Hearts, Flames, Stars
by Writing Pixie
Summary: Description Edited:Intended to be mostly a NaLu story with some GaLe thrown in. Dragon slayer mate story! Lots of pairings to be had now. Some OCs thrown in the mix. Adventures but mostly romance. Story took on it's own purpose when evolved some dragon slayer lore. Why did Acnologia really become a dragon? What powers can a mate wield? Dragon gems? What? LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hoping I can do this story justice because I have a lot of great ideas for it. Please note I have no clue why the dragons disappeared I am just going with my gut thinking that Igneel would have a sixth sense telling him when something bad is about to happen and he has to leave his son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail the characters just happen to perpetuate my life as my muses.**

Chapter 1 – Igneel's story

Igneel smiled down at his _son._ The pink haired boy was full of enthusiasm and life. Even while he trained all the boy ever thought of was how much fun he was having. Life was a game to the boy and he was enjoying every minute of it.

Igneel felt a tightening in his fire lungs. Like something was trying to break free. It worried him. Something was about to happen and somehow he knew he had to leave the boy behind. Before that he knew there was a certain subject he had to discuss with the boy. Something he knew the boy would need to know in the future. Something as a father he had to share with his son.

"Natsu?"

"Yes, Igneel?" The boy smiled up at his father with a toothy grin.

"I want to tell you a story."

"Oooh I like stories!" The boy climbed to the forearm of the dragon and sat looking up at the reptilian eyes of his father. Trying his best to be patient to hear his tale.

"Once there was a dragon..."

"Yay a dragon story! Those are the best!"

Igneel smiled at his son but also gave him a cautionary look. The boy cast down his gaze and muttered, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"You know what I have said about interrupting. If you have a question get my attention and I will try to answer it but do not speak up in the middle while another is trying to speak."

Natsu nodded at his father.

"Once there was a dragon and as it is their nature this dragon was fierce and ferocious and lived for the hunt." Natsu poked at Igneel's arm.

"Not all dragons are ferocious. You aren't."

"I am ferocious when I need to be. You are a huge exception to the rule, Natsu."

"I'm special?" Natsu asked.

"Indeed you are my boy."

Natsu smiled up at his father. The boy knew that Igneel wasn't his real father. The dragon had told the boy many times. But the love and affection they had for each other knew no bounds.

"As I was saying this dragon lived for the hunt. It was fun for the dragon to play with his food and light flame to the things around him. But over time the dragon realized he was lonely."

Natsu poked at his father again. "Like, he wanted a friend?"

"Sort of Natsu, but a very special friend. You see the dragon didn't want to be alone anymore he wanted to share his life with another of his kind. He wanted a family some day and he knew to do that he would have to find his mate."

"His mate? What's a mate?"

Of course as any father would, human or otherwise, this was a hard subject for Igneel to broach. The dragon snorted smoke from his nostrils while he thought this over. "Have you seen the animals nearby? For example the deer, how there are at least two? One with antlers the other with none?"

"Yes, you told me that we only kill what we need to survive and that if there was a pair of deer like that to leave them be. You said, because they were a mated pair."

"Yes, I did say that. I'm surprised you didn't ask about it at the time."

"I just wanted to be good for you. So why did one have antlers and the other did not?"

"Because one was a boy deer, a father deer and the other was a girl deer, a mother deer." Igneel actually hated bringing up the topic of a mother to the boy. He was sure he was providing enough in the father department but a child of any species craved their mother more. It was something he couldn't provide for the boy.

"So because there is one of each deer together they can have babies?"

Igneel turned his head and sighed a heated breath in the opposite direction. "It's part of it Natsu but maybe if I finish my story it might make more sense I hope."

Igneel waited until the boy appeared to be listening again and picked up where he left off. "The lonely dragon wanted to find his mate. He knew this wasn't an easy task. Dragons are rare and finding the perfect mate for him would be difficult. The dragon only knew what his parents had told him about a mate.

He knew that he would know her when he found her. That she would make his urge to use his breath weapon on her strong. But he knew she had to withstand the breath weapon first, which was the tricky part. Because first he had to bite her. This could in turn kill her if she wasn't the proper mate for him which is why he had to be certain."

"How could the dragon be certain?"

"There are ways to tell if the mate is yours even before you bite her," Igneel addressed this directly to Natsu hoping he would get the point. "She would make you feel in an unusual way."

"Like a weird way?"

"I guess that is one way to put it. In my case as a dragon my fire lungs would burn and my heart beat would increase. My abdomen would tingle. I would want to be with her at all times. You know how our senses are increased?" The boy nodded. "Well, her scent would be the most appealing to me. I guess in a way I would find it appetizing. I would be able to hear her voice specifically at a greater distance then any others. I would want to protect her above anyone else and in doing so my claws would elongate in preparation against the force trying to harm her."

"So does anything special happen after you bite her?"

The boy was humoring him and actually interested this was good. "The sense of voice would actually multiply. Some mates even will be able to mentally communicate with each other. She would be able to withstand your fire and some mates able to bend it to their will and utilize it themselves."

"So she would be able to breathe fire if she couldn't before?"

"No Natsu, first of all like I said not all mates will be able to. But some rare cases if you are in a battle with your mate beside you and you use your roar she could direct the path the roar would take. She might even be able to enhance your roar to be stronger."

"So, a mate is partner in battle?"

"Again as I said she can be. Not necessarily. Also, you would share your life span. Dragons live a long time. In turn, dragon slayers live longer then humans. So once you bite your mate she will share your life span. Her life span will increase, but also if she were to die in battle so would you and vice versa."

"Is that why she would get all the additional abilities to help herself but also to protect my life?"

"That was a very bright insight you just had, Natsu! Yes, that is it exactly."

He beamed at his father. Those praises were few and far between but they were special.

"The biggest reason a mate is important however, Natsu, is family. Dragons are a rare creature. We find a mate to increase our numbers and repopulate. He find a mate to have a family."

"So just like I saw the boy deer and girl deer with the fawn the other day?"

"Yes, exactly that."

"But I don't understand how the baby came to be."

Igneel knew this was the trickiest part of the conversation and unfortunately he wouldn't be able to explain it well. They were two different species it worked differently for humans.

"Natsu this is the hardest part to explain of all. Because for dragons and humans it's different. But I will explain what I can. As you get older your body will change. When you are ready to find your mate you will have cravings you don't understand. The cravings will show themselves most in wanting to touch more. Your body will react in an unusual way. Again like I said this is hard to explain." The dragon sighed again.

"All human males react to wanting a woman the same way. So listening in on discussions of your male peers will help some. Finding a mate is more profound in ways but many things will be the same. Also, your own body will give you clues to understand it. It is a physical coupling between you and your mate that would create a new life."

"I'm not sure I understand but I will do my best to remember."

Igneel took a deep breath. If a discussion could age him that would have aged him another century he was sure. The story forgotten the boy curled against his father, resting between his forearm and cheek. The boy and dragon fell asleep.

**I intentionally made the last part vague because come on those of us that love Natsu. Love that he is an idiot most times!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please note that I may not always put a quote or a song up at the start of a chapter. So don't always expect it. Also, I'm personally all caught up with Japan on anime (just finished episode 201 last night) So if you haven't watched at least Grand Magic Games arc you will see some spoilers this chapter and might be lost...I warned ya!**

**I had Gravity by Sara Bareilles stuck in my head while I was writing this Chapter so that probably influenced how it was written.**

**Disclaimer: Lucy, Natsu, and the world of Fairy Tail itself do not belong to me. They are just my muses and creative playground I like to captivate being in.**

Chapter 2

"_Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything." – George Bernard Shaw_

Natsu had just started walking for no reason at all. No destination in mind, no worry over when he would get there, no he just wanted to get away from the guild hall and others to think.

Yeah, Natsu wanted to think, that was an absurd notion to most, even himself if he were completely honest. But he did think more often then people gave him credit for. Maybe more so since Lucy came into his life.

That of course was the subject his mind was trying to make sense of. Lucy was his weird, eccentric, creative, and strong best friend. But why did that title not feel like enough, anymore? It had probably been happening for awhile now. This weird feeling he got in her presence. He always wanted to be around her and wanted to protect her. But when he couldn't...when he saw her future self lifeless on the tiled floor of the castle halls...he felt three things happen almost all at once.

He felt a rage so powerful he thought that if he hadn't been immune to fire he would have burned from the inside out from it. His blood boiled and he seethed. He had been enraged before but this was different, this was something so immense he couldn't even put it into words.

He felt like a part of him broke off and shattered. He felt immensely tired of the world around him and depressed because she was no longer in it. He had felt the tears burn and evaporate instantly upon contact with his overheated skin. He mourned her in a way that left him hollow inside.

He felt relieved and hopeful. The current Lucy was alive and well. The future Lucy had protected her when he could not. The future could be changed and he promised to do just that.

So he had kept the rage and he kept the hope. But he let the depression fall aside. He couldn't afford to deal with that feeling in that moment. Especially, when her current self was alive and well. The emotion felt pointless and an unnecessary distraction.

Later on, after he had broken the gate. Lucy had embraced him and thanked him for keeping his promise. In that moment a warmth erupted in his heart that he couldn't place. He tried to push it away, tried to push her away. But ever since that day it was there.

Natsu blinked out of his past thoughts and looked at the world around him. He smirked at the fact that his feet, thoughts, and emotions had brought him right outside the door of the girl in question.

_This is all so weird. This weird feeling bubbling inside of me. The weird girl that makes me feel this weird feeling. The weird way I want to run away and be in her presence all at the same time. _

Normally, Natsu would act on impulse and just climb in her window to spend time with her. But this time all he did was stare at her window. He stared at her window and remembered a story that Igneel had told him long ago, about a weird feeling he would get. _Was that what this was? Was she...could Lucy possibly__ be...my MATE?_

**In the Room above**

Lucy was attempting to write her current story. It was a romantic fairy tale about a princess who was kidnapped by a dragon and the brave knight that rescued her. But for some reason she couldn't get the story right. Instead of the dragon being this malevolent creature he somehow kept turning out to be the hero and romantic interest of the princess.

Lucy crumbled the fifth paper in a row and tossed it toward the trash can. She missed again but she didn't bother picking it up. She sat staring at another blank sheet of paper and ran her fingers through her already disheveled hair.

Lucy was avoiding the guild hall. She didn't want to see her guild mates right now. Or maybe more importantly she didn't want to see Natsu. She had learned things from future Lucy that a small part of her wish she hadn't.

Her future self's journal had not only held the key to saving the world from the dragons. It also held the confirmation that had been in her heart for awhile now. She loved Natsu. Her idiotic, childish, impulsive best friend. The one that annoyed her at most times, angered her at the worse of times, but most importantly cherished her at all times.

Her future self was so sad. She knew in the bottom of her heart that her future self was saying that many of the Fairy Tail members were dead. The part that she didn't want to admit was that she knew that one of those members was her best friend. She saw how much anguish her face held when she looked at Natsu. How much happiness she had felt when Natsu had held her future self. Before reading the journal she read it in her emotions on future self's face, that she loved him and he was gone. The journal just had been the confirmation.

Future Lucy had described his death in great detail. Natsu had reacted on instinct and tried to protect Lucy from the numerous amount of dragons. He had swallowed their fire and blasted a firey roar right back at them. But they just kept coming. He told Lucy to run to find somewhere safe. At first Lucy had shook her head and told him to come with her but he had refused. Future Lucy's first kiss had been amongst the fire and broken city. He had cupped her cheek tenderly and given her a brief chaste kiss.

He promised he would live because he had something important to tell her. But unfortunately his promise was broken. The same dragon with silver scales made of adamantine that Rogue flew on had bomb dropped eggs that hatched the mini dragon like creatures. They had surrounded him and even though they were not strong they had overcome him because he could not handle both the dragons and the dragon like creatures.

Lucy felt selfish for taking the time to read the tale. She would have found out she needed to break the gate long before then if she hadn't taken the time to read it. But she felt because it was her own story she needed to know.

The story did a few things. It woke up that Natsu might feel the same way. But he hadn't realized it yet. She was sure that, that was what the Natsu from her future would have told told her. He just lost the opportunity. So Lucy felt compelled to get him to realize it so they could have a happy new future.

Lucy remembered when she started realizing her own feelings. She had somewhat known her heart since Mira had originally asked how she felt about Natsu and the treasure hunt under the tree shortly after. But that moment made her feel slightly heart broken and she hadn't really thought about it again.

Her inner thoughts though made themselves known when she dreamed at night. For some time she had been trying to keep Natsu from sneaking in at night because she knew for a fact that she mumbled in her sleep and she didn't want to say something she didn't want him to hear.

Lucy shook herself. That was all in the past. Now it was time to come up with a plan of attack to make Natsu realize he had the same feelings she had for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lucy, Natsu, and the world of Fairy Tail itself do not belong to me. They are just my muses and creative playground I like to captivate being in.**

**A/N: I feel inspired today and I'm hoping I can do this story justice because it is playing out so well in my head. I love Natsu and Lucy because it some ways they remind me of myself and my husband. He's quirky and weird, and my best friend. I'm always doubting myself and my abilities but I would sacrifice anything for my family and friends. **

Chapter 3

Lucy had a plan to open Natsu's eyes. It had some holes in it granted. But she wanted to do something now. She had been putting a stopper on her feelings for so long now she was sure that they fermented and were overly potent. If they fermented too long they would probably explode...

Her plan was actually quite simple. She had remembered how just before the Grand Magic Games the girls had their own little party and gotten drunk. That night Lucy had no problems flirting with Natsu. So she was going to do it again, except this time she was going to be making a more conscious effort on the flirting.

Lucy double checked her reflection in the full length mirror before heading to the guild hall. She wore black buckled knee high boots, a cropped black t-shirt with a pink rose on the front, and short jean shorts. She had originally debated on a dress that she hung back in her closet. The dress probably would have screamed her plan, at least this outfit was basically her normal attire.

She headed her way to the guild hall. She contemplated if she should actually get drunk or just pretend to be drunk. But she quickly shook off the thought of pretending. She was just too genuine for that.

Once she arrived she sat down at the bar and smiled at Mirajane. Mira approached her. "Hey Lucy, how are you doing tonight?"

"Other then my writing I'm good. I think I just need to unwind. Perhaps a drink?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

Now this was the part where she was stumped a bit. Lucy didn't drink often. She had been challenged by Cana a few times. But Cana's choice in drinks tasted bitter and overly powerful. She knew Cana would rag on her later but she wanted more of a feminine fruity drink. _Fruity that's it!_

"Got a good strawberry drink?" Lucy asked. "I don't want something blended something on ice."

"I think I know just the drink. Gimme a sec to get that ready for you."

While Mira got the drink ready Lucy looked around the room for a certain pinkette male. She didn't see him but she did see a Happy. "Mira, I'll be right back you can leave my drink here."

Lucy got up and walked over to where Happy was attempting to give Carla a fish. She almost wished that she earned a jewel every time Happy tried that. She definitely wouldn't be broke anymore. Heck, if the cat could remember Carla's weakness for Darjeeling tea he would be set.

As expected the blue exceed cried and flew into Lucy's arms. "Lucy! Carla won't except my fish!"

Lucy pet the blue exceed between his ears and waited while he purred. "I haven't seen Natsu recently, Happy. Where is he?"

"He'll be here in a little bit. He told me to fly ahead."

Lucy nodded at Happy sat him down then headed back to the bar. A pretty pale pink drink with sliced strawberries was sitting in her spot. She smiled at Mira, "Oooh this is pretty. What is it?"

"It's called Cherub's Cup."

Pretty drink, pretty name, hopefully it tasted nice too. Lucy took a sip and was pleasantly pleased at the sweetness.

Cana walked over to Lucy and thumped her on the shoulder. "That's too girlie of a drink! Want some of mine?" She offered.

"Cana, I don't drink like you and frankly that's too buff for me."

"Well at least wanna do a shot with me? Mira bring a list of the shots"

"No Mira that won't be necessary. Actually there is something I always wanted to try. I personally want to try a jell-o shot."

"Oh Jell-o shots are still girly but fun. Yeah I agree to that idea. Anyone else wanna do Jell-o shots with us?" Cana shouted across the room.

There were several takers so the guild was hopping with drunken merriment. After about 3 Cherub Cups and 5 Jell-o shots Lucy was definitely feeling it. She nearly fell off of her bar stool when a pair of hands reached out for her.

"Whoa Luce!" Natsu caught her before she could fall to the ground.

Lucy turned to his voice and smiled a drunk crooked smile. "Natsu! Sit wif me. Have a dwink!"

"Lucy, how much have you had to drink? Your speech is slurry and..." Natsu caught her again as she just about slipped off the stool. "And you can't stay in your seat."

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Okay then you sit and I'll sit on your lap. I can't fall then." She shook her head at him. "Nope, I won't fall then."

Natsu sighed. He didn't hate Lucy drunk but she was not herself and really hard to deal with. But the drink she was drinking had increased her strawberry smell exponentially, and she looked adorable tonight. Her bare stomach just begged to be caressed. Lucy interrupted his internal reverie. "Natsu, I want to play a game."

"Game?"

"Yes a game." She put her finger to her lips, thinking of a game.

"What game, Luce?"

"Iono yet...can you suggest one?"

Natsu thought about that. He smirked up at her because he had a clever idea. It would be a good way to get her sober too. "The game I want to play has to be played outside in the park."

"Okay," she stood up and when she started to fall she smiled up at him sheepishly. "I not so sure I can walk though, Natsu."

"Well, if you can't walk you can't play." Lucy pouted at Natsu. He had to admit he disliked Lucy drunk but he adored her pout.

"Can we comwo...cump...compromise?"

"How so?"

"I will gwadly walk when we get to the park, but you cawry me on your back there."

Natsu didn't think that was a good idea. But he wanted to get her sober and if it got her into the fresh night air faster so be it.

After walking a little bit however Natsu realized the mistake he made. Lucy was plastered to his back, nuzzling his neck, and the breeze was a tad chilly. Because he never got cold his proof to that was the two twin points poking in his back from where Lucy's body was reacting to the cold. Natsu groaned aloud.

"Natsu, you okay?"

_No, no I'm not okay but..._"I'm fine, Luce. We are almost there."

He was so thankful for the fact that the park was only a block away. Once he arrived underneath the tree at South Park he put Lucy down. She looked around and got an odd expression on her face.

_He would stop at this tree, _she thought to herself. "So what are we gonna play, Natsu?"

"Tag, Luce, and you're it."

He immediately ran away from Lucy. She looked at him oddly before she called out. She didn't run after him but walked a bit and called out. "If I catch you what do I win?"

Natsu turned and jogged backwards. "One wish." He seriously doubted she would remember this conversation nor did he think she would actually catch him. The point of this game was to get her to sober up and be normal Lucy again.

Luce walked towards Natsu. "One wish is bogus. Genies grant three wishes in stories so I say three wishes, no less."

Natsu stopped jogging and turned towards Lucy. He thought about what she could wish for that she needed three wishes. But honestly she had him stumped he inwardly debated on going along with the request when he finally just gave in and said, "Fine, three wishes."

Lucy was now only three feet from him. She ran at him and tackled him to the ground. "Yay! I caught you. Now I get three wishes."

Natsu smirked up at Lucy. The girl was clever.

"For my first wish," Lucy shifted so she was beside him with her head on his chest looking up at the sky. "I wish to stay here for a bit and look at the stars."

Natsu smiled. He remembered how she had told him that she would often do this just to relax. Natsu's left arm curled around Lucy and without realizing she even did it Lucy had found his left hand and curved her fingers through it. They just laid there in silence for some time when Natsu noticed her hand went slack in his.

"Luce?" Natsu called out to her but she didn't respond.

Natsu played with her hair a bit and thought for a few while the girl he loved was in his arms asleep. _I don't understand how something so simple can feel so right. I hate that she was drunk earlier, but she smells so good and just laying here with her is calming. I want to do something special for her...but what..._

Natsu got to thinking about the last time he saw her drunk. Then he remembered how the guys tried to get back at the girls for their outlandish drunken behavior by spying on them while they were in the outdoor bath.

Natsu had listened to her story about how she found his house and cleaned it for him. It made him smile. It was true he was more often at her place then his. Her small apartment was nicer then his one room house but at least he didn't have to worry about rent. He owned his house. Then it dawned on him...what he could do for her...and really it would be for the both of them.

Natsu shifted Lucy so he could pick her up and take her home. Once he arrived at her apartment he gently laid her in her bed. She shifted in her sleep. "Natsu?" she blinked up sleepily at him.

"Yeah Luce?"

"Wish two, I wish you would stay here beside me tonight."

The wish caught him by surprise. He didn't think she would remember the wish and it wasn't like they hadn't slept together before. But things were different now. Now he had to fight to keep his hands off of her and claiming her before he even had a chance to talk to her about what that entailed.

"Natsu?" He shrugged it off. If he didn't agree she was going to know something was up. She was pretty out of it anyway. He grudgingly climbed into bed beside her and they both shifted until they were comfortable. "Natsu?" She asked again.

"Wish three, I want a goodnight kiss." Natsu sucked in probably half of the rooms oxygen. She wanted him to kiss her? That was...promising. But also risky.

He turned and kissed her on the cheek. She made a cute grumbly noise. "That wasn't much of a kiss, Natsu." Then she turned toward him and kissed him on the mouth. It wasn't much more then a peck really but it pierced his resolve. He had to get started on his project so he could get things going in the right direction. If she had kissed him more then a peck. Well, he probably would have lost it.

**See my profile for a link to what Lucy's outfit looked like and the recipe for Cherub's Cup.**

**Three wishes idea actually came from a free kindle book I read called **_**Mythe: A Fairy Tale**_** by P.J. Gordan. The book is pretty good if a little long. ****I like to occasionally reread certain parts of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I give credit where credit is due. If I have an idea that stemmed from another specific idea I will credit where that concept came from and link it on my profile. I like visuals so sometimes I will link corresponding visuals to go along with the story on my profile. This particular chapter will have some GaLe in it also and even though Gajeel is a tough character to write I hope you all will appreciate my attempt nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: Lucy, Natsu, and the world of Fairy Tail itself do not belong to me. They are just my muses and creative playground I like to captivate being in.**

Chapter 4

The day after her drunkscapade Lucy woke up to a room alone. She momentarily wondered if it had been a dream. But she shook her head at that. Her dreams had a lot more...context...to them. She caressed her hand downward across the bed where Natsu had been and smiled when she still felt his warmth there.

She imagined waking up in his arms and what that would feel like if they were, for certain, more. She blushed at her memory of her first kiss. It was simple and she didn't want to push for more but it made butterflies dance in her stomach just the same. She was a tad upset that Natsu had kissed her on the cheek but she had been too tired to contemplate it at the time.

Was she wrong though? He didn't really seem that keen to kiss her. In fact he looked...afraid? He was fearful of kissing her? Was it because he was afraid of what it might jeopardize if he did? That particular fear crossed Lucy's mind so often that she would not be surprised.

Lucy winced as she got up for the day. Hangovers sucked. The sunlight which was shining in midway down her body was now full in her face and it made her wince in visual pain. Her head screamed and she wanted direly to just crawl back into bed. But she decided a shower was what she needed instead and left the cocoon of warmth her bed emanated to pursue it.

Natsu had shared his news with the guild and what he wanted to do about it. Everyone was on board and the key most important person, Laki, was actually enthusiastic to help.

Lisanna was so happy for her childhood friend. She understood that when they played like they were married that is all just pretend. Heck she knew his feelings for Lucy before he did himself. But maybe that was from watching the Edolas Lucy and Natsu. So in a way while it wasn't the same she never completely formed any romantic attachments to Natsu.

Lisanna did crave what could have been and yearned for something similar to what Lucy and Natsu so obviously had someday. But she knew that for her it would take more time. She sighed and smiled, watching Natsu try to take command. Mira merely pushed him aside and told him that she would plan everything out he just had to do the physical labor and supervise.

Natsu grinned. Stage one was on it's way and physically the harder of the two. But stage two would be emotionally nerve wracking. He hoped he did the right thing and he hoped Lucy would be happy.

It had been four days. Four days and the pink haired pest was no where to be seen. He hadn't shown up at the guild hall at all in that time. Heck, the guild hall itself was pretty empty period. Not even Cana was drinking at her normal table. It was like a ghost town.

Mira was talking to Max at the bar. Max seemed kind of in the dumps about something. "So, Laki, still with Natsu?" Mira had asked Max.

Lucy stopped in her tracks and gasped quietly. Why was Natsu with Laki? What were they doing? Is that why he disappeared? Had she misjudged his feelings for her?

From a shady corner of the room Gajeel had heard her gasp. He looked at her face and saw the worry pass over her features. He grunted and headed in her direction.

"You have no reason to be worried, Bunny Girl."

Lucy looked up at Gajeel with semi-glassy eyes. She sniffled. "Why would you think I'm worried?"

"Well, first of all, you didn't rant and rave over me calling you Bunny Girl. Secondly, I heard Mira and Max's conversation and your collective gasp from across the room."

Lucy looked up at Gajeel questioningly.

"Yeah, I think you need filled in before, Salamander, sets his plan in motion. Come on let's go take a walk and talk."

Lucy kept pace with Gajeel as he walked to the back doors of the guild hall. He looked around but the area here was deserted.

"I'm not going to tell you what Salamander is planning. That's up to him. But I will try to shed some light on the situation. Salamander is going to attempt to explain to you about dragon slayer's mates."

"Mates?"

"Yeah we don't operate like a normal human. We are on some level always instinctively searching for our mate. Building a friendship first subconsciously because our mate has to be able to withstand our mark. We mate for life and once we mark our mate our life span increases and is shared with our mate."

"So...Natsu believes I'm his mate?"

"Believes? No, Salamander knows. But even attempting to claim a mate is difficult. If a dragon slayer claims a mate that isn't meant to be it could kill his would be mate. Hence why we have instinctual ways to know. Knowing Salamander he is probably keeping away from you just so he doesn't pressure you and hurt you. I'm sure since he is a fire dragon slayer the frenzy to be with you is hard to manage."

"Frenzy?"

"Yeah well we will have a huge desire to claim our mates. I can control my desire but...Natsu...he lives in his emotions and acts on impulse."

"So, Levy is your mate huh?"

Gajeel blushed and looked at her. "Bunny girl, not sure what made you even think that!"

"I'm not blind, Gajeel. You don't try to crowd her but you can't help but be around her. Your urge to protect her is really profound. You smile at things she says when you think no one is paying any attention. "

Gajeel sighed.

Lucy may have been blind with her relationship with Natsu originally but after Gajeel's explanation about mates things clicked into place. She realized how whenever Natsu snuck in her house it was just instinct to be near her. When he was protective of her it was because he couldn't let harm come to her. Gajeel was doing the same with Levy.

"Can you keep that between us, Bunny Girl? I'm not ready to claim her yet. I don't think she deserves me. I..."

Lucy grabbed his hand and looked up at Gajeel. "You are worthy and she has forgiven you. You just have to forgive yourself. Also, while you are pretending indifference you are missing out that she is yearning for you in the same way you are for her. She'd kill me if she found out I told you but we have had many discussions regarding her feelings towards you. If you want her, approach her and tell her so."

"Yeah but knowing Shrimp she will want this epic romance that I can't give her."

"I know the books she reads, Gajeel. When it comes to romance, she tends to like the pirate not the hero."

Lucy walked away from a shocked Gajeel. She figured she should give him some time to process that. She pondered what Natsu could be planning when she walked back in through guild halls back doors. Just as she sat down at the bar Natsu walked in.

"Luce!"

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy turned towards him. He looked...nervous. He was fidgety and a sweat drop appeared on his forehead before dissolving into nothingness.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow."

Lucy pretended to ponder over his question while her mind was screaming. _Yes, of course. Yes. Yes, a million times yes. _"What time Natsu?"

"Honestly, I was thinking an early date. Like lunch time so maybe I could pick you up around 10:30?"

Wow a lunch date. It would take her awhile to get ready so she would have to wake up early. But maybe he planned on the date stretching throughout the day. She watched as Natsu's face started to drop. Oh she hadn't answered him yet. "Of course, Natsu!"

**Ugh, amazingly this chapter was difficult to write. I wanted Lucy to get all jealous over Laki but I just couldn't get it to work out right. I think it's because I don't really know Laki all that well and I was unsure of even possibly hinting at pairing her with Max. Also Gajeel is a pain to write and I am sure he is a tad OOC but that's why I'm writing a NaLu pairing and not focusing on GaLe as much. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad I'm home alone at the moment. Anyone that would see me would tell me to sit still. I am on such a huge writing tangent. My stomach growled so I made myself get up and get a bowl of cereal but I knew if I sat down I would come right back here and write ignoring my cereal. So I was just pacing back and forth down my hallway eating cereal thinking about more of this story and how things were going to go.**

Chapter 5

Natsu was extremely nervous. What if she didn't like the surprise? What if she didn't understand the whole mate thing? What if like normal he did a piss poor job of explaining himself? These questions haunted him throughout the night and he had gotten barely little sleep.

He had laid out his clothing the night before that way he didn't accidentally put on his normal attire. He chose to wear a button up gray shirt open, with a burgundy tee underneath, a pair of cargo shorts, and of course his scarf and sandals.

He was pretty sure he did a decent job of picking out the outfit. He hated shopping for clothes but at the same time he didn't want Mira picking out his outfit. She would have picked something out for him that didn't suit him. Something he was sure that made him itch and pull at his collar. So no Natsu shopped for himself.

Some of the guys at the guild had tried to give him advice about dates. Some things sounded spot on but mostly he just heard a lot of pervy comments. He warned them that if they made those comments towards the subject of Lucy they would be hurting.

Mira later pulled Natsu aside and made her own suggestion. Natsu ended up liking Mira's suggestion the best. He built on hers and personalized it to suit his needs. He smiled as he grabbed the stuff he needed to set up their date and headed out the door. He whistled happily. It was a beautiful day and the only thing that could make it better was his beautiful woman.

Lucy woke up at 8am. She was so nervous that she was going to sleep in so she not only set her alarm but she asked Horologium to also come out at precisely that time as her backup alarm. She apologized to him for using him like that but he shook off her concern. Telling her it was not a problem in the slightest.

After taking her shower she called on Cancer to work on her hair. She told him that she wanted something feminine and different. Once Cancer was done Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. Cancer had left her hair down, curled it, and kept it from her face with a simple black headband. She smiled, "I love it! Cancer, thank you."

"No problem, baby," with that he closed his gate.

Last night she had asked Virgo's opinion on what she should wear. Virgo insisted a dress. Lucy agreed with that and she had three she had narrowed it down to. Virgo disagreed with Lucy's final choice because it seemed more like a dress to wear for an evening date. But Lucy shook her head, "No, it's the only dress I own in his favorite color. I figure if I wear this he will realize I am looking forward to this just as much as he is."

The dress she chose was red. The straps of it fell off her shoulders and the bodice formed a heart shape with a plunging line down the center. The skirt of the dress fell about mid-thigh. She also chose to wear a heart pendant with miniature rubies overlaying plated gold.

Her shoes were always the most difficult chose. She kind of had a shoe addiction and that was part of the reason she was broke all the time. But she hated wearing heels around Natsu. She liked how she measured up to him when she wore flats. This made choices easier because she had a lot less flats then heels. She finally decided on a cute pair of black mary janes.

Her other obsession was lingerie. Not that she had originally had any reason to show off her underwear before but she wanted to have something special to wear when she did. She knew this was likely the first night her choice in lingerie would pay off. Because of the way the dress dipped in the front and the fact that it was off the shoulder you would think it would make her bra choice difficult. But she had actually bought a lingerie set with this dress in mind. The bra was strapless, the cups separate, with a deep v between them that led to a small piece of fabric holding the two cups together. Both her panties and bra were made of a red satin and lace.

After getting dressed she applied her strawberry lip gloss and checked the clock. He would arrive any minute. She waited for the tell tale sign of him opening her window so she was surprised when she heard footfalls in the hall and a knock on her door.

She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised. Natsu cleaned up nice. She was glad that he took the time and effort on wearing something different. But in all honesty she missed the open vest.

Natsu was flabbergasted. He felt his throat close up and the urge to reach out and pull her to him was suffocating. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "You look amazing, Luce."

"I have to say you like nice yourself."

He held his hand out to here. She didn't hesitate and took it. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," he led her toward the park. She had a good idea where he was taking her and wasn't surprised to that he was leading her to the same tree. Underneath the tree there sat a picnic basket and a green wool blanket. He let go of her hand and sat down. She frowned for a second before tucking her legs under herself to do the same.

"Part of me wants to say that I should have warned you not to wear a dress, Luce. But honestly, missing out on seeing you look like that..." he trailed off his thought derailing she started stroking the back of his hand.

He snatched his hand away. Lucy frowned at him. "Luce, don't get the wrong idea here okay. I...I want to do those things with you. I want to kiss you. I want to hold you. I'm just...scared to. Especially before...Luce there are some things I have to tell you."

Lucy took a drink of her strawberry lemonade and smiled at him. "I know some of it. Gajeel filled me in a little bit."

Natsu groaned. He wasn't sure if he appreciated Gajeel helping or if it irritated him. He sighed and said, "You're my mate, Luce. I know it with every part of my being. I yearn for you when you aren't there. I feel all jumbled up inside when I'm around you. I want more and more to kiss you every single day. But I'm afraid when I do I won't be able to stop."

"So was the kiss I initiated too much for you?" Lucy asked.

"Luce, even that simple peck, was not a simple peck to me. It...it churned a fire inside me that just wanted to consume and burn. It's hard for me not follow my instincts, Luce."

"Your impulsiveness is one of the many things that makes you, you. I love that about you, Natsu."

Natsu blinked at her. She didn't actually say it but she meant it. He knew she meant it. He saw it on her face.

They continued eating in silence. It was a comfortable silence. They were just smiling and enjoying each others company. Both were fighting the urges just to touch the other.

Lucy cleared the air, "So I'm your mate but you have to actually _claim_ me?"

Natsu fidgeted. "That is hard to explain, Luce. I'm sure Gajeel didn't explain that part either."

Lucy waited patiently for him to continue. But when he said nothing more, "Gajeel said that if a slayer tried to claim someone that wasn't their true mate they could kill them."

"I already know without a shadow of a doubt you are my mate, Luce. I'm not concerned about that at all. I'm afraid the claiming might scare you."

"I'm assuming it has to do with the frenzy you are fighting right now."

"Yeah, Luce, mate is not just a noun. Once we find our mate and realize we have, we yearn to...well seal the deal as it were. During a charged moment, an instinctual moment, we will bite our mate. This is the magic that claims our mate and binds our life together."

"So it's a physical representation of marriage?"

"It's more profound then that actually. It's sad that people get divorced so often. But dragon slayers, we mate for life. If I claim you, Luce. There will be no one but me, and we will share life spans. Once we reach about 24 or 25 our aging will slow down. I think it's like every ten years after that we will physically age a year."

Lucy turned to Natsu. "Do you notice how I'm not running, Natsu? I'm all in. I want to be yours, forever. I..." Natsu reached forward and touched her lips.

"You aren't saying it first you got me?" She nodded at him. "Luce, I'll say it I just...I have to show you something first."

He got up from the ground and helped Lucy up. He started walking away from the picnic basket. "What about the basket and the blanket?"

"Mira said she would come by in a bit to pick it up."

Natsu led Lucy out of town. He held her hand and watch as she recognized where they were heading. "We are heading to your house?"

Natsu just shrugged noncommittally, "sort of."

Lucy blinked at him baffled. She wasn't dumb they were heading to his house. But what did that comment mean? They arrived at the signpost that proclaimed the house as Natsu's and Happy's where Lucy gave Natsu a perturbed look. Then she turned to look at his house and realized... "Is it...bigger?"

Natsu nodded at her. "Come on I'll show you!"

**Originally I was going to have the house tour the same chapter but there are going to be a lot of links thrown out for visuals so you can see what the house looks like. But #1 like I said there will be a lot of links #2 I have a headache now and while I want to write more I need to take care of me first. Edit: Since links don't work in story the next chapter will still be short to keep it uniform.**

**See my profile for for links to Natsu's and Lucy's date outfits.**


	6. Chapter 6

**There will be links to the images of the rooms I used for inspiration for the house. So please excuse the slight messiness of this chapter.**

_'Cause they say home is where the heart is set in stone_

_Is where you go when you're alone_

_Is where you go to rest your bones_

_It's not just where you lay your head_

_It's not just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

_Home home home home_

_-Home by Gabrielle Aplin_

Chapter 6

Natsu held her hand and led her to his new and improved house. He hoped he liked what he had done to the place. As he opened the front door she gasped.

What she remembered his house to be was a single small room. But she could already tell that was no longer the case. The room she saw in front of her upon entry was an open sitting area and dining room. There were two raspberry colored couches facing each other with a small coffee table between them. Past the couches was a cute little round wooden table with four chairs. Against the wall by an open doorway was a wooden breakfast rack. ( /AK3L4Id,aiwpK5x,CuOtL7z#1) It was clean, open, and beautiful.

He led her further in through the open doorway to the kitchen. It was a small kitchen but cozy. The building was made of stone so they had obviously kept it along the walls. There was a small fireplace and little built in alcoves for storing spices and cookbooks. The interior walls were pink. ( /AK3L4Id,aiwpK5x,CuOtL7z#2)

"There is one more room I want you to see but first I have to show you something outside."

Behind the house there was a small little yellow cottage. It was obviously only one room big just from looking at it. He opened the door and inside was one of the cutest rooms Lucy had ever seen. The walls were painted a light blue. There was a seafoam wicker chair sitting at a white desk. ( /XVjjXcH) "I figured you could use your own private space when you are writing."

Lucy turned to gawk at Natsu. She couldn't formulate words.

"Luce, I did this all for you. I hate being away from you at all. Once I do claim you when we are apart I will ache horribly inside. Heck, I already do I can't imagine how much worse it will get. You can of course say no or you'll think about it but I..." Lucy put her finger to his mouth.

"Shh...just tell me." She encouraged him.

"I love you." It was all he had to say all she wanted to hear.

"The minute you opened the first door I knew what this was Natsu. I knew what you were going to ask and even before I saw the house I was going to say yes. Because I can't really bare to be apart from you either. So let's make a home together, and I love you too."

He smiled at her and picked up a plaque that had been hidden underneath the chair. It was a sign that said: Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's home.

"You said you had one more room to show me?"

Natsu took a deep breath and nodded. He held her hand and lead her back through the back door. He turned at through a different door off the kitchen into a huge bedroom. The bedroom walls and floor were made of stone and there was a high vaulted ceiling. There was a huge canopy bed with sheer curtains. ( /AK3L4Id,aiwpK5x,CuOtL7z#0)

Lucy explored the two doors she found. One was a closet which she found her maid costume in that she had worn during their first mission. She smirked at Natsu. He shrugged his shoulders. The other was a bathroom. It had a huge sunken tub and a separate shower.

"I'm sure you didn't see the other bathroom off the main room. But this one, well, I assumed you would want some privacy."

She nodded at him not saying a word. He hoped like hell she loved it. She paced over to Natsu and before he could tell her to stop she kissed him. This was no peck this time either. She meant business she traced her tongue along his lips and tried to deepen the kiss but Natsu shrugged out of her hold and took two steps back. "Luce, I told you...I"

"Natsu, don't you understand? I know what you told me. I know what you fear. I know what I'm in for. I am merely telling you Natsu that I'm ready to take that step. I want to spend my forever with you."

**Yes I am evil. The first lemon will be next chapter. Sorry this one was so short but I think even I am getting antsy and I sometimes suck and descriptions. Links to follow.**

**Sitting room and kitchen image found here . **

**Lucy's writing cottage found here**

** romantic-mini-beach-cottage-for-the-new-married-couple/rustic-design-home-office-space-whimsical-beach-cottage-interior/**

**Their bedroom found here**

** /2010/11/cottage-style-interiors**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please note that the following Chapter is full of lemony goodness. If you are not 18 you should probably not be reading this. If you are 18 and don't know what a lemon is (other then the citrus fruit) this is the best description question/index?qid=20081125163800AAdMWv6 **

**Even though I have already written a lemon (Lucy's Diary) I can't help but be completely nervous about this and even my other lemon (The Game that Changes Everything). I'm nervous of not putting in enough descriptors or of the writing being just plain sucky. But I am still going to challenge myself and do it anyway. **

Chapter 7

Even though she hinted at it Natsu kept back from her. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He wanted to claim her, he needed it, but he didn't want to scare her with his ferocious nature.

He watched as she gazed upon him with her chocolatey brown orbs. She slowly reached behind herself to slowly unzip her dress. His eyes became wide as she pulled the garment from her body and let it fall at her feet. He snorted a puff of smoked as he took in her red undergarments. "Luce, you are shaking a red flag in the face of a bull right now and I am liable to attack."

"Then, let's play a game Natsu."

A game? What the hell!? She wanted to play a game at a time like this? She walked over to him and pushed his open shirt off of his arms to let it pool at his feet. "This game requires a little less clothing."

"How is this a game, Luce?"

"You said you don't trust yourself not to go into a frenzy. " She pulled his scarf off of his body and laid it on a dresser nearby. "If we lay down some ground rules we can play until we need to take it a step further. The first rule is:" she reached behind her to unclasp her bra and let it fall. "only clothing below the waist worn. So, Natsu, I'm afraid you are going to have to get rid of that shirt."

Natsu itched to touch her glorious breasts. Her nipples pebbled as if searching for his hands all on their own. He ripped his t-shirt over his head and threw it who knew where. He didn't really care at this point. He forced himself to stay two steps away from her.

"The second rule is we get to explore each other in this state. No other clothing gets removed until neither of us can stand it any longer."

Natsu wasted no time. He closed the gap between them and plummeted the depths of her mouth with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her to him. Feeling her moan of approval along his chest down his core. Her nipples pebbled against his skin screaming for him to touch her. He picked her up. With a cry of surprise he threw her on the bed and pushed her back into the mattress. She nipped at his lips. "Third rule, we remove the rest of our clothing ourselves. I don't want this lingerie set set aflame."

"I wouldn't do that. I rather like this set."

Lucy nodded at him. "I hoped you would. I picked it with you in mind."

Natsu smirked at her. He lazily stroked her arm. "How long ago was that, Luce? Hmm?"

She blushed. "Never you mind that." She pulled him back to her. He kissed her fiercely. He was sure her lips were swollen and bruised but he just didn't have the state of mind to care. He trailed kisses along her neck. She moaned in the back of her throat.

Lucy's arousal scent permeated through the room. He breathed deep and arched an eyebrow. "Luce?" He cupped her breast.

"Hmm?" she asked. Not really completely coherent.

"You smell delicious, but different."

She blushed at him. "Probably because you are turning me on you so much."

He grinned at that. "No, no Luce I know that. I've honestly smelt the scent of your arousal before, er when you were drunk the other night. I do still smell that scent. But I don't know, it seem...well...just more."

"Natsu, if you are able to put together coherent thoughts I must not be doing enough." After that she lunged at him her own mouth latching onto his neck. He hissed and pushed her back down. He kissed her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, he licked the underside of her left breast while he caressed and tweaked the right nipple.

She arched into his touch. "Natsu...please..."

"Please what Luce?"

"More, I want more."

"Like this Luce?" He huffed out a small breath over her left nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking at her. So as not to hurt her with his point fangs he nipped gently. She writhed beneath him.

Lucy reached for him and stroked down the panels of his abs. He hissed in a breath as scale patterns formed along his face and his teeth became sharper.

"Dragon force..." Lucy hesitantly whispered.

"Yeah Luce, this is part of my body's preparation to claim you. Do I scare you?"

She cupped his cheek. "How could you? I love you."

Natsu nudged her legs apart so he could rest himself into her core. Letting her feel what she did to him and giving her one last opportunity to turn away.

When his erection sweeped against her she sighed. She was nervous but ready. "Oh Natsu..."

"What is it Luce?"

"I think I'm about to break rule number three." With that she reach between them for the button of his shorts.

He pulled away and stood at the foot of the bed. She frowned at him.

"Luce, I'm afraid of the frenzy if you touch me."

She pouted but then sat up and removed her panties. "I want you, Natsu."

He still didn't remove his shorts. He moved in to kiss her stomach and pushed her legs apart. He looked at her glistening mound and salivated. He knew he wouldn't be able to feast on her there this time. But he had to touch her. It felt imperative to proceeding. He tentatively stroked one finger down her center and plunged it into her depths. She moaned and bucked against his finger which drove it further.

He hesitantly pulled it out only to come back with another. He let her hips coax the start of the rhythm until he took over himself. He then felt it. The proof that she was only his. "Mine."

"Only yours, always Natsu. I..."

"Shh Luce, no worries. I may not have done this either but people tend to forget about a dragon slayer's heightened hearing. I have heard the mutterings of some of the girls saying how their first time sucked because it hurt so bad. I know it will hurt but I will try to make it as good as I can for you. I won't move until you, or your body tells me you are ready."

With that said he pulled away to discard the rest of this clothing. He came back and Lucy gasped. He was huge. She knew this was going to hurt she was terrified now. She wanted him but...

"Luce, relax. It's just me. It's only ever going to me. I will take care of you."

Lucy relaxed as his hand coaxed her shoulder. He positioned himself at her entrance. He asked her with his eyes and as she nodded. He pushed himself into her. He felt her wince and kissed her. He stayed like that for a minute so her muscles stretched to accommodate him. Then he pushed passed the barrier.

She screamed her pain as tears rolled down her cheeks. Natsu kissed her tears away and tried to stay still even though his instincts were telling him to pound into her. Then he felt her hips move, as if instinctively saying the pain had ebbed away. He rolled his hips back as she stared on in wonder instead of pain. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

They set a pace together. He laced his fingers with hers and groaned in satisfaction. Then the frenzy started. He could no longer stop it but at least she was no longer hurting. He grunted and adjusted pulled at her hips as he pushed into her. He felt her quiver underneath. Her eyes turned smoky and he could tell she was close. "Let go, Luce. Let go and let me see."

With that a whimpering wail echoed the walls of the room. He felt himself about to follow close behind. He closed in the space between them and bit the spot where her neck and shoulder met with his long fangs. He felt the skin rip open at the intrusion of his teeth. He also heard another whimpering wail as his bite brought her to orgasm again. Her keening cry felt like salvation as he undone. He licked at her bite, his saliva acting as a healing agent to the punctured skin.

Natsu stayed inside her and felt something seemed off. He moved his hips. Oh shit. He may have been brought to orgasm but his body wasn't done. He was amped for more and the frenzy could not be stopped. He wanted her deeper.

Without questioning it he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and thrust hard and deep over and over. "Natsu..."

He looked down at the erotic sight as it pulled at his heartstrings. She was flushed with pleasure and riding the wave again. "Mmm...Natsu..."

As she came around him he lost himself again. He felt the frenzy leave his body. He pulled away from her to only pull her against him as he felt himself punge into a dark oblivion.

**Well hopefully that played out as well as everyone anticipated. I do plan on more lemons in this story. I just hope I will get over my apprehension of writing them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really excited about this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it. Afterwards see author's note for citations and recommendations.**

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies._

_-Aristotle_

Chapter 8

Natsu slowly abandoned the darkness for the remaining light that was falling through the window. He smiled as the memories reclaimed him of the wonderful moments and day he had with Luce. She was curled away from him on her side.

He traced the curve of her spine with his eyes. He wasn't going to take her again. He knew her body had to recoup. But he did want to look his fill.

He reached her and gently turned her over so she laid on her back. She moaned in opposition to the idea of being moved. But she did not reawaken.

Natsu knew this sight was one that would forever be ingrained in his memory. The last few rays of sunlight shining in across her abdomen. _My mate. _He thought to himself.

"Yes, Natsu, always..." she mumbled half asleep.

Natsu smiled at that for a second until he realized something was off. His forehead crinkled as he frowned momentarily. "Lucy, I didn't say that aloud."

Lucy stirred again. "I heard you say it, Natsu."

"I thought it, Luce. I didn't say it."

He hovered above her then noticed her mark where he claimed her. _That's strange._

"What's strange?"

"Well first off you are reacting to my thoughts again. But also your mark...from what I knew it would just be some type of mark to represent the dragon slayer that claimed his mate. But..."

"But?"

Natsu got up and walked to the bathroom. _Where does he think he is going? And he didn't answer my question!_

_ I'm not going far, Luce. And I'll show you what I mean in a sec._

He giggled at her gasp. "You talked in my head! How did you talk in my head?"

Again, Natsu didn't answer but she heard water running from the bathroom. _Relax, Luce, I am gonna prepare a bath for us. In our oversized bathtub! _She felt his inward mental yay more then heard it, and despite the fact that she was a tad frustrated with him for walking away without answering her questions. She gave herself up to relaxing for the moment.

A few minutes later Natsu came in and picked Lucy up in his arms. Her hands curved around his neck and she subconsciously curled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He purred in reaction.

"Natsu, what's going on?"

"Just a sec, I want you to see for yourself." He put her down in front of the mirror above the sink and pushed her hair back so she could see her neck. There on her neck was what looked like a gold celestial key with a flame as the emblem. But it also sat on a background of flames.

"Hmm...so you only thought I would probably receive the flame mark?"

"Yes, I have an idea what is going on but," he picked her back up. "We are going to relax in the tub first."

She smiled at him. Her emotions were a little in tandem but they kept wavering back to the pool of happiness she was sure would never ebb.

There was a bench surrounding the edge of the tub and Natsu sat there and pulled Lucy onto his lap. His body vulnerable to her charms reacted. But he pushed back it's reaction. He gently massaged her shoulders and smiled as she relaxed more against him. _This feels nice._

_ I'm glad you think so, Luce. _

_Explain please._

Natsu outwardly sighed. _Well, I can't be completely sure. I mean Igneel only told me a little bit. But, I remember him saying that some dragons and their mates could communicate telepathically with each other. I got the impression that it was rare since he __made of point of __insist__ing__ not all could. _

_ Okay I understand not bringing something up if you were unsure of __how prevalent it might have been. Is there anything else?_

_ Igneel also said that some mates could...how did he put it...control maybe...a dragons magic. Or something like that. Sorry it was a long time ago so it's a fuzzy memory._

_ It's okay, Natsu. So I might be able to harness or maybe __re-channel__ your magic?_

_ Possible, which that would be wicked cool. I'm fired up to try it. But right now is a time for cuddling and relaxing._

Lucy smiled at him. He turned to her and kissed her. His early kisses had be hesitant and she had initiated them. His later kisses had been hungry because of the frenzied state he had been in. This kiss was a kiss of reverence. He showed her with actions how much he truly adored her. The kiss was a promise of the future and an acknowledgment that this was not part of some dream. This was reality. He broke the kiss.

"Shoot I nearly forgot!" He jumped out of the tub butt ass naked. She would have enjoyed the view if it weren't for the fact that when he jumped out he splashed a huge mass of water in her face. She blinked.

"Dammit Natsu!" She yelled and gave him a mental image of what he did.

"Sorry, Luce!" She heard him rummaging through stuff in the other room. She had a feeling when she got back in the bedroom it was going to be a pigsty.

He must have found what he was looking for because he ran back into the room and almost childishly jumped back in the tub until he saw her look.

_Don't you dare jump in this tub again!_

He smiled sheepishly at her.

She was still pretty angry about getting splashed in the face so she didn't see what it was that he held behind his back. "Luce, I know that to other dragon slayer's and to each other we can acknowledge how much our relationship means. We know that we are meant to be together forever. That your life is mine and vice versa.

But, because not all people will understand. Because, I know you and your dreams. I want you to have so much more then just that. I want all of our friends to look at you and know how much you are mine. I want strangers on the street to comprehend that you are my world. I want you not only as my mate in dragon slayer terms. But as my wife in human terms."

He pulled out the box that was behind him. He opened it. Inside was a beautiful oval ruby ring. "Lucy, will you marry me?"

With that she started crying. She couldn't even formulate the words, mentally or verbally, so she simply nodded. He smiled at her and slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's a fire dragon ruby. It's supposed to have some kind of magical power. But honestly, I kinda tuned the salesman out after he said fire dragon ruby. It just seemed too perfect."

"It's beautiful. I think it suits us, too."

In the woods 20 feet from the house a man cloaked in shadows listened in on the lovers' conversation. He clenched his fists in frustration and his teeth in impatience. It would be his. He had came to Magnolia to obtain it, and he would stop at nothing to recover it now.

He just had to qualm his impatience and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it. I certainly did. It was a lot better then my husband's proposal. Any guys watching...it is never a good idea to put the engagement ring in the refrigerator and have your intended retrieve it. ;;**

**Some citations: **

**The mark ideas came from multiple places really. I've read a few stories where the dragon slayers marked their mates. But a wonderful oneshot by DestinysRequiem called Lust of a Dragon was the first that had the marks take on a representation of both of them. Read that here s/10292875/1/Lust-of-a-Dragon**

**And the key itself while I did form the idea myself another author mentioned a key specifically in their one shot and I felt I had to give them a nod too. Love's Flame by D3m0nDarks s/10326228/1/Love-s-Flame**

**Even before reading any of the mate stories I had read a series of vampire romance novels by author Michelle Bardsley, the _Broken Heart_** **series. I strongly recommend them to anyone that loves vampire romances. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Originally I did not intend to write another Lemon this soon. But in all honesty it just seems to fit the situation. **

Chapter 9

Lucy opened her eyes to the sunlit room. She shifted ever so slightly and felt pinned down by one well muscled arm. She smiled at the memory of last night. He had been worried he would be so forceful and at one point he was. But most of the night had been so gentle.

It was a difficult step since she was trapped underneath his arm. But she managed to turn over so she was laying on his chest. She smiled up at him and stroked the panel of muscles adorning his abdomen.

She took a visual tour of his body. The previous night she really didn't have much time to peruse but she took the opportunity to now. She smiled shyly as she took in his length. He wasn't fully erect but even so he was still large. She gasped as it twitched in her gaze.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Busted...she turned back up to look at Natsu. He had a cocky look on his face. Lucy's face felt ablaze. She tried to think without broadcasting what to say in this predicament when she came across a clever thought.

She traveled her fingers along the sides of his rib cage. He shifted under her ministrations, obviously enjoying the caresses. But then she smiled deviously and started tickling his ribs.

He cackled whooping bouts of laughter. This went on for a few minutes before Natsu finally trapped her hands and flipped her underneath him. _That was very naughty, Luce. How should I punish you?_

_ Punish?_

_ Yes, punish. _She looked up into his eyes and noticed that they shifted. One minute they were a deep ebony the next they looked reptilian, bright yellow orbs with slanted pupils. It was only for an instant before they went back to the normal ebony. She didn't have long to contemplate his eyes however because Natsu had leaned in and began licking her mate symbol.

She shifted restlessly beneath him as he nibbled and coaxed her body. He traced patterns down her sides as he shifted to her collar bone and trailed kisses along it toward her breastbone. She felt her back arch to meet him and he gently laughed into her mind. _Like that do you?_

She didn't respond with her mind or verbally. She knew her body was expressing to him what words could not.

He continued a path of kisses trailing the length of her body. He pushed his leg between hers to situate himself between them. Once he did he scooted back to the edge of the bad. He pulled her body toward him and spread her legs wide. "Luce, you smell amazing." He momentarily thought her scent was still different from last night. But he didn't broadcast this, it wasn't important right now. He crouched to his knees and began kissing her thighs. She whimpered below him. _I wonder if you taste as good as you smell, Luce._

He scented her directly at her core. Her body reacted and tried to close herself off from him. _No, Luce, you're mine, and this is just as much for you as it is for me. _He parted her folds with his tongue, coaxing at her until he came across a spot that had her pulling at his hair and moaning in approval.

_More, Natsu..._He continued his administrations and mewled in satisfaction at her taste. She was exquisite. He inserted a finger into her and she cried out. He pumped and licked at her lovingly until she came apart in his arms.

He climbed back up her body and let her catch her breath. She was panting as if she had been underwater gasping for her replenishment of air. After a few minutes he pulled her on top of him. She panicked. _I...Natsu?_

_ No worries, Luce. I'll help. _He positioned himself at her entrance and pulled her hips down to meet him. He felt her sigh all around him. They met each other thrust for thrust. It was gentle and it was giving and when Lucy felt an echo in her body similar to the time before she felt her speed increasing trying to reach the peak.

_We will reach it together. _Natsu told her mind as he was close also. He reached between them and stroked at her while his body pumped inside her. His eyes had taken on the reptilian golden quality again. He felt her keen in satisfaction and her body squeeze him as she came. This triggered his own release and soon they were panting in each other's arms.

He kissed her shoulder. _Love you, Luce._

She pushed herself to her elbows. _Love you, too!_

She got up and headed to the bathroom. _Where do you think you are going?_

_ To take a shower, we have a lot of things to do today._ She looked over her shoulder at him. _I never said you couldn't join me._

The shower was merely a visual exploration of each other. They were enjoying how they could pet each other just because they belonged to each other in a way neither ever anticipated.

"So, what all do we need to do?" Natsu asked as they dried off and got dressed.

"We need to find a cart to tote my items from my apartment. I need to tell my landlady what is going on. Hopefully she doesn't kill me for the short notice. We probably should stop by the guild at some point..." She trailed off her thoughts. Did everyone in the guild know what was going on? They knew about the house and she suspected someone had took in Happy for the night.

They walked hand in hand to her apartment. The talk with the landlady didn't go over as badly as Lucy thought. But maybe that is because every time the landlady seemed about to get defensive, Natsu would growl at her menacingly.

He was now taking a full cart back to the house to unload. But she still had much more to pack. She stilled at a noise coming from her bedroom. Maybe Natsu forgot something. It wasn't that long since he left the apartment. _Natsu?_

She didn't get an answer in response. She headed to the bedroom to investigate. A large man cloaked in shadow stood there. A scream attempted to climb up her throat but as she opened her mouth something struck her. She felt her knees go weak as her body fell and she plummeted into darkness.

**I am not sure I like this chapter that much. I am struggling with being sick, tired, etc. I think this chapter is a bit weak.**

**Please review if you are liking thus far.**

**Any predictions want to share? PM me.**

**I'm wanting more to read myself. I don't like AU and Fairy Tail High stuff. I want more good NaLu stories. I especially like the mate ones. Anyone recommend any must reads to me? PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Natsu finishes unloading the cart. He is sure that Lucy will probably throw a fit at the muddled arrangement. But honestly he just wants to get back to her. He can't pinpoint why that is though. Sure, he loves her and wants to be with her. That part is a given. But he also has the huge pit in his stomach that is an emotional amalgamation of missing her, even though he has been away an hour at most, and worry.

Natsu pushes the cart through Magnolia. He greets people as he passes with smiles. He feels like he has to share this insurmountable amount of jubilation with the world around him. Last time he was nearly this happy was probably when Happy hatched from the egg. But no, this happiness topped that by an immense measure.

He neared her apartment now. _What would soon be a vacant empty apartment_, he smiled to himself at the thought. He waited to hear a retort in return. He was sure that he was close enough their mental link would be intact but when he heard nothing the worry inside him bubbled to the surface with a vengeance.

He haphazardly dumped the cart outside the building and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he opened the door nothing immediately looked off. Her keys and whip were laying on her desk where she left them when they started packing. _Luce?_

She still didn't respond. Yes, something was wrong here. He went into her bedroom and a red haze engulfed his vision. He knelt and inspected the small pool of blood on the floor. He snarled as he recognized an unfamiliar pungent scent. The strange thing about the scent was that it wasn't altogether unfamiliar. "Another slayer has Luce."

He whipped back through the living room to grab her keys and whip. She would want them to help kick the abductor's ass when he found them. Because the scent was strongest at her bedroom window he vaulted through it and began tracking.

He followed the scent to a deep forest. There were rocky hillsides encompassing the forest on all sides as far as Natsu could tell.

Then Natsu scented something that would put a damper on his search. The sky opened up and it started to downpour. Crap, he had to keep trailing the scent as far as he could before the rain washed it away.

OoO

Lucy groaned as she felt an uncomfortable rocky surface below her. She was hoping she would wake up to dull headache. But no her head felt like someone had cracked her skull open then repeatedly smacked at said crack for good measure.

She opened her eyes to her surroundings. Nothing but darkness loomed around her. Although she was assuming since the surface was rocky and the area had a dank feel to it that she was probably in a cave of some sort.

A shadow in the cave tore apart from the rest. Her abductor she assumed. She couldn't make out any of his features. All she saw was a darker shadow amongst the rest that paced back and forth.

"Ah so the girl awakens," his voice has an element to it that sends chills up and down her spine. The shadow comes closer to her and she shivers when she feels his breath on her neck. "Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting you."

_Keyword 'plan' I'm sure. _Lucy knew to never trust what an abductor said, only to keep alert and not to do anything reckless. "So, what do you want from me if you don't plan on hurting me?"

"Right to the point, I like that." The shadow moved to the wall and lit a torch. It bathed the cave in firelight.

It wasn't enough to lighten much of it, but at least she could see the general area around her now. She could tell that the cave was deep because she could not see a hint of natural light anywhere.

Her abductor had been staying here for a bit also. There were hints at a campfire and his bedroll lay beside it, rumpled from having been slept in.

She surveyed her captor as he took the hood from his face. He was older, probably mid twenties. His face was marred with scrapes and a huge scar decorated his right cheek. He had long mangy midnight blue or purple hair (the lighting made it difficult to tell for certain). The cut of his hair kind of reminded her of Gajeel's style but where Gajeel's was swept back from his face. This man's hair framed his in a spiky disarray. The man was mildly intimidating, but there was something about his eyes that calmed her.

The color of his eyes was hard to define. He had small beady irises and the color looked to be a viridian green. But there wasn't a maliciousness in his eyes. There was almost a fear in his eyes which confused Lucy to no end. He was the one that held her captive and he seemed scared.

The man in front of her cleared his throat. "Give me your ring and I will let you go."

"My ring? But why do you want my ring?" She looked down at the ring in question and was mildly confused by what she saw. Earlier the ring had been almost pulsing with it's own light in a red brilliance. But now the color was dull and the ring seemed to have a lifelessness in comparison. This she added to the growing list of things that didn't make sense.

"I'm a dragon slayer and my mate needs that ring!"

"Huh?" Lucy felt she was going to be in a forever state of bafflement. She looked at the ring again and for some reason it seemed to pulse back to life.

"Why would your mate need my ring? It's just a ring...isn't it?"

_Luce? Dammit Luce, where are you? Please hear me._

_ Natsu?_

_Oh Luce, thank the gods. Please, love, describe to me where you are._

Lucy smiled at the endearment and proceeded to mentally visually project to Natsu what she saw.

_Hmm, not much to go on. But no worries Luce, I know I'm not terribly far away. If only this rain would let up._

_ Wow, I didn't even know it was raining. I must be pretty far underground if that's the case. _

_ Underground? Hmm that gives me an idea. Too bad I can't call your spirits. But that won't stop me from getting to you. We will be reunited soon, Luce._

**Too bad Gajeel isn't with him he could shovel her out. But Natsu's reckless determination is probably what will get him to her. At least I think so. See even I don't have this part completely planned. The new dragon slayer here, was so not in my mild outline I had for the story. But once I thought of him I was like 'oooh must run with that.'**

**If you are curious about the color of his eyes I found that here. wiki/Viridian**

**I wanted something between a turquoise and a teal. **

**Thanks to those of you that gave me recommendations to read. If you have more feel free to PM me. Don't feel limited to mate stories though. Just no AU and especially no Fairy Tail High School ones. I also love GaLe (Gajevy) too so don't feel limited to NaLu. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A longer chapter then most. I hope you enjoy it, I am pretty happy with it myself.**

Chapter 11

Natsu really regretted saying things sometimes, in this case it was more along the lines of thinking something. He mistakenly told Lucy he had an idea of how to get to her. But the truth of the matter was he had a foolish concept in mind that didn't really make much sense at all. But heck since he thought up the idea he might as well run with it at this point.

Natsu began to use his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and superior strength to start mauling the wet land beneath him. After going about a foot he thought maybe this was a mistake. The earth was soggy and slippery and it had taken him twenty minutes to get that far. He only really accomplished an unintentional camouflage outfit mostly made of mud and coating a vast majority of his body.

_Luce, I'm gonna have to try something else. This isn't really going so well. _He knew he would regret it but he also sent a mental image to show his botched up effort.

She of course giggled back in his head.

OoO

Lucy couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her throat. The man in front of her squinted his eyes at her in confusion.

"He's here isn't he?"

Lucy attempted to cover up her laughter and shook her head. "How should I know?"

"Because you are his mate. Your connection is strong and you can communicate with each other telepathically." He went over to her and clasped her elbow. "Come on then, there's not much point in sticking around here. He would find this hideout sooner or later anyways."

He grabbed the torch and led Lucy along a winding cave path. It was steep and in several places she had to bend at the waist so she didn't bump her head. Her head began to throb in reminder of her injury. But she was determined that it would not slow her down.

_Natsu, just continue to try to scent me out. He is leading me out of the cave. _

_ Okay, Luce_, _your 'voice' sounds a little closer also. You must be at least closer to the surface._

After thirty minutes through the winding cave path she noticed a light at the end of the tunnel. She also smelled the wet earth and heard the rain. They exited the cave, and she looked around herself for some sign of Natsu.

She wasn't expecting a mud covered humanoid shape.

"Natsu!" She screamed at him. "You continued the digging even after you realized it was a bad idea, didn't you? You idiot!"

"Luce! That's just mean. I was only trying to find you sooner!"

"Yeah with a botched up plan to do so!"

"Enough of this. Congeria Calligo."

Suddenly the two bickering mages were enveloped in a deep purplish blue cloud, the color of the sky at midnight. Neither could see anything. Both groaned and verbalized their torment at having to deal with their current blindness.

"If you two are done fighting then?" The spell dissipated around them.

Natsu approached the dragon slayer. He lit his fist on fire. "You will be returning my mate!" He got about a foot from the other slayer when suddenly his fist's flame was extinguished. "What the...?"

"Maybe we should hear him out, Natsu?"

"Intriguing, you have control of his flame. That's really unique."

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Lucy crossed her arms across her chest. "But you will explain what is going on here. Why you kidnapped me? What it has to do with this ring? Everything, got it?"

The dragon slayer growled in disagreement but nodded his head nonetheless. "My name is Hemlock. I am a Chaos Dragon Slayer."

When Hemlock confirmed that he was a dragon slayer Natsu of course began questioning. "Did you have a lacrima imbedded in yourself or were you brought up by a dragon?"

"Visalth was the name of my dragon. From what he told me, he believed it was his brother, Tavrinth, dragon of chaotic destruction, that brought up what we now know to be Acnologia."

Both the spirit mage and fire dragon slayer were dumbfounded. "That was over 400 years ago that Acnologia became a dragon. How is it possible that your dragon would be brothers to the dragon who trained Acnologia?"

"Dragons are kind of immortal, Natsu..."

"Yeah but I figured Acnologia probably killed his own dragon or something. I thought maybe that was lost information."

"Like, I said Visalth believed it was his brother only based on the type of abilities Acnologia now has as a dragon. But he said his power also turned a dark magic even darker. If Tavrinth had been the dragon to train Acnologia he would never have taught him the destructive side. He would have only taught him the chaos magic similar to my own. But who knows maybe when he lost his light, his humanity, he gained access to the other magic."

"His light? You are making that sound different then anything I've heard of before. I think I heard that because he killed so many dragons his humanity was basically ripped from him."

"Visalth told me that, that was only part of what happened. Visalth told me that when Acnologia had turned 24 he had not found or at least had not claimed his mate. A mate is not just our love they are also our light. Visalth believed without that the dragon magic in the slayer probably overtook his humanity."

_I really don't know how old Gajeel is but if he is close to 24 he needs to know this!_

_ You think he found his mate?_

_ Natsu, I love you, but you are extremely dense. His mate is Levy!_

"I appreciate all this knowledge you are throwing at us. But, what does this have to do with kidnapping me for my ring?"

"Your ring is a dragon gem. I read that a dragon gem can strengthen the bonds between a dragon slayer and mate. My mate, Clarice, she is human. She nearly died when I claimed her. I thought maybe the dragon gem might have some type of 'Holder Magic' in it that she could utilize to protect herself."

"You said earlier that I controlled Natsu's flame. Do you think that was the power of the Fire Dragon Ruby?"

"Fire Dragon Ruby?"

"That's the type of gem that is in my ring."

"Crap...if I had known there were specific elements...I bet I am looking for a purplish blue dragon gem..."

"You mean you kidnapped me for no reason?!"

Natsu jumped in the air. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Hemlock took the punch to the left cheek.

"You didn't stop me that time," Natsu said to Lucy.

"We don't know that I stopped you the first time. Besides, he deserved it."

"Yeah, I did deserve it. I admit that. But you did control his flame. I saw your mark and I'm guessing Visalth told me a bit more about mates then your dragon did."

"Igneel didn't tell me much. I didn't really like to sit still and what he told me he tried to present as a story."

_You still don't like to sit still. _Lucy thought at him and stuck out her tongue.

Natsu gave her an annoyed look that didn't last long. His loving smile quickly replacing it.

"The mark explains it. The combination of your magics represented in the mark says how your magic had the possibility of convergence. I can see you telepathically communicating which is another possible reason for the mark. But when Natsu's flame was extinguished and he was baffled that cinched it. Lucy put out his fire to keep him from attacking me."

Lucy had to admit to herself that it did kind of make sense.

"Ugh, but now I am back at square one. I don't even know anything about gemstones."

"You are probably looking for iolite, amethyst, or there are different shades of spinel being a possibility. They are all purple or violet blue shaded gemstones. I would start researching those."

"Thank you, and again I am sorry. I would probably start training how to control his fire if I were you."

"Ooh two on two fighting. I'm fired up to try that!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu. Of course that was exciting to him.

**Names: The attack that Hemlock does is latin and vaguely means chaos blindess/cloud.**

**I can't find it now but I looked up a bunch of dark and chaos based names which is where I originally got the name Hemlock.**

**Clarice I honestly just randomly thought up while typing this chapter. I didn't preplan her name at all. **

**Visalth and Tavrinth were both names taken from a dragon name generator found here /dragon_ **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a lot longer to write this one then most. Originally Natsu and Lucy didn't seem to want to argue so I had to coax them that direction. I feel guilty forcing them to fight lol. I had to play out the punch with my husband which I didn't alert him and he was like. "Please don't punch me." (Of course I didn't really punch him) After he made me kiss him for compensation lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I have been using italics for the thoughts passing between Natsu and Lucy but I am going to also use them for this letter Lucy is writing. There isn't going to be any mental conversations between the two this chapter so it shouldn't make it confusing.**

Chapter 12

_Dear Mama, _

_ I'm sorry that I have not written recently. I have been extremely busy. So many things have happened. Most of those I wish you would have been here so I could ask your opinion on them._

_ I've previously wrote to you about my future self and how I learned my feelings for Natsu. Well, he let me know he felt the same way. Dragon Slayers are tricky mages and our relationship is hard to put down on paper. Things I just don't feel like I can even tell you, Mama. I feel bad saying that but I wanted you to know that we are engaged and I couldn't be happier. _

_ I wish you and Papa could be here for the wedding. I will have my spirits and I am sure they will guide me through the day._

_ I'm thinking of having Capricorn give me away. But I have yet to run this thought by him. If he doesn't perhaps Master Makarov will both give me away and perform the ceremony._

_ I know I want to have the wedding soon. There is so much to plan though. I don't plan on it being a big ceremony but still..._

_ I have the opportunity to write you now after a couple weeks of chaos because I am in bed sick. _

_ Being out and about in the rain for hours upon hours traveling is never a good idea. My body is paying for my mind's stupidity. But even if we hadn't traveled in the rain for a few hours to get to the train then the conversation we had with Hemlock, he's a chaos dragon slayer, probably would have made me sick alone. The conversation probably lasted at least a half an hour in the rain. _

_ The fever broke a week ago but Natsu still won't let me out of bed. I made him supper the day after my fever broke. Somehow after I had eaten a few bites of my own meal I had fallen asleep at the table. _

_ I've never felt this lethargic and until I get over it Natsu won't let me leave. He left a bit ago to send Levy to see me. I convinced him that I don't have a fever so I should not be contagious. _

_ As always I miss you terribly, Mama. _

_Your Loving Daughter,_

_ Lucy_

Lucy looked around the bedroom at the clutter of boxes. Natsu had managed to get the rest of her stuff from her apartment but unpacking was a different thing altogether. She had tried to get up to do it when the fever was still hanging on. But Natsu scolded her severely telling her she needed to get better before she took on the task.

Now she didn't really feel sick but because of the constant lethargic state she was in she had no desire to unpack. Normally the clutter would annoy the crap out of her. But honestly she just didn't care. She was more into being lazy then anything else.

The only thing that outranked her laziness was the fact she was feeling kind of lonely. Hopefully Levy would get here soon. Maybe she would have some reading material with her.

Just as she thought that she heard the large door from the other room slam shut. "Hey Lu?"

"In here, Levy,"

Levy came into the room her arms full of books. "Yay, reading material! You are a life saver, Levy."

"Actually, some of it is reading material but a lot of it is research."

"And what are you researching?"

"Dragon slayer mates," Levy said avoiding Lucy's gaze.

"Any reason you are wanting to know?" Lucy of course knew her friend's feelings but she liked to tease her about it. Especially, after all the teasing Lucy periodically got about Natsu before the recent events that had led her here.

"Lu, I've learned some things that I think you should know."

"Hmm?" Lucy felt the sleepiness overtaking her a bit again.

"Let me find the stanza again so I don't get the wording wrong." Levy seemed to be stalling but Lucy didn't really mind. It gave her more time to relax.

OoO

Meanwhile, at the guild, Natsu was trying his best to talk to the iron dragon slayer but it wasn't really going so well. He wasn't as good as Lucy with the talking thing. He would rather just bust some skulls and be done with it. But he promised Luce that he would try to talk this through.

"Gajeel, seriously Hemlock stated that if the dragon slayers don't find their mate the dragon side will take over. You know that Levy is your mate you just aren't doing anything about it."

"Tch, what makes you think so, Salamander?"

"Give it up, Gajeel, if you don't fess up about your feelings towards Levy. I will," Lily stated from where he sat beside Gajeel.

"I shouldn't be the only dragon slayer you are harping on, Salamander. What about Laxus?"

Natsu was taken back by the comment. He had never seen much from Laxus other then indifference. He didn't really seem to be interested in any female in the guild that Natsu could tell. Not that he really knew what he was looking for. "Maybe second generation dragon slayers are different then first?"

"Tch, I guess that is a possibility."

"So maybe Laxus and Cobra don't have to worry about it."

Kinana was wiping down a table nearby. "Cobra? Do you mean, Erik?"

"I think I heard a conversation once where he said that was his name. Oh wait, that was a conversaton he was having with you, Kinana. How do you know him?"

"I don't know how I know him. I try to visit him once a month, I'm sure you have noticed that I take off for about a week. During that week I go to Era to plead with the Magic Council and to see him. I don't know why but being in his presence calms me." Kinana smiled and walked off continuing her job.

"I think Cobra found his mate," Gajeel stated.

"It is going to be hard to claim her when he is in prison."

"We should let Master Makarov know all this actually. Maybe he can get word to the council faster that Cobra needs set free."

"He's not the only dragon slayer that needs to find a mate soon though."

"No, tch, maybe resident match maker might have an idea or two on how to resolve that," Gajeel grinned.

"You still aren't off the hook yourself, Gajeel."

"No worries, Salamander, I'll work on something."

OoO

After several minutes of Levy pretending to look through the book she turned to Lucy. Her cheeks tinted pink. "So, I am not trying to pry, Lu, but when Natsu claimed you, uh, did he say anything about your scent?"

Lucy blushed at the memory. She chewed her lower lip. This was her best friend, well her best female friend, but she had a hard time sharing such personal information. She sighed, "He said that I smelled better then ever the first night. He said it was," she blushed, "my arousal but stronger."

Levy sighed, "Lu, the reason you smelled so good is because you were ovulating. You were fertile that time. Did he say that you smelled the same any other time."

Lucy shook her head. "He stated I still smelled good but not as good as the first time. I didn't really question it. I just thought the first time maybe his senses were excessively strong. Wait that means...you're saying..."

"Lu, I think the lethargy isn't from your sickness. I think you might be pregnant."

Lucy jumped from her bed. To hell with sleeping she had to find her calendar. It had to be among these stupid boxes. "Lu, what are you doing?"

"I'm searching for my calendar. I need to confirm the last time I wrote MMV on it. I need to confirm the possibility of this being true."

"MMV? I know what it refers to but what does that acronym stand for?"

"My monthly visitor, I read it in a book somewhere and it stuck." Lucy shrugged noncommittally.

"Lu, I think you know what you are going to find. I think the search for the calendar is fruitless."

"But we just started our life together. I wanted a baby in the future but not now..."

Levy sighed. There was a bit more to being pregnant with a dragon slayer's baby that would scare Lucy but how should she broach the subject. "Lu, I hate to say this. I know you are already scared about having a baby. But there is a bit more to it then that."

**I was dreading this announcement. I am terrified that people will be like 'she's pregnant too soon.' But it's a big portion of the storyline. I've read so many stories where she becomes out of commission fighting wise because the baby takes too much energy from her. But I don't plan on going that route at all. Remember she can control Natsu's flames so even if she doesn't have access to her own magic, she has that.**

**If you are excited to see what is in store in the future please review. This bomb I dropped has got me on edge.**

**Regarding my own pregnancy, I tried to add something semi-comical about Lucy's lethargic moments because I did the same. My husband and I were playing a pen and paper game, I don't recall the game because I wasn't interested only that it involved a western undead theme and used lottery coins for something, but during the game I literally fell asleep right in the middle of the floor. I had had suspicions already that I was pregnant because the minute we got married we started trying. Women in my family have trouble conceiving and I really wanted to be a mom more then anything so we expected to have awhile. But I believe I got pregnant within the first week of us being married. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I forgot to credit where MMV came from last chapter so just in case I did. I read a lot of books by author, Katie Macalister, and she uses that acronym in many of her books. Her books are hilarious!**

Chapter 13

"What more could there possibly be, Levy? You say I could be pregnant. You say that my tiredness is a sign of that possibility. Then you say there is more to it then that? What more is there? If I am pregnant once Natsu finds out he isn't going to let me go on missions. Heck, he probably isn't going to let me out of the house."

Lucy knew she was throwing a hissy fit but she didn't really care. If she was pregnant she was allowed right? Pregnant women had irrational moments maybe this just was her first irrational moment. But, she wouldn't let the thought that she was pregnant form solidly. She was apprehensive so she just let it go and continued on.

Levy let her friend calm down before she would proceed. This subject would be difficult to begin with forcing the subject was not the route to take. She waited until Lucy spoke again before proceeding.

"Okay so I guess I need to know as much as I can about this. I am not saying I believe I am pregnant but I need to have all the information for when I do become pregnant anyways, right?"

"Lu, dragon slayers mates, or well even female dragon slayers, are only fertile every twelve years. They are fertile for about a week. No magic ward birth control can prevent the pregnancy. So even if you cast one, it wouldn't work."

"We didn't use one anyways. I don't think either of us knew of their existence so it wouldn't have occurred to us. I guess I might have known of the possibility of such a thing existing but...no point in worrying over that now anyways. Besides, you said it wouldn't work."

"Wait, how can my body chemistry change like that? Does that mean if I'm fertile only every twelve years I don't have to deal with My Monthly Visitor?"

"I honestly don't know regarding that. If that were the case though looking for your calendar would be pointless because your body chemistry changed the moment Natsu claimed you."

Lucy nodded, at least that was something she could understand. But the conversation didn't feel finished.

Levy looked on with wary eyes. She still had more to share and the next part would be the part her friend would really throw a gasket over.

"I know that look. You still have more to tell me. So spill already how bad can it be?"

"Lu, you might regret asking that."

"What is the baby going to be born in dragon form? Am I going to lay an egg? Seriously what, Levy?"

Levy hadn't considered those possibilities, none of those were true of course, but this still was pretty bad. "The reason a dragon slayer's mate is only fertile every twelve years is so the babies won't highly outnumber the parents. A...a dragon slayer's mate end up giving birth to generally two or three babies for each birth. Sometimes four or more babies also happens but the percentage is low. Never does a single birth result however."

"You mean I am going to have a litter?"

"No, geez, not a litter. Twins or triplets are most likely."

Lucy sat down on the bed suddenly exhausted again. "Levy, I love you and...I would rather know this now of course. But...I need some time alone now. I'm sorry I'm not trying to push you out the door but I'm tired and I need some time to think."

Levy nodded to her friend and walked out her bedroom door.

_Natsu can't know yet, not until I know for certain._

_ Know what, Luce?_

"Crap!"

OoO

(Backtracking a bit)

Natsu and Gajeel walked up to the master's office. They had to let him know what was going on.

Master Makarov wasn't in the greatest of moods but he let the two dragon slayers in anyways. The both of them seeking him out had to be new one for the records.

The two dragon slayers relayed what they found out about Acnologia to Master Makarov. "So, if the dragon slayers don't find their mates by age twenty four or twenty five then the dragon side will take over?"

Master Makarov became concerned for his grandson. He knew the boy to be just as hot headed as Natsu but not typically as protective. Granted Natsu and Lucy were destined to be a couple the minute they met. Maybe Laxus just hasn't met his match yet. He sighed, the boy didn't have much time yet to find his mate then.

"We originally thought that maybe second generation dragon slayers may not have to deal with the predicament of finding a mate. But then we were informed Cobra does have a mate, he just hasn't been able to claim her yet."

"He does? Who?" Makarov asked.

"It's Kinana, Gramps, you know those weeks she takes off? She is seeing Cobra on those weeks. She has been trying to convince the Magic Council that he shouldn't be in jail but they won't listen."

"Maybe they will listen to me when I share them this new information about dragon slayers. You leave the Magic Council to me."

The two dragon slayers grinned. Looks like one second generation dragon slayer would be taken care of.

OoO

Natsu headed home with Happy. It would be their first night together since he claimed Luce. He was looking forward to sharing the time together. "We are going to be a very happy family."

"Aye sir!"

"I'm sorry that you had to stay away for so long though. I didn't know if Luce was contagious but I didn't want to risk it."

"It's okay. I know this is gonna be different."

"You promise not to pick on her too much?" Natsu asked.

"You know I can't promise that. But I will try to be good, especially if we go fishing everyday!"

"I can't promise everyday. But we will see."

_Natsu can't know yet, not until I know for certain._

_ Know what, Luce?_

Natsu furrowed his brow when she didn't mentally respond. Lucy was hiding something from him?

_Luce, what are you hiding? We are a team! Now even more so then before. __You're my mate!_

He felt Lucy sigh in his head.

_This will probably be impossible to keep from you. But I just can't tell you yet, okay? Please understand I am not keeping it from you because I don't want you to know. I just don't want to...worry you or get your hopes up I guess._

Natsu being the idiot he was couldn't begin to fathom what that could possibly mean. But he was bound and determined to find out and he knew just how to coax his mate into telling him.

**Evil tempting dragon slayer w00 h00!**

**So, I don't really like Laxus that much. Don't get me wrong I don't hate him. I just can't picture him with any of the Fairy Tail girls. I didn't originally plan on pairing up all the dragon slayers but I think I am going to have to make some O.C.s for at least two.**

**I need a general concesus though. I know for certain Yukino is going to be either Sting's or Rogue's mate. But who do you see her with more? You can either review or PM me what you think.**

**Also, I just recently read a fanfic called _The Goddess Gate _by UranoMetria ( s/10292566/1/The-Goddess-Gate) which was fantastic and I don't want to give it away to those who have not read it (Read it seriously!) but I found one particular mate thing in that story similar to mine. I did not get inspiration from this story at all but because of the similarity I felt I had to give the story a nod. Thank you again, TheSecretSeason, for recommending it to me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Low and behold we've come to my lucky number. This is going to be a sappy chapter, you've been warned.**

Chapter 14

"Wow, the house is huge now!" Happy exclaimed as he walked in. He had seen the house while it was still being worked on, but he had not seen the finished product yet.

"Yeah, the hammock is all yours now."

"But, I want to sleep with you and Lucy." Happy pouted up at Natsu.

"Sometime, but not tonight. Seems I have to have a talk to my mate."

"I think I am going to go hang out with Carla and Wendy after all. I don't want to be around when you two start fighting. Nope, not gonna get caught in the middle of that."

Natsu wanted to respond with 'who said we would be fighting' but maybe it was a good thing the exceed was leaving.

He walked into the bedroom and found Lucy curled up on the bed. He had just communicated with her telepathically a few minutes before hand but whatever sickness she caught must have caught up to her again.

Natsu sniffed the room. Yeah she still smelled off to him. Maybe he should say something now. He didn't previously because he was afraid she would rip his head off but he was starting to become overly concerned.

Natsu sat beside her and ran a hand down her cheek. She smiled.

_Playing opossum? _

_ No, just resting. _She captured his hand and kissed it.

_Luce, you still smell sick to me. Maybe it's time to get Porlyusica to come check on you._

_ I'm honestly not sure she can help. She might be able to confirm what is wrong but she won't be able to cure me, at least not if it is what I think it is._

Now Natsu was even more concerned. _Damn, Luce, how sick do you think you are?_

She pulled him closer to her so he was hovering over her body looking straight in her eyes. _I don't believe I'm sick at all, Natsu._

_ Then explain this exhaustion that has you bed ridden. _

_ You are the one that wants me to stay in bed! I've been wanting to go to the guild, go shopping, and well just plain go outside. But you wouldn't let me._

_ Oh, okay, yeah that's true then. But still, I don't know how to say this other then __that __you smell off to me, Luce. I mean I still smell your scent but it is muddled with other scents also._

_ Okay, muddled scents..._she stopped to think that over. _Yeah, that might be a confirmation. Hmm, what do you hear Natsu? _

He listened for a minute before answering. _Your stomach seems to be sounding a little sloshy._

_ Sloshy? _

_ Yeah, like you drank too much water or something._

_ Hmm, maybe you can't hear that yet. I'll have to look up when you can hear that._

_ Luce, you are not making any sense. _He really wondered if he should get Levy back here to talk some sense into her, or to at least help him make sense of what was going on.

Just before he walked in the door he happened to catch sight of Levy as she was leaving. She seemed pretty flustered herself. Like she was hiding something.

_Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on or do I have to go find Levy?_

_ Geez, Natsu, that was harsh! This isn't easy for me to say, back off a bit okay?_

She got that crazy furrow between her eyebrows when she was frustrated. Natsu felt bad for frustrating her and he leaned in to kiss that little furrow away. It was something he had always wanted to do but this was the first opportunity he had to do so.

_I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to make you angry with me._

_ I'm not angry. I'm just scared honestly._

_ What scares you?_

_ Before I found you a lot scared me. I was scared of living a life married to some wealthy jerk I didn't love. I was scared of not living up to my full potential. I was scared I wouldn't find love at all. Right now, _she sighed both in his mind and aloud, _I'm scared of how you will react to what I am about to tell you._

_ I've taken all those previous fears away, Luce. You are marrying me, not some wealthy jerk. You are exceeding your full potential by being able to manipulate my fire. _He held up his fist aflame and she took that opportunity to disperse that flame to the wicks of several candles throughout the room. His smile at her new trick captivated her. _You definitely have love staring you straight in the face, and I don't know what you are about to share with me but we will conquer it together._

_ That is more truthful then you know. _She sighed again. _Natsu, you know the night you claimed me? _He shifted so he had wedged himself between her thighs. She gasped as she felt his length harden against her.

_Not a night I am likely to forget. _

_ You remember how you said I smelled differently?_

_ You mean how you smell now but, better?_

_ Mmmhmm. _She arched against him.

_What about it, Luce?_

_ I think I know why the smell was different. I'm not for certain but I have a good idea._

_ Maybe it was the claiming magic was more powerful the first time. _He nibbled her neck, paying special attention to her mark.

_ Nope, don't think that was it.__I think that my body chemistry might have been slightly different._

He nuzzled her neck up to her ear and sucked at the lobe. _Your body chemistry probably changed at the time of claiming._

_ But, Natsu, I smelled like that before you officially claimed me._

_ Hmm, true. So, just tell me, why do you think you smelled different? _His hands were now tracing the bottom of her sleep shirt, playing with the hem tracing over her stomach.

_ Funny, that you should be playing with my stomach right now. _

_ Why's that funny? _He stopped caressing her to look her directly in her eyes. Her chocolate orbs wobbled with concern.

_Natsu, I think that night I was ovulating. I think I was fertile._

_ Luce, call me an idiot, but I don't know what that means._

_ Yup, you are an idiot. _She sighed in his head. _At least you're my idiot._

_Yes, definitely yours but e__xplain please. _He caressed her cheek.

_Being fertile means I was a__t a__ time where I could conceive. I...uh..I think.._she let a frustrated breath..._I think I'm pregnant, Natsu._

Natsu froze. He had no clue how to respond. Was she? Was it possible? She smelled off. Her stomach sounded bizarre.

Lucy's eyes watered and he just hovered there above her. His hand still cupped her cheek but he wasn't saying anything. _Natsu, please, just say something. _She felt the first tear fall.

Natsu saw it. He was frozen but he saw that his lack of verbalization and action was causing her pain. He licked her tear away. He wanted to show her that he cherished everything about her. _I'm...I'm going to be a father?_

_ I...think so. Like, I said I really don't know for certain. But it makes sense. Women tend to be pretty tired the first few weeks. You said I smelled amazing that first night but I haven't smelled the same since. You said I smell differently now. You claimed my stomach was making 'sloshy' noises. I guess you wouldn't hear a heartbeat yet. I was kind of hoping you would. I should buy a baby book or something. Something to help us understand what to expect._

_ You think that would really be helpful? I mean not trying to be an ass here. But, this wouldn't be a typical pregnancy. Dragon slayer magic is pretty unique, which would probably means this pregnancy would be pretty unique. _

_ Oh yeah, Levy I think has a book I can borrow actually. She was the one that made me realize this possibility. Uh...she also told me something that makes this all even more scarey._

_ What's that?_

_ Dragon slayer's mates, and well female dragon slayers, they don't have single births. Meaning, we are at least going to have twins or more._

_ Twins or more?_

She nodded at Natsu. Who's eyes promptly rolled in the back of his head. His body weight and gravity propelling him to his left side, that was supporting most of his weight, and falling off that side of the bed.

_You seriously fainted on me?!_

**I seriously didn't plan this chapter out at all. I just winged it. Hopefully you liked it just the same. I feel really bad for sending Happy away again. :( The exceed is gonna suffer from emotional abuse at this rate.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Typing the name, Porlyusica, sucks. I always have to look it up to make sure I spelled it right. **

**Halfway through this chapter you will come across some GaLe (GaJevy reminds me of Futterwacken, Mad Hatter's dance, for some reason so I prefer GaLe ship name) and I hope you enjoy it. Writing Gajeel personality sucks for me and I will probably never get it right.**

Chapter 15

Natsu paced outside the door of the bedroom. He was not happy about being shut out but Lucy was still pretty mad at him for his reaction. He would not think of it as fainting because fainting is what girls did. Nope, strong dragon slayers, did not faint.

He could have used his dragon slayer hearing to find out what was going on in the room behind the door. But he was pretty sure that would only make Lucy madder, and he did not want to deal with his angry more then likely pregnant mate. He had already apologized until he was blue in the face but she was still mad.

Porlyusica then came out the door. She made a grumbling huffing noise when she saw Natsu and then turned towards the front door. "You're just going to leave? You're not going to tell me anything?"

"She knows what is going on. Why don't you ask her?"

"Because she is mad at me!" Natsu whined. He hated when he got all childish like this but sometimes he just didn't understand how he was supposed to react.

"Then maybe you should make it up to her. Besides, I know for a fact that she wants to talk to you right now. It may also be your room but knock on the door and ask her if you can come in. Then she will probably let you in to talk to her."

Natsu hadn't mentally communicated with Lucy for days. He was trying to keep his distance as much as he could. Heck, he was even sleeping in the living room with Happy in hammock. He missed her even though she was only a room away.

He sighed and knocked at the door. "Luce? Can I come in?"

"Of course, Natsu." She didn't sound angry. That had to be a good side right?

Natsu sheepishly opened the door and looked in the room. Lucy was in the bed with several pillows piled up behind her so she would be in a comfortable sitting position.

"I've made a decision, Natsu."

He looked back at her with cautious curious eyes.

"I can't stay mad at you for being scared about something that equally scared me. I can't say I'm happy about it. But, I should have accepted your apology awhile ago. I guess when pregnant, girls can make irrational decisions."

"I wouldn't say you were completely irrational...wait...pregnant?"

Lucy smiled and nodded back at him. "Yup, Porlyusica confirmed it. In a few days she said I could probably expect my appetite to be wonky and morning sickness. Can't say I am looking forward to that."

Natsu had been doing one thing while he was barred out of the bedroom. He had been reading. He knew that morning sickness could be mild or it could be awful. Someone women experienced it all day long, some truly experienced it only in the mornings, and some others were extremely lucky and didn't experience it at all. He certainly hoped Lucy fell in the last category, but he was sure the chances were slim.

"Well, I will help you out as much as possible."

"Actually, Natsu, I was wondering if you could help me train with you. My own magical energy is going to be really small. We need to learn what I can do with your magic. The candles trick while took a level of dexterity is really such a small thing in comparison to what you can do. I am sure there is more capability in me also. I mean, we need to make jewels right? We need jewels for the wedding."

The wedding. Lucy wanted to have it soon before she began showing, which she knew was a couple months away. But, it would just be easier to have the wedding in a month, well except for the jewels and the planning. She knew that normally a wedding could take up to a year to plan. She didn't have that kind of time. Besides, she really just planned on inviting Fairy Tail members anyways. So, it wouldn't really be a big wedding.

"I don't like the idea of you going on jobs. I admit that. But, as long as we don't take jobs too far from home and we have the whole team I can live with it. I wouldn't be the only one protecting you so that would make it easier. But, I do have jewels saved up, Luce. I am sure it's enough for the wedding at least. So don't get overly concerned about that."

"How do you have jewels saved up? I go through jewels like crazy. Plus, the fact we usually only bring half of what we are supposed to make home because of your destructive nature."

"I own this house, Luce. I don't rent it. There is a significant amount there. Because, Happy prefers fish to other food we tend to go fishing a lot so we don't really spend money on food much. Trust me, Luce, I have the jewels. But yes, I agree, we should train. I'm fired up to see what you can do!"

OoO

A couple days later at the guild hall Levy was pouring over wedding magazines. She was the maid of honor and was helping Lucy plan her wedding. The whole ordeal was bittersweet, to be planning someone else's wedding. On one side, she was happy for Lu. She was her best friend, and with the babies being on the way, this would take a lot of pressure off of her. But on the other side, she felt sad and envious. She felt a tear begin to form in the corner of her eye and had no desire to stop it.

A couple feet away Gajeel had smelled her tears. He wasn't sure what upset Shrimp. But he hated when she cried. He would never admit that aloud of course. But she was his mate. He had come to terms with it awhile ago. But she wouldn't be open to the sex before marriage aspect. She might understand it but it wouldn't be something she would choose for herself. That's why he had planned accordingly.

"Gajeel, I think it's time. Do you see what she is looking at?"

Gajeel hadn't noticed actually. She would usually pour over one book in the matter of a few minutes only to pick up a different one. But, she had been staring at the same page for awhile now. Maybe, that's what made her cry.

Gajeel pushed himself off the post he was leaning on and walked up behind her. On the page was a woman in white. She was looking at a bridal magazine?!

"Tch, Shrimp, let's take a walk," He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her behind him. He didn't give her a chance to respond.

He took her outside to the park. To the same tree he had chained her to. The same tree he had protected her at. This tree was a symbol of evolution of their relationship. She hadn't made a noise but the symbolism was not lost on her.

"What are we doing here, Gajeel?"

"Levy," she sighed when he said her name. He didn't say it often, probably because when she sighed like that his body rebelled against him. But, he felt this situation called for him to use her name. "Tch. I'm so bad at this but...I have known. I've known for awhile now that you are my mate. Your scent, books and orange blossoms, is intoxicating to me. But I knew I had no right to claim you."

"Let's not keep digging up the past. I have forgiven you. I've more then forgiven you. I was hopeful I was your mate. I was hopeful you would admit that to me someday. But no right? You are hurting me..."

Gajeel interrupted her, "stop just stop. I'm not finished."

Levy quieted down and signaled for him to finish. "I had no right to claim you because I knew for you, sex before marriage was not in the cards. You wouldn't want that."

Levy wanted to smile at that. She was unsure of how he knew that about. But was he still denying her?

"So," Gajeel got on one knee and reached in his pocket, "will you marry me?"

Levy was flabbergasted. She was speechless. She felt tears trailing down her cheeks and a look of worry crossed Gajeel's features. So she simply nodded. She would never forget the look of joy and relief that crossed Gajeel's features that day.

Gajeel grasped her delicate hand in his and slid on the most unique ring Levy had ever seen. As if he knew what she was thinking, "The ring is made of black steel. The main gem on it is called euclase, it is found from iron ore. I figured the ring should be symbolic of us. Just like this tree is. It's seen bad, protective, and now it's seen happy." He pulled her into a hug and just breathed in her scent. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he was too worried of getting carried away.

Levy pulled back and admired her ring. The black band was unique. There were diamond chips decorating it's base and a couple small diamonds beside the main gem. The euclase gem was nearly the same color as her hair. She was pretty sure that was the main reason he chose the gem but she asked anyways. "There are several gems that come from iron ore. Why did you chose this one?"

He blushed at her. "Tch. I know you are smart. You know why."

She smiled at him. "Yes, I do. But, I want to hear you say it."

"Because, it remind me of the locks of your hair," he ran his rough, callused fingers, through her hair as she said that. He cleared his throat for a sec. "I...I don't think I can wait long, Levy. I...I wondered if maybe you might talk to bunny girl. See if she might be interested in a double wedding and you can be each other's maids of honor."

"You do know that a double wedding is supposedly bad luck, right?"

"Tch. How could I believe in bad luck when I now have you?"

**I wish links worked better here but I am still linking stuff anyways. **

**The ring ( . )**

**The Gem - Euclase ( /stone/46/euclase/)**

**I apologize if you thought you might see some of Lucy and Natsu's training. I plan on everyone seeing the result of the training in action at some point. But plan on keeping it a secret until then.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucy, of course, agreed that the superstition of a double wedding was just silly. Besides, if anything bad did happen they were Fairy Tail and could take it head on. So, they agreed that a double wedding would suit them.

Hence, why they were now not far from Lucy's house on Strawberry Street in the shopping center. They had to begin on the most important part of the wedding the dresses. For some reason, Jet and Droy took it upon themselves to be body guards for the girls while they shopped. Why those two the girls really didn't understand but after the argument in the guild with the boys...

...Flashback to Guild a couple hours ago

"If you are going shopping then I'm going with you," Natsu replied after the girls announced their planned shopping trip.

"You hate shopping! Why do you need to go?" Lucy asked.

Natsu felt his protective side kick in. "Because you are my mate," he snarled.

Lucy was growing used to this side of him and part of the time she found it really enduring. But right now it was just irritating her. "Natsu, we plan on shopping for our wedding dresses, which means we will have to try them on. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"So, you said that it was bad luck to have a double wedding too. You said that was a silly superstition, so is this," Natsu was throwing a temper tantrum. That's the only thing Lucy could compare it to.

Levy interjected, she would have rather not got in the middle of the argument at all but this was getting out of hand, "Natsu, part of the reason it is bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding is so when you do see her on the wedding day it means that much more to you. It will make the day more exciting and memorable. That's pretty important to us, Natsu."

"But, what if something happens while you two are alone? Lucy you're pregnant for crying out loud!"

Lucy turned a bright shade of red. The whole guild got quiet. "And who knew that before now, Natsu? A second ago before you blurted out our business to the entire guild only Levy, me, and you knew that. Instead of waiting until after the wedding to share that special announcement you just opened your big fat yap." She was furious. She was embarrassed. She ran out the door.

Levy shook her head and quickly followed her best friend out.

"Tch. That was uncool, Salamander. Hey, Jet and Droy, I know you don't like me and all. But you care for Levy. Can you go keep the two company while they shop?" The two mages nodded and headed out the door after the girls.

Natsu really didn't understand what he did wrong. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mira looked at him and smiled. She had been overjoyed at the thought of the double wedding. The thought of a baby was even more exciting to her. But she felt it her duty to clue the boy into why Lucy was upset.

"She probably wanted us to think at first that the baby was conceived on your wedding night, Natsu. Or at least to wait until after the wedding to announce it so it wouldn't come as a shock to some."

"But she has her claim mark on her neck. You have all seen it."

"And how many of us would know what the claim mark meant?"

"Oh..." Natsu sighed. He definitely was in trouble. He was probably sleeping on the hammock again.

Natsu didn't bother correcting Mira about the fact that it would be babies, not baby. He might have told everyone about the pregnancy but he would let Lucy at least announce the fact it would be a multiple baby birth.

Mirajane patted his shoulder and walked back to the bar. On her way began to formulate an idea to make Lucy feel better...

...back at the shops

Jet and Droy didn't follow the girls into the shop. Shopping was definitely not something they enjoyed, besides they thought the girls could use the time to bond right now. So while the girls were inside the shop, they each took a post at the door leading to the shop each flanked a side. Jet stood to the left of the door. Droy stood to the right.

Inside the shop, Levy looked at her friend who didn't look happy to be shopping at all. She looked downright depressed. "Lu?"

"Sorry, Levy, this was supposed to be a fun shopping trip but I am making it miserable, aren't I?"

"I can't say as I blame you. I would be pretty upset too."

"Natsu is an idiot. I knew that going into this. It's part of what makes him lovable if I'm completely honest. But I didn't think he would blurt out that to the whole guild."

The girls started shifting dresses along the rack. _Levy, is so lucky. She can get a dress altered to her exact frame. I will have to pick something looser fit and wait to get it altered until right before the wedding. _She sighed aloud.

_Luce, I know you are mad at me. But you are beautiful in anything you wear. I'm really sorry, I know you didn't mean for me to hear that last thought. But, I felt you needed to know at this distance I can hear you. Also, I was very wrong to announce our news like that. I am so sorry._

Lucy sighed a mental sigh to Natsu to least let him know that she heard him. But she just wasn't up to talking to him right now. She would be careful from here on out and not broadcast her thoughts to him.

Levy was small so she knew her dress would definitely have to be hemmed and taken in. But she tried on five dresses while Lucy sat to observe. She knew since they were both romantics they would 'know' the dress when they tried it on. But female input was still nice to at least point each other in the right direction.

The first two dresses just weren't Levy's style. Lucy found two dresses to replace those while Levy was trying on the third dress. But Lucy had wasted her effort because the third dress was the one. She saw the way Levy's hazel eyes shined after putting it on. She saw the glow of excitement radiate off of her. "Yeah, I agree with that look you have on your face, Levy. That's the dress."

Levy clapped excitedly and told Lucy it was her turn.

Lucy really thought this was going to be fun. But she was really dreading trying these dresses on. The sales clerk had been helpful pointing out dresses that would compliment her body type. Heck, she had even been kind when she told the sales clerk that she was expecting so she would need something a little looser fit.

Lucy only had three dresses to try on though, and she direly hoped that one of them would be 'the one.' The first two dresses however had been a total disaster. Luckily, today three seemed to be the girls lucky number because the third one was perfect. She wasn't sure about the sash that was at he waist though.

The sales clerk assured her that they could dye the sash a color to match the bridesmaids dresses. This was something the girls had actually one hundred percent agreed on. While the girls were each others maids of honor the guys were definitely not each others best men. Pantherlily was to be Gajeel's, and Happy was to be Natsu's. So the girls each had to pick a bridesmaid.

Lucy chose Erza, who said she didn't mind that she would be walking back down the aisle with a floating Happy. Levy chose Lisanna. Also, Wendy would be a flower girl/junior bridesmaid. The colors were to be midnight blue, purple, and silver. Wendy was going to wear a silver dress with a midnight blue sash. Erza would wear the midnight blue because it looked fantastic with her hair, and Lisanna would wear the purple.

So now Lucy had to decide what color for her sash. She figured since Wendy would have a slash of midnight blue it would probably balance the color scheme better if hers was purple.

The girls went to pay for their purchases when they heard a clutter outside. They quickly finished to rush out the door.

Jet and Droy were attending to a girl who had just fallen into the street. She had on a dark steel breastplate with black steel shoulder pauldrons on her shoulders. She had rich copper red wavy hair. She looked like she had recently been in a fight from the cut on her right cheek. There were probably more injuries elsewhere they just weren't visible due to her armor. The armor itself didn't seem to be damaged though. It was strange.

The girl quietly muttered, "Fairy...Tail..," then abruptly passed out.

_Natsu, tell Wendy we are going to need her as soon as we get to the guild._

_ Wait, what are you hurt? _

_ No, Natsu, we found someone that is though and she needs healing._

Natsu sighed back his relief before seeking out Wendy.

**I plan on actually describing the dresses the day of the wedding. I hate how it felt like I was avoiding it. But I figured if it is important that the guys don't see the girls in the dresses before the wedding then the 'audience' shouldn't either.**

**The colors I chose for the wedding are actually colors I wanted for my wedding. But that's not what happened. I will explain why in the wedding chapter.**

**Wow, I finished typing all this right when my laundry got done. So I went over to collect my laundry at the laundry room and found two heads up pennies on my way. I don't really believe in bad luck but I figure anything good luck can't hurt.**


	17. Chapter 17

**One more follow and I have scored 99 follows for this story! Exciting!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Erzatscarlett, glorian175, DestinysRequiem, ElyseedxD, guest; Weirdiblondi, Rose Tiger, perseusjackson101, , msc22645, guest, ., MemoriesWillLiveOn, guest; Natsunoha, guest, theoneandonlylovelyrose, thewalkingdeadfairytail, DazzTugz, Cheezemonster, and guest; fluffer01.**

**I try to reply to as many reviews as I can via PM. If you are a guest reviewer I will try to reply to them in the A/N the next chapter. So please review, I can't wait to hear from you.**

Chapter 17

Jet and Droy brought the girl into the guild hall and headed directly to the infirmary. Lucy and Levy followed close behind.

Wendy was already there waiting. As soon as she was laid on the bed Wendy asked, "So what happened?"

"I don't know. She was stumbling along the streets and simply fainted. She said Fairy Tail before she did so." Jet explained. He realized a tad late that he probably should have just headed here with his speed. But then again he would have left the girls vulnerable with just Droy to protect him. Thinking about how mad the two dragon slayers would have been with him if he had made that choice made him realize that not using his speed was the right choice after all.

Lord Makarov who had been passing the room stopped upon hearing this. "Perhaps, she needs our help and was seeking us out because of that. But I would keep an eye on her to be safe." He left the room shortly after.

The girl's visible scratches began to fade away. "Her injuries don't appear that severe. I believe she is mostly just exhausted. Perhaps, a bit dehydrated too. Can someone get me a drink of water for her?"

Lucy volunteered. "I'll do it." _I'm still mad at you so keep your distance. I'm coming downstairs. Can you ask Mira to get a glass of water ready for when I arrive?_

Natsu frowned at Lucy's words but went up to the bar to do as she asked. Mira quickly pushed aside several papers. She seemed flustered for a sec. "Hey Natsu, what can I help with?"

Natsu wasn't all that suspicious of Mira, after all she was always hashing out some scheme or another. "Lucy is about to come downstairs. She wants a glass of water for the girl they brought in."

"Do you know anything about the girl?"

Natsu shook his head.

Laxus who was leaning against a post near the entrance of the guild hall followed Lucy to the bar. He grabbed the glass of water Mira attempted to hand to her. "Hey! That's for..."

"For the girl in the infirmary. Dragon slayer hearing remember? I think you need to stay down here and talk to Natsu. I'll take it up to the girl."

Lucy let out a frustrated groan. She really wanted to punch the living snot out of Laxus but she knew he was basically an immovable mountain made of muscle. There wouldn't be much point and she would probably hurt her hand in the process.

She sighed. Natsu looked at her with downcast eyes. He reminded her somewhat of a puppy who had just gotten scolded.

She headed his way and just before Natsu could say anything she put her finger to his lips. "You've already apologized. Sometimes apologies aren't enough. It's gonna take awhile for me to get over this. But I am no longer really mad at you. If I got mad at you for every little thing we would be miserable a majority of the time, and I don't want that."

Natsu smiled comforted a bit. "Let's sit down. You could probably use it after all that shopping." He smirked at her. "Any more news about the girl?"

"Other then the fact she said Fairy Tail before fainting? No, not really."

OoO

The infirmary door was slightly ajar so Laxus proceed in. He smiled at Wendy. The little dragon slayer was starting to bring out a gentler big brother side to him. He was appreciative of this change too. He looked back many times on his previous self. He hated many things he had done. But most of all he wanted to crack away his hard ass attitude. "How's the patient, doc?"

The little dragon slayer blushed slightly at being referred to as a doctor. Not many people knew it but she did consider volunteering at the Magnolia

Hospital in her spare time. She just didn't get much spare time. Wendy looked back at the girl in the bed, and when she did so Laxus' eyes followed.

He took in a deep breath and gasped. The glass in his hand forgotten dropped to the floor and shattered. The girl woke, and Laxus stared at eyes a brilliant shade of emerald.

The noise had the other dragon slayers from the main hall reacting. They ran to the room without delay. Lucy followed her mate asking him mentally. _What's wrong?_

_ No clue, Luce. Just heard glass shattering._

Lucy switched to a concerned state of mind herself. The three arrived to a hyperventilating Laxus, a gawking Wendy, an intrigued Levy, and a very confused stranger. "Where am I?"

Levy moved in. She had been on the sidelines just curious about the girl. It was like an unopened book to her, full of possibilities and mysteries. "You passed out in town. We brought you to our infirmary. You had said one thing before passing out, Fairy Tail."

"Oh, yes," she paused looking around at the members of the room. She noticed several Fairy Tail symbols. Then she must be in the Fairy Tail infirmary? It certainly looked too small to be a hospital.

A gruff scary looking man who took up residence behind the short bluenette who answered her question grunted at her. As if he was trying to demand she say more without words. This didn't scare her into action though. It actually did the opposite. She clammed up.

"Hey lightning face! You should probably clean up the glass. If Luce gets hurt I'll dragon roar right in your face."

Laxus realized he was right but before he could do something Mira came in with a broom and dust pan and cleaned up the glass. He wasn't worried so much about the water. Maybe Juvia would come in later and absorb it or something.

He cleared his throat. "So? Do you have a name?"

"Rory, Rory Khryseis..." she paused for a moment trying to think of something else to say. Her scent was a tad off after saying this. She smelled of...lies.

"You are not beginning to get our help with lies. Try again."

She stammered. "I...I didn't lie. My name is Rory Khryseis."

Okay didn't smell quite like a lie. More like...yes a half truth. "You aren't being completely honest. You aren't lying exactly but, your heart accelerated and your scent changed ever so slightly because of it."

"Shit, okay fine. My name is Aurelie Khryseis. I PREFER to be called RORY!" She made sure to stress her point by putting increased emphasis on 'preferred' and 'Rory.'

Hmm...yeah redheads were supposed to all have short tempers right?

"Do you hurt anywhere still? I could only see the scratches on your hands and face because of your armor. Could we take the breastplate and pauldrons off and make sure you have no more injuries?" Wendy asked.

Suddenly Gajeel started salivating as he looked at Rory. "What the hell is that look, Gajeel?" Levy was pissed.

"What look? Oh, you think? No, Levy, her armor looks delicious. Hard to come across actual black steel and it's a distinctive sweet flavor, like a sweet dessert to you."

Levy turned her back to Gajeel.

Something about Gajeel was currently pissing Laxus off he just didn't know what. Apparently during Gajeel's and Levy's little spat Wendy had started helping remove the armor. She was having some difficulty with the breastplate so Laxus went to help her out.

Once the breastplate was removed he looked down at the girl. The oversized tee she wore under the breastplate crept up on her stomach. He looked at the smooth creamy skin and saw a yellow glimmer come from her belly button. The dimpled flesh was pierced and the gem in the piece of jewelry glinting back was a yellow topaz which seemed to glow fiercely at him.

He cleared his throat. "So, why are you here? Why did you come seeking Fairy Tail out?"

"Oh, yes. It's my brother, my twin brother has been kidnapped. I need help to get him back."

"Who kidnapped him?" Levy asked.

"A dark guild called, Blood Affliction. My brother and I, we have rare magic. We are both smithing mages. I can make armor from very little resources, without needing a forge, anvil, or any other tools. My brother can make weapons."

"I call dibs on any scrap metal you have leftover." Gajeel salivated again.

"I'm afraid I don't tend to have any scraps leftover. But, if I and when I do while in your company you are welcome to it."

"Erza, will be excited to hear about your abilities," Lucy commented wryly.

OoO

Erza sneezed as she reentered Magnolia. Once she had heard of the dragon slayer gems she decided to research some more. She had learned that not only do they naturally exist, rare of course. But that they can also be made magically by a mage that lived in the mountains north of Mt. Hakobe. So she planned on getting a group together and heading into the mountains to talk to this mage.

**Not so sure I am happy with this chapter. But now I've connected two missions for the guild. Who will go where and what will they encounter along the way? When and how are they going to fit in the double wedding? What is it Mira is hiding?**

**I brainstormed a bunch of guild names yesterday and I especially liked that one. Blood Affliction, sounds kinda creepy.**

**I want to do something special once I get 100 followers for this story I just don't know what yet. Suggestions?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay 107 follows! I really don't know what to do to celebrate that however. I thought about maybe redoing the first lemon chapter but more in Lucy's perspective (even though I write this story in third person). **

**Also, do you draw? I am outta practice and using my husband's pc because mine is busted. If you draw and would like to try your hand at an image for this story let me know. **

Chapter 18

A majority of Team Natsu is still in the infirmary when Erza strides through the guild doors. She looks around the room and notices that the only Team Natsu member around is Gray, and that none of the dragon slayers are present. "Hmm..."

"Hey Erza!" Mira called. "Would you like some cake?" She pulled out a pre-cut slice of Erza's favorite vanilla cake with white frosting and strawberries. Erza mentally salivated.

"How can I say no to an offer like that?" She asked trying to act nonchalant when inwardly she was jumping up and down for joy.

She of course didn't have Mira fooled. The take over mage saw Erza's brown eyes dancing in merriment at the sheer mention of cake.

Erza sat at the bar and scooped a forkful of the cake. "So, where is everyone at?"

"The dragon slayers and Lucy are upstairs in the infirmary."

Erza got concerned, "Who's hurt?"

Mira put a sympathetic hand on Erza's shoulder. "No worries. Lucy and Levy were out shopping for their wedding dresses. They came across a girl who passed out in the street. She mentioned Fairy Tail before passing out."

"Hmm, they need to be cautious. What if this girl is part of some elaborate trap?"

"I'm sure they are all keeping their wits about them," Master Makarov came up behind Erza.

"Know anything about this girl yet, master?"

"Well I left the room pretty early on. There are a lot of people in there already. But I hovered around the door for a bit, just to look out for my children of course." Erza and Mira both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. He was probably more likely wanting to check her out when she woke. "When Laxus went in the room I tried to keep my distance. But when I heard the glass shatter I paid even more attention. Supposedly, she is trying to recruit the guild to help her save her twin brother. He was kidnapped by a dark guild according to her."

"What reason did she give for this guild wanting him?"

"Something about their magic abilities. She must have some control over metals or something. She claimed that she can make armor using her magic with very little materials, and her brother can make weapons."

Erza shot out of her chair leaving her cake half eaten.

"You probably should have waited to tell her that, master. There is only one thing Erza loves more then cake." She indicated the plate. "That's weapons and armor."

OoO

The door to the infirmary burst open. Erza looked around the room. Both Lucy and Natsu started shaking in their boots until they noticed the look of pure joy on her face.

She went directly to Rory. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Erza Scarlet. I heard you have some pretty awesome magical power. Can you tell me about it?"

"Err..." Rory of course knew of Erza. But, she knew of her as a demonic fighting machine. The woman in front of Rory now reminded her of a lovesick fangirl. "I make armor using my magic. I don't require a forge, anvil, or any other materials except very few of the metal needed itself."

"Hmm, how does that work? I guess I don't understand how a power like that can exist."

"My brother and I are not the only ones able to do this I assure you. Well, perhaps we are now..."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked concern in her voice. Rory looked sad for a moment.

"Our teacher, Chrysanthos Aldeir, he was probably in his early sixties when he took myself and Oric, my brother, as pupils. He died three months ago. We started training with him when we were ten. Our parents really didn't understand our abilities. We were able to call metal to us, not shape it yet, that took training. But, our family lived near a natural mine. Both Oric and I would unintentionally call the ore to us. Our mother was sick of all the 'rocks' we were accumulating around the house. But our father knew they weren't just rocks.

We once called gold ore to us. That's when our mom changed. She too figured out that they weren't just rocks. She started trying to abuse our abilities. Oric became really sick from trying to appease her."

"Magical Power Deficiency..." Wendy mutter aloud.

Rory nodded. "Our dad had enough. He took us away so our mother couldn't abuse our powers any longer. He had been researching and heard of a mage who could use his powers in a blacksmithing capacity. So, we come full circle."

Laxus cleared his throat, "So, if I understand this. You not only have the power to mold the metals but to also magnetically pull the metal to you."

"Not exactly, I mean our power was different when we were little. We did it without conscious thought for the first few years merely wanting something to play with. We didn't have many toys or neighbor kids to play with. We can still call the ore to us sure. But it's a bit harder to do so, and we have to be in a close proximity to it now."

"Anything else you can do we should know about?" Laxus asked.

"Well, I can also repair armor that already exists. But I think you meant more of physical attacks and such?"

Laxus nodded at her and waited for her to continue. He didn't get how she wasn't captured right alongside of her brother and needed answers.

"I tend to carry a few pieces of iron in my pocket."

"Tch, like trail mix?" Gajeel asked.

Rory would not get used to the idea of consuming metal.

Levy glared at Gajeel. He grunted and returned to his stoic stature.

"If we have metal on us we can form it into an attack and we can fuse it with our bodies. I have more control over this though then, Oric. Hence, why Oric was captured. He didn't really have a line of defense set up. He told me to save myself and go for help."

"So, why Fairy Tail?" Levy asked.

"We were heading here anyway. We had heard that Blood Affliction was looking for us and we didn't want harm to come to our little village. We intentionally let them track us for a short while. We thought we had lost them just before boarding a train. But Oric caught sight of a person with their guild mark, a bleeding skull. We pulled the emergency break to the train and ran through a forest east of here. That's where they caught up with us and took Oric."

"Where was this little village? If you don't mind me asking." Laxus was still skeptical. The girl intrigued him but he wasn't about to let his guard down for a saucy attitude and a pretty face. Although, she had been more docile since Erza came in.

"We lived south of Hargeon along the coast in a village called Sylvarena. Chrysanthos would sometimes go to Hargeon, since it was so close, to sell some of the armor and weapons we made."

"If you were in that part of Fiore wouldn't Lamia Scale have been closer?" Laxus asked.

Rory's face turned beet red. She was only mildly tolerating the questioning of the towering blonde mage. For some reason he irked the crap out of her. She gritted her teeth and answered,"Yes, Lamia Scale was closer but we were seeking work. What better place to work for then the guild with the mage renowned for her requip abilities?"

That cinched it for Erza. She decided. "So we need to find out more about this guild, Blood Affliction."

"Er, wait Erza, didn't you go on some information digging mission yourself?" Lucy asked. She had remembered because she was going to have Lisanna and Erza try on their bridesmaids dresses while they were out buying their wedding dresses. But, Erza had turned down her offer.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot! The dragon slayer gems, I still don't know much about them. But, I did discover they can be found in nature they are just excessively rare. But, also, there is a mage somewhere in the mountains north of Mt. Hakobe. He can supposedly transmute a gem into a dragon slayer gem. I think it has to have something in common with the dragon slayer magic though first. I guess we can find out that when we see this mage though."

No one noticed that Rory shifted uneasily on the bed while they discussed this other mission. She settled her hand on her stomach, attempting to calm her nerves. She felt an unfamiliar warmth there but didn't examine it too deeply.

Mira popped her head in the room. "How's the patient doing?"

"I assure you. I feel fine. In fact, I am really not sure what I am still doing in this bed." Rory looked at Wendy for confirmation.

"I'd agree your injuries weren't serious. I just think you could use a good meal and something to drink."

"That's good. Then I'm kicking all the guys outta here and girls you are coming downstairs with me."

Natsu got tempted by the thought of food but then felt depressed and shut down. The guys started walking to the doors. Mira clued Gray in to what was going on before she had headed upstairs and he quickly solidified his own plan of action.

**Well, crap, first Mira gets sneaky now Gray?**

**How do you all feel about, Rory? Predictions?**

**Even though this was a load of information I'm comfortable with this chapter. I hope the ending didn't feel rushed though. I got very little sleep last night so I got really tired during the end of this chapter.**

**I hope I did Erza justice. Erza is probably one of my husband's favorite characters but honestly I don't like her as much. Don't get me wrong I don't dislike her, and I love when she worries for her friends. But I find her, I dunno, I guess too absolute? **


	19. Chapter 19

**So I really want to continue on with this story today. I'm not feeling all that great and I'm hoping that will not affect my writing. I am going to work on this today in between cleaning and stuff so hopefully that will help me. **

**Thank you to Listening-to-the-Roar, SilentMockingjay, and Raelin Thaon for your reviews! I can't wait to hear more from you! :)**

**Questions/concerns/interests seem to be popping up about Rory a lot. I will say this she appeared in my mind only days before I wrote about her. She wasn't preplanned but I do now have plans for her purpose. Whether she be a hero or a villain in disguise I can't say. **

**What should 'Blood Affliction's guild mark be? If you have an idea review or PM me I look at both. **

**You all should see my fangirl spaz when I get a review lol. **

Chapter 19

Gray grabbed Gajeel and Natsu around the shoulders as the boys headed to exit the guild hall doors. "What do you think you are doing, Ice Princess?" Natsu asked.

"We are going to go out and have some fun," Gray's dark blue eyes danced mischievously.

"I really don't care about what we do as long as we eat when we get there. I'm starving." As if on cue Natsu's stomach made an excessively loud protest.

Master Makarov danced around in the back of the gaggle of guys as they gallivanted down the street. Several passersby, a majority female, stared at the impromptu parade of men. Especially, when one such male unintentionally discarded his shirt.

OoO

Juvia watched as the men disappeared down the street. She had of course debated on following them, but when she looked back at the festive way the guild hall was suddenly decorated she changed her mind. There was silver, midnight blue, and purple decorations throughout the room.

Levy and Lucy looked at each other knowingly. Mira had planned for the girl's a wedding shower. Both girl's groaned aloud. Wedding shower's tended to be tacky, especially the games and the ice breakers. But knowing Mira she had something different planned.

"Okay, well I see Lucy and Levy already figured out what is going on. To the rest of the guests I want you all to write a question out to Lucy and/or Levy. The girls have to answer whatever question asked truthfully or..." Mira looked to Cana.

"...take a shot." Cana cackled manically.

"You do realize I can't drink right?" Lucy reminded the room of the fact that she was pregnant.

"Then we will make you smell Gray's stinky socks instead."

"No, wait, add an additional rule. If the girls don't want to drink, or in Lucy's case can't, but they also don't want to answer the question they can challenge the person who asked it to answer instead. So, that also means that you have to sign your name to the slip of paper now. No longer will the questions be anonymous."

Rory stood in the back of the room. She really didn't know what was going on. Something regarding the blonde and the bluenette but she was clueless to what that was. Wendy noticed her confusion and smiled gently at her. "Lucy and Levy are having a double wedding soon. This is their bridal shower."

Carla piped up at the sound of the girl's voice. She cast Aera and promptly picked the girl up. "I saw what Mira is planning, child, and you can't be here to spectate."

"Aww, why not?" The girl cried as Carla escorted her out. Happy who was unaware to the world around him while he ate his fish noticed his companions disappearance and took off after her.

Rory wasn't sure what to make of what she just witnessed but she shook her head. Mira came over to Rory with a plate of food and a glass of water. "I know you don't know us but please relax. This will be fun!"

Lucy sighed, it was actually a good thing she was pregnant. Natsu didn't like her to drink anyways. She was determined to try to answer the questions that came her way however.

The girls in the room had slips of paper they were putting in a big fish bowl. "Geez, that thing is almost full, Levy!"

Levy shook silently, granted she didn't have much to hide but still.

Mira approached the girls. "By the way, I took some liberties with planning your wedding. I know you said you two would take care of it yourself, but trust me I saw your planner I won't change anything. Except..."

The girl's waited on the other shoe to drop. "Except, that you didn't have a date in mind. You are getting married this Saturday. Freed set up an enchantment around the town. Anyone with a Fairy Tail guild mark cannot leave the town until they attend your wedding."

Lucy was actually partially thankful for the wedding so soon. Partially..."You do realize that is like three days away!" At least her wedding dress would fit her properly.

While the heated discussion was going on Rory had actually thought up a decent question to ask the girls herself. She may not know them very well but this question was both innocent and prying.

Mira went up to host the game. "So...question #1 to Lucy. The night Natsu claimed you, did it hurt?"

"That's a vague question actually. I mean that question is asking two things. Did it hurt when he marked me?" She pointed at her neck. "Or did my first time hurt?"

Lucy chewed her lip while thinking her answer over. "The answer would be yes to both, however, neither pain really lasted long."

"Question #2 to the both of you. How many erotic romance novels do you actually own?"

Levy blushed and took one of the shots in front of her. She downed it quickly. "That many, huh?" Cana cackled.

Lucy tried to mentally count. "I think like maybe ten but I honestly haven't counted them. Nor, recently have I had a reason to read them." She grinned back at her friends.

"Question #3 to Levy. When did you know you loved Gajeel?"

"Sappy question..." Cana groaned.

Mira took note of who wrote the question. Erza...hmm, perhaps she was trying to decipher her own feelings for a certain blue haired male mage.

"It wasn't a precise moment actually. I mean my feelings started changing for him when he protected me from Laxus."

Rory felt like a wallflower but she felt she was learning quite a bit of the two soon to be wed mages. Laxus was the big blonde mage that pestered her with questions. God, he was annoying.

"I think somewhere between Tenrou Island and Grand Magical Games was when I became aware of what my feelings met. But Gajeel still blamed himself pretty hard core. It took him quite awhile to come around."

"Question #4 to both girls. Besides your two men what other men have you fantasized over in the guild?"

Both girls simutaneously shouted, "Challenge!"

Mira looked at the question giver. Well this wasn't really fair. "Rory was the question giver. I'm not sure she knows the males well enough to answer this."

Cana stood up. "I'll answer it!"

Mira chuckled, "Wouldn't your answer be all of them?"

Cana's face turned to one of disgust. "No, Master Makarov? I mean ew...and one of those males is my dad thank you very much!"

Mira grinned, matchmaker mode activated, "Fine then everyone, besides Cana and Rory must answer. Sorry girls," she gave the brides a sympathetic look, "that means you too."

Lucy then turned the tables on Mira, "Then you answer first."

Mira caught herself off balance for a second. "Fine then, next question."

"Question #5 to Lucy. Was Natsu as clueless in the bedroom as he seems to be with everyday life?"

Lucy blushed. "The answer to that would be no. He is definitely not clueless. Granted his instincts were more intune then his mind though. "

The guild hall echoed with the laughs of the girl's merriment. The game continued and Levy was feeling a tad tipsy. They had started opening presents and Levy had blushed at a lot of the undergarments she received as presents.

Most of the presents were from Cana and Mira but somehow Lucy had managed to get one for Levy. "I didn't know when I would give it to you actually. But I didn't want to leave it at the house where Natsu might tear it up so I had Mira hide it for safe keeping."

The negligee that Lucy had purchased for her friend was quite beautiful. It was short enough she wouldn't trip but still long enough that on her it would be floor length. It was white and Levy knew it would symbolize her virtue. Lucy grinned at the room just before leaning in to tell Levy. "By the way, if you want it to remain intact I would take it off yourself. I don't think Gajeel will be able to control himself when he sees you in it." Levy blushed but nodded.

Juvia looked out the window. The games had been fun. The night had been fun, but she wondered what kind of mischief Gray might be getting into.

OoO

Across town three dragon slayers appeared to be miserable. Natsu muttered, "Lucy is gonna kill me."

Gajeel groaned, "Tch. These woman are overly proportioned." Now that she was his it seemed Levy was his ideal body type for a woman.

Gray laughed at the two. He took the guys to a strip club on the outside of town. But the dragon slayers did not seem to be having fun at all. Natsu and Gajeel, yeah he understood that but why was Laxus being all gloomy?

Makarov stood beside his grandson. "Dirty old man," Laxus muttered.

"Hey, this isn't the first time we have been at a strip club together." Makarov was confused by Laxus' behavior.

Laxus grunted but did not reply. He walked over to the other two dragon slayers. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Hey Ice Princess, have fun while you can. Once Juvia finds out you were here what do you think she will do?"

Gray snorted, "I'd be more worried about the girls then myself. Besides, it's not like we are dating."

Natsu shrugged, "Hey, I warned ya."

No one caught the look of apprehension on Gray's face as he started to gather his clothes. At one point the girl's were tucking jewels in his boxers...

**Meh, hated the way this chapter ended but oh wells. I'm in too much pain to continue right now. I'm also sorry I didn't really focus much on the guys. I don't really like the idea of strip clubs but seemed like the type of last minute thing Gray might do.**

**Next chapter will more then likely be the wedding then may be a lemon chapter for each couple? Who knows? **

**Question for all my fellow authors out there. Once I upload a chapter to my document manager do I have to keep it there? I'm getting a huge list of documents (45 right now) and I'm worried it's going to get confusing.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't bother with the following author's note if you didn't catch my slip up in the previous chapter before I edited it.**

**So before posting Chapter 19 I think I had some Fairy Tail dream where I had the characters calling Makarov Lord instead of Master. Hence, my goof up in the previous chapter. I fixed it but hopefully I won't make the mistake again. **

Chapter 20

Levy felt like she was in a parallel universe. Where and when could she not find a quote that would fit her situation in life. But nothing was working for her and it was 'the day.'

The couples had all agreed. They wouldn't write their own vows but they would find a quote to apply to each other and the marriage. But Levy could not find something that was so exactly what she wanted to say. So she did her best. But she wasn't happy with it. But what could she do? She was out of time.

Now the girls, including Erza, Lisanna, and Wendy, were at Lucy and Natsu's place getting ready. Mira was helping the girls with their makeup and hair. They still had a couple hours and to Levy it seemed absurd to spend so much time on getting ready.

Levy felt like she was having a mental breakdown when suddenly Mira was beside her. "You're getting cold feet huh?"

"No, no not at all."

Lucy agrees from the other side of the room. "She is but she won't even talk to me about it."

"Okay, so what scares you?"

Levy shook her head. But then found herself saying. "He's only marrying me because he wants me. I mean he told me that he knew I would save myself for my wedding night. That means..."

Lucy came up touching her shoulder. "You know it doesn't work like that."

"But, I can't make sense of anything. Even my quote sounds like a pile of rubbish."

"Let me see it," Lucy asks.

Levy shows Lucy what she planned. "Hmm..."

"See? Garbage!"

"Nope, this is actually pretty brilliant."

Levy still disagreed but she calmed down a bit. Lucy's opinion mattered to her.

It took a half an hour and a good dose of chocolate therapy but Levy finally calmed down, and the girls started getting organized. They were going over the old rhyme, "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue..."

Something old represents continuity.

Lucy had been given a pair of earrings by her mother when she was young. She had told her that she wanted her to wear them for her wedding day. At the time Lucy had no inkling why she had given them to her early on. But now she wondered if her mother somehow had predicted her death was coming.

Levy's something old was an antique necklace she had been found with. She didn't remember either of her parents. Her earliest memories were all of the guild, like a piece of her memories were missing. But that didn't bother her that much. She knew what she knew.

Both girls smiled at each other. Each knowing the moment of grief they were each in. Levy fidgeted with the necklace and Lucy put on the earrings. Both holding back tears to continue on with their day and their new lives from this moment on.

Something new offers optimism for the future. For both girls their something new was their wedding dresses.

Lucy considered her dress carefully due to her pregnancy. Her dress represented the hope for her life and her children. She caressed her belly subconsciously and sighed happily. Despite the fact that she was pregnant she always tried to chose the moments to caress her stomach in private. But now, the future was in sight and she relished in her hope for her babies.

Levy's dress currently authentically represented purity. The whiteness flawlessly declaring that representation to the world. But for Levy it was a reminder. A reminder that soon the whiteness would be diluted. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. But she was optimistic that the future was starting today.

As Mira and Lisanna zipped the girls into their dresses they each took a breath of apprehension and let it go.

Something borrowed represents borrowed happiness...Lucy and Levy both agreed that this sentiment seemed poorly worded.

"Perhaps it means to amplify our own happiness?" Lucy had suggested. They both agreed that this sentiment was as good as any. But they also agreed that they would not borrow happiness from each other. They felt that if they had borrowed from each other it might take away their own happiness a bit. So they had turned to their bridesmaids for something borrowed.

Erza had lent Lucy a pair of gloves. "I bought these gloves to replace the ones I wore at the casino of Akane Beach. I think of them as my fresh start. I bought them not in grief but in hope of a brighter future. I guess in some ways it worked. Jellal is no longer who he was then..."

Lucy hugged Erza. The moments that Erza showed her weaknesses were few but they were profound. "Thank you, Erza. These are perfect and they also fill me with hope."

Lisanna had lent Levy a bracelet. Lisanna smiled at her sister. "Mira gave me this bracelet the day before our mission that landed me in Edolas." She would not refer to it as the day everyone thought she died. "Mira may have been dark to most at that time frame. But I would always be her little sister. It was the first thing I saw when I awoke in Edolas and it kept me going while I was there the first few days. Before I discovered the Edolas Mira and Elfman.

I'm always afraid people will look at me poorly because of this. But I was happy in Edolas. I missed Earthland and my family, sure. But meeting new people and establishing new relationships is part of life. So, my bracelet to me represents the happiness that comes with family and friends, old and new alike."

"You were also open hearted to accept the friends you found in Edolas. I was open hearted to forgive Gajeel of all his sins. I think this is a perfect unity of happiness."

Something blue stands for purity, love, and fidelity.

Both girls found this kind of silly. They knew that a dragon slayer would only love once in their lifetimes therefore they would always be faithful. Their love was pure and unalterable. So they both snubbed their nose at this sentiment. They felt choosing garters to represent blue was a way of saying 'to hell with this sentiment.' Their garters they both wore under their dresses had some hint of blue. Lucy's ribbon on hers was blue, while Levy's had a small blue rose.

After going through all that Lucy and Levy turned to each other. "Why do the guys have it easy? We have so many traditions. What traditions do they have? None that I am aware of."

OoO

Meanwhile at Gajeel's house...

No the guys didn't have traditions they had to go through. They had not shared their quotes. Even though both were apprehensive at the thought of being so sappy in front of the other guys in the guild. They had not uttered their annoyance with their formal attire. Even though Gajeel was partially looking forward to wearing the formal attire. He never admitted that he enjoyed the look in Levy's eyes at the banquet after the dragons came. She appreciated how he looked that night. No the guys weren't dwelling on any of this. No the guys spent their time fighting.

They took out aggressions with their fists. Gajeel with the hope that he tired himself out a bit. He was still worried he would hurt Levy somehow. Natsu of course simply was fired up at the idea of possibly beating Gajeel.

Lily and Happy both shook their heads. "You know you both should be getting ready," Lily said.

Happy looked around the house. It was uncharacteristically organized. But there were boxes everywhere. "Er, Gajeel? You know you can't move in with Levy at Fairy Hills right?"

"Tch. Of course I know that, furball."

"Then what's with all the boxes?" Happy asked.

Lily turned to Happy, "Gajeel is planning to..."

But Lily never finished because he was knocked unconscious by Gajeel's sudden Iron Dragon Club attack.

**Yeah, I planned on this being the wedding chapter but the wedding tradition of something old something new took a lot out of me. I am still not 100% happy with Levy's new or old. I wish there was more background story for Levy to go off of but oh wells. I kinda feel like the blue was a cop out but it seemed to fit the situation also. **

**Oh and before anyone asks those are the representations of each. I looked it up. I like symbols and finding out what those symbols mean. My aunts always drilled in on me on their weddings that it was bad luck to have one item represent more then one sentiment. I couldn't find proof of this but I still felt each sentiment should be represented by one item. The saying also talks about a sixpence in her shoe. I didn't add that piece because I honestly don't know what a 'jewel' looks like. If its paper or coin.**

**I did promise that this would be sappy so I think I achieved that. The wedding chapter will be also. **

**I hope you all like the quotes I chose for the next chapter. I found Lucy's and Natsu's pretty fast and I think both suit them. Gajeel's is a little OC but I don't think majorly so. Levy was the hard one, hence the beginning on this chapter her mini tantrum. But I think what I plan to do with hers will work out. I mean Lucy thought it was brilliant right? :P**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Wendy could not believe that they did this. She scolded the boys with her eyes. Carla took it a step further.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You should have known better then to fight today. Look at you! Natsu your eye is nearly swollen shut. Gajeel your lip is split and there are several scratches on your face. If I cared less then I do I would tell Wendy to leave you like you are. Let the girls have their anger out on you. But this is their day. They deserve to have the best day and you both will not ruin it. Wendy, heal them but don't forget the rest of your outfit." She indicated something hanging from the back door of the infirmary. Carla left the room.

Wendy folded her arms over her chest and glared at the two dragon slayers. Carla came back in and said, "Oh, and you two will admit you did this in a week. After the girls have had the day of their lives. That way they can punish you accordingly."

Wendy healed the boys then heard the music outside. "You two need to go outside now. The girls will be here any minute and they will not want you seeing them before the wedding. So scoot!'

The boys looked at each other as they walked away. "Good thing you suggested waiting on changing clothes until after the fight, huh?" Natsu asked Gajeel.

"Tch that was Lily's suggestion, but I'll make sure to thank him later. Because that was definitely a good suggestion."

The boys walked outside to where the wedding would take place. There were white folding chairs lined up on two sides of an aisle strewn with flower petals. A open gazebo was set up where Master Makarov stood preparing to proceed over the ceremony.

OoO

A carriage stopped at the guild hall and let the girls out. They went inside to wait out while their friends got seated. Mira fussed about making last minute makeup and hair touches.

Wendy got the rest of her outfit from the infirmary. She questioned Carla with her eyes. Carla merely nodded. Wendy was so humiliated but it was Lucy and Levy's day so she had to comply so she strapped the gossamer wings to her back and pasted on a smile. But she couldn't help but think 'this is so humiliating.'

The girls heard the first chords of the song that Erza, Lisanna, and Wendy would be entering on and lined up.

_How long will I love you?  
>As long as stars are above you<br>And longer, if I can.  
>How long will I need you?<br>As long as the seasons need to  
>Follow their plan.<em>

_How long will I be with you?  
>As long as the sea is bound to<br>Wash upon the sand._

_How long will I want you?  
>As long as you want me to<br>And longer by far.  
>How long will I hold you?<br>As long as your father told you,  
>As long as you can.<em>

_How long will I give to you?  
>As long as I live through you<br>However long you say._

_How long will I love you?  
>As long as stars are above you<br>And longer, if I may._

Several feet away if they were looking for it the guild members would have seen the light dancing. The dragon slayers heard an odd tinkling of chiming bells but shrugged and figured it was part of the song.

The wedding march began and Lucy made her progress down the aisle. Natsu was unsure if she had ever been more beautiful.

The dress' bodice was cinched with a band of fabric the same shade of purple Erza's dress was. The shoulders were sheer lace with beads embroidered along the bodice and the top parted in a wide v. The skirt was a long made of tulle and long enough to brush the aisle when she walked.

Natsu of course knew none of the words for any of the fabric or the decorations. All he thought was that her skin seemed to glow. Her cheeks flushed with happiness, and for some reason the skirt of the dress reminded him of a dancer that spent a predominant time on her tip toes for some reason.

Levy made her way down the aisle now. Gajeel stopped breathing because she was simply that breath taking.

Levy's dress was similar to Lucy's in design. But where Lucy's had beads Levy's had been simple and a light patterned lace. Where Lucy's sash had been purple, Levy had a mere white band of ribbon with a flower to the side. Levy's skirt was not made of tulle like Lucy's but just a silky straight fabric that was hemmed so she wouldn't step on it but it would also trail along the aisle like Lucy's.

The couples stared in each other's eyes while Makarov began the ceremony. Words were spoken, promises were made, but all that would fade away to just the simple memories of how beautiful the girls look. How happy the guys were. Then Makarov said, "The couples did not write their own vows but they did find some quotes they wanted to share to make the occasion more memorable. Lucy and Natsu would you step forward?"

Lucy smiled and she handed her bouquet to Levy. She sighed as she felt the tears of happiness try to fall as she reached for her slip of paper she had hidden in her sleeve.

" 'A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise.' That was written by an author from a distant land who wrote about flying, fantasy, and philosophy. His name was Richard Bach. "

Natsu thought her quote was perfect and surprised she had not written it herself. He smiled at her and cleared his throat. " 'Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.' That was a quote made by a great fighter from a distant land named Bruce Lee. I would love to take him on sometime."

The guild members who had all thought his quote extremely sweet and fitting now laughed outrageously because Natsu would always and forever be Natsu.

Lucy didn't have the heart to tell him that Bruce Lee had passed away quite some time ago.

Lucy took back her bouquet and took Levy's. Levy and Gajeel stood where Lucy and Natsu did previously. "I tried to search through all my books for the perfect quote from a favorite author. But I couldn't find the right words. I found the beginning of something from a man famous for his intelligence. 'Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.' This was something a physicist and philosopher of science named Albert Einstein said. Only I disagree a bit," she smiled up at Gajeel. "Because meeting you and falling for you was a sort of gravity all on it's own. My life will forever from this moment on revolve around you."

Gajeel was more touched then he could ever tell her in that moment. A girl who worshiped books only mildly found the words to say in them. He wanted to kiss her right in that moment but knew it was his turn. " 'You have made a place in my heart where I thought there was no room for anything else. You have made flowers grow where I cultivated dust and stones.' A writer named Robert Jordan said that."

They went back to their previous positions, and Makarov took his place back. "I felt for the end of the ceremony I should also say a quote to my children. So I want both couples to stand with each other." The couples moved accordingly. "It's a pretty simple quote written by a man who was mostly famous for his romantic notions, William Shakespeare. 'Now join your hands, and with your hands your hearts.'" The couples joined hands. "Natsu, Gajeel place the ring on the girls fingers, and say 'with this ring I thee wed.'" The boys did so. Lucy and Levy repeated the action with rings for the boys. "I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides."

**I really really really hope I did this chapter justice. **

**T****he song is "How Long Will I Love You" by Ellie Goulding**

**My own wedding wasn't planned extravagantly. My mother didn't want us to get married because my husband is younger then me. But both knew we were meant to be. We were married on a weekday at a courthouse. I remember it was raining that day and some employee there had forgotten to reserve a court room for the proceedings. We were given the option of the hallway or outside. We both voted for outside. It had stopped raining long enough for us to get married and celebrate a bit with what few friends and family we had there. **

**My husband is constantly asking me to marry him, and I constantly tell him I already did. But if we were to renew our vows, and we were to say a quote to each other mine would be: **

"**We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness - and call it love - true love." ~Robert Fulghum**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rory was surrounded by the frivolity and joyous cacophony of the occasion. She had been the one that was somehow assigned to decorate the guildhall in the streamers and balloons. She didn't understand the why of it but she felt she did a pleasing job. But no one really seemed to be paying attention to the decorations. Everyone was guffawing or cheering on the happy couples.

Over the course of the first half an hour the wine glasses were chimed probably twenty times already. The blonde bride, Lucy, had swollen lips. The bluenette bride, Levy, couldn't seem to stop blushing. But it must be nice to have this. This camaraderie alone was something to celebrate.

Rory felt like she spent a majority of her life on the outside looking in. The only two people she felt she could really trust were her brother and her teacher. But what would it be like to be a part of something like this?

Somehow she noticed a loose bolt in a beam above the heads of the happy couples. How it drew her attention she did not know but she sent her magic through her and discreetly fixed the potential problem. Yet, no one would know how she helped in that matter. She sighed and walked up the stairs to watch the merriment unfold.

OoO

Laxus didn't know what was compelling him. Per normal he took a stance against a post and watched with seemingly uncaring eyes. Of course he did truly care, but having a miscreant louse for a father left something to be desired and unfortunately became a outward frame to the pictures the thoughts that formulated in his mind.

Laxus had found himself constantly glancing at her in his peripheral vision. He couldn't stop seeking her out. She looked amazing. She had to be wearing one of Mira's dresses, because the style was infallible. It hugged her curves in all the right places. When she was wearing the armor her curves were masked behind the metal. But now, she was mouthwatering.

The dress was an emerald green and it suited her freckled honey skin. But it also brought out those fascinating compelling eyes.

Laxus groaned as he started to feel uncomfortable in his own skin. He turned his head back to the festivities. He was truly happy that the two dragon slayers had found their mates. He would have to ask his fellow slayers at a later time what it truly entailed.

Laxus smiled. Across the room the smallest dragon slayer was dancing with Romeo. The boy was teetering on unsure feet. The girl was just giggling gaily despite the boys uncertain movements.

Laxus moved over to the two and whispered something in Romeo's ear. The boy blushed but became more sure of his movements.

"Leading the lady in a dance is manly," Elfman proclaimed at a nearby table.

"Then why are we still sitting here at this table," Evergreen uncharacteristically mumbled. She was following a groove in the table with her finger. She would never openly admit to hoping the man would ask her to dance. Heck, she wish the big ogre would just admit his feelings already. The sneaking around was becoming cumbersome.

Freed came up and poked her on her shoulder. "Would you care to dance, Ever?"

"Hey! If anyone is dancing with Ever it's me!" Elfman interjected and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Mira came up behind Freed. "Thank you for doing that."

"Hmm, but now I am truly wanting to dance. Perhaps, you would now like to be my partner across the floor."

Mira blushed prettily and gave Freed her hand. "I would love too."

OoO

The time had come to throw the wedding bouquets. Laxus took a spot at the foot of the stairs, leaning against the wall. He didn't care to take part in the traditions about to occur. His grandfather, Master Makarov was nervously biting his teeth on the sidelines.

"What's got you so nervous, Gramps?" Natsu asked. He gazed lovingly at his new bride.

"Erza is going to tear apart the guild hall attempting to catch the bouquet."

"Er, that is something to be terrified of," Gray articulated.

"Droopy eyes, you seem to be missing your clothes."

"Ack!"

The women all lined up. The guys on the sidelines were pretty terrified. The girls meant business.

When Lucy threw her bouquet Erza made a mad dive for it. She hit her head against a pillar but the bouquet was clutched to her chest. "See, I told you that pillar was my rival!"

"But Erza, this is an entirely new guild hall. It's not even the same pillar," Mira protested. But Erza was semi-unconscious.

When Levy threw her bouquet it landed directly into the hands of Mira. Mira blushed and sniffed at the flowers. But then she noticed the young dragon slayer trying her best not to seem upset. She went over to the girl, hugged her, and without comment gave her the bouquet.

"That was a sweet thing you did, Mira." Mira only smiled back at Freed's compliment.

Now Master Makarov was chewing his nails even fiercer because it was time for the grooms to throw the garters. Luckily the two biggest demolition oafs were the ones flinging the garters but there were still plenty of men that could easily tear the place apart.

Natsu grinned mischievously at Lucy as he pulled off the garter...with his teeth. Lucy was blushing fiercely. Her mouth silently formed the words, "I will get you back later."

Natsu kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "promises, promises."

Natsu flicked the garter through the air and it unceremoniously landed on Gray's head. Gray grabbed it and a moment of panic seemed to cross his face because he feared the water mage was going to do something drastic.

Juvia was having some difficulty keeping herself at bay. She was torn between bliss and concern. But bliss was outweighing it a bit because 'love rival' was no longer a rival at all.

Gajeel felt like the collar of his shirt was suffocating him. He looked at Levy and apologized with his eyes. This was not something he wanted to be doing with a bunch of onlookers but it was tradition. Levy hiked up the left side of her dress. He reached up and shimmied the garter down her leg, trying his damnedest to not think about said how said legs were gorgeous. Trying to not focus on his brief view of lace he unintentionally glanced at the apex of her thighs. By the time he flinged the garter his face was redder then Erza's hair.

Said woman cheered when she came back to consciousness and found the bouquet ceremoniously on her chest.

The garter sailed threw the air. It shot above all the men awaiting for it's descent. Several attempted to jump at the soaring object. But the item landed directly at Laxus' feet.

He bent to retrieve the piece of lace and scoffed outwardly. _The universe trying to tell me something?_

**I'm amazed at how well this chapter went over as I was writing it. I was kind of dreading it a bit. I had changed my mind so many times on who would catch the bouquets. When my husband noticed I had Erza catching one of them he said that she should make an attempt for both. I saw his point but I just deemed it unfair so I knocked her out instead. Hopefully that didn't seem too off. I wanted to make a nod at the previous rival gag.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning beware the citrusy Lemons ahead! Also lengthy A/N after please read it!**

Chapter 23

As the party started coming to an end the newly wed dragon slayers both eyed their wives with a new found hunger. Neither let the girls out of their sights long enough to let them change into travel suitable attire. So both were still in their wedding dresses.

Natsu approached Lucy as if he were stalking his prey. His steps were probably the most silent they had ever been in the course of her knowing him. He snaked his arms around her from behind. She nearly clobbered him with her fist when she felt his body purr and mold against hers. "Let's go home, Luce. I have a new game we can play."

She turned to him and noted how his eyes changed momentarily. The feral creature was only remotely kept at bay. "What game is that?"

"You'll see..." He picked Lucy up in his arms and ran the whole way home.

OoO

He crossed the threshold with his new wife snuggling against him. Her happiness was colliding into him nearly knocking him emotionally off balance. But he couldn't deny that he wasn't equally as happy.

He pushed through their bedroom door and took in the atmosphere of the room. The candles Lucy had insisted on buying were still placed on nearly every surface of the room. He sat her down and lit his hand aflame, silently asking her if she would like to do the honors.

_We haven't recently talked like this. Why is that, Natsu?_

"Well right now it's because I want to hear you with my ears not inside my skull." _Plus with how gorgeous you look today I'm pretty sure my brain will explode if I keep this up._

Lucy giggled at him, "That was sweet thank you. Should I expect you to keep this up?"

"Keep what up?"

"Sweet talking me like that. In a couple months I am going to start showing and even later then that I will probably be the size of a house. Can I expect you to look past my weight and still tell me you desire me."

Natsu growled at her, "Luce, I will desire you until I breathe my last breath. You hinting at your weight..." He huffed and a cloud of smoke puffed from his nostrils. "Honestly you carrying my children, probably a dragon thing, but it makes me boil with passion, want, need...so many different levels of desire I couldn't even begin to name them all."

His reptilian eyes turned to her. "So about this game?"

"Turn around, Luce, because we are both wearing too many clothes to play, and I am determined to be the one to undress you tonight."

She obliged him and felt as his hand glided down her back. She arched into the caress and felt sharp pinpricks from his fingers. He mentally showed her how his fingernails now were sharp claws. She sighed at him in anticipation. "Just don't rip the dress, Natsu."

He kissed her bare shoulder. "Why not, Luce? You are only going to wear it once."

"Mmm...well because...if we have a daughter. I would like her to wear it someday."

Natsu pictured in his mind a beautiful little girl with his pink locks and her brown eyes. "If we have a daughter she is never dating let alone getting married."

Lucy stayed positioned with her back turned to him so he could continue his ministrations. She glared and giggled at Natsu in her mind. Then she saw how he pictured the idea of a little girl. She was so beautiful in his eyes and it was such a serene moment that she was distracted when she felt her dress becoming loose as Natsu unclapsed her pearl buttons. How he could do it with claws she had no clue but she let that thought pass her by as he leaned in and kissed her back between each button.

"You still haven't told me about this game."

Natsu showed her how he lit one of his fingers aflame, his claws disappeared in the process, and began to move it towards her exposed flesh. She screamed in his head. _Are you crazy?! That will be immensely painful._

"No, Luce. I don't know how I know. But my flame will never hurt you, in fact I think it will be just another stimulation that will make you see stars behind your eyes."

Lucy was still terrified of the idea. "I'm still worried you are going to ruin my dress."

"Then let's get rid of it." And with that her dress pooled at her feet.

He turned her around in his hands and smiled at her. The white strapless bra and panties while lacey and seductive happened to be some of her older lingerie. He knew because one of the many times he ransacked her apartment he came across this set. He couldn't fathom at the time why her bra and panties matched but now he simply admired.

"I know this is an old set," Natsu muttered.

Lucy nodded. Natsu grumbled at the fact that the bra was strapless. He wanted someday to burn her bra straps and let her breasts fall free. So regarding her bra he simply undid the clasp. He was pretty sure that she would desire to keep the strapless bra. But her panties...well...they were another story entirely.

He picked his wife up and ceremoniously threw her on the bed. "You probably shouldn't keep throwing me around like. At least for safety reasons."

He momentarily regretted his actions. But his guilty thoughts detoured from him as he gazed upon Lucy amongst the pillows and bedspread. He climbed on top of her and breathed a light flame across her mark.

She gasped and shivered from the sensation. She didn't give it a second thought that fire was making her shiver only that then sensation was erotic.

Natsu stroked down the valley between her breasts with his finger still lit. She arched her back craving the sensation. He continued up and down her breastbone while his mouth reached for a tightened beaded nipple. He traced his left hand to her left breast. He took in how it felt fuller and riper in his hand and smiled inwardly. Her body was changing already anticipating the arrival of their children.

She moaned underneath him. He knew that the sensation was eliciting more pleasure for her then the norm and he gave up on the game. He extinguished his flame and cupped both her breasts. He watched her face change as he experimented with how he stroked her. If he trailed a finger along the upper swell she gasped. If he kissed the underside she sighed. When he trailed his fingers along her erect nipples she arched into the touch and moaned. But when he took the nipple into his mouth she looked like an angel. She gasped and her head thrashed around on the sheets. She took his head into her hands and scraped at his skull with her nails.

He trailed his hand down her hip to the outside of her thigh. He stroked circles across the flesh. Pushing her thighs further apart so he could settle himself against her.

He grinned ironically. She was nearly completely undressed and he hadn't removed a stitch of clothing yet. He rectified that quickly though. He ripped the shirt apart and grin mischievously when he startled Lucy from the buttons that pinged across the room. She smiled when he discarded his shirt and reached out for him. She reached between the two of them and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She reached inside and cupped him in her hand. He groaned and pushed her away. Not because he didn't want the sensation but because he was almost as turned on as he was their first night together and he didn't want to embarrass himself. He finished removing his clothing and seated himself against her.

"Got any attachments to the panties, Luce?"

"I don't care how you remove them just do it already!" She shouted.

He grinned at her and lit his hands aflame. He burnt the sides and smiled as the lace turned to ash. "I can't believe I am beginning to like the smell of ashes." Lucy muttered.

He laughed at her and leaned in for a kiss. He coaxed her lips gently, probing her mouth in an endearing way. She sighed at the romantic notion of the kiss. His mouth was searching but not deepening.

She felt his fingers graze the inside of her hips and gasped. He gently stroked at her center. He inserted a finger inside and at the same time he deepened the kiss. His tongue plundering her depths. As his tongue stroked so did his finger. She felt her body tightening and reaching. He pulled away from the kiss and settled himself between her thighs. His tongue stroked at her clit and he entered another finger into her folds. She writhed on the bed as he pleasured her.

Just when she was about to explode he pulled away. She nearly throttled him. But suddenly he was entering her and she was exploding around him just from his entry. She gasped.

He pulled her thighs around his waist and began moving steadily inside her as she puddled around him. Once some of the afterglow melted away she began meeting his strokes. Her body reaching again. "Natsu, please I...please faster."

He moved backward and pulled her lower body up further so her back was arching off the bed. As he pushed in her at this new entry Lucy shuddered with sensation. She felt his muscles tighten and reached between them to stroke at his chest. "More Natsu..."

He grunted and slowly his sanity unraveled. He pummeled into her. His concern at possibly hurting her evaporating at craving sensations. She cried out as she peaked again and he hurtled after her. Her cry spurring his completion.

He shifted their bodies into a more comfortable position. But stayed within her. Because inside her was the greatest home he had ever known. They both panted from sheer exhaustion murmuring love as their consciousness succumbed to sleep.

**Wow that turned out long for me. The lemons keep coming, expect Gajeel and Levy next chapter.**

**Oh and I don't want to give anything away but I already have planned what the kids will look like and if they do have a girl, she won't look like that. Natsu is not precognitive therefore he will not be able to see what his children will look like beforehand.**

**Speaking of precognitive though, for those of you that also like Ghost Hunt I am beginning to work on a Ghost Hunt story also (NaruxMai). But I am being excessively picky about posting it. Plus I am already working on three stories so I know that this one will take more time then the others, posts won't be as frequent. The prologue is complete however (short but finished) and if you want me to post it anyways you can always coax me with a PM or review.**

**Speaking of reviews I am really curious if anyone has any clue where this story may be going because in all honesty I think I might throw you all for a bit of a loop. This story is either going to be excessively long or have multiple parts. **

**Feel free to review predictions about the number of young ones: gender, magic, looks, etc. I probably won't implement the predictions but I am curious to know what you all are thinking.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I received a 'guest' review yesterday and I'd like to try to reply to it without giving anything away. So to said 'guest' I agree with you that I have come across other authors stories with similar patterns and I do plan on making this story different in the aspect you mentioned. Gah, I hope that wasn't too vague. **

**I want to get to know more about my readers so I wanted to ask you a few questions (which will make this a lengthy A/N I apologize). Feel free to respond in either PM or review.**

**What other anime/manga are your faves? I personally love several but I don't tend to like mecha (with the exception of Magic Knight Rayearth which I do not consider to be mecha).**

**What was the first manga/anime that you remember reading or watching (don't be ashamed if it's Pokemon I am an adult and still love Pokemon)? My first 'true' anime I think was Sailor Moon but what got me addicted to anime was Fushigi Yuugi.**

**Do you know of any anime/manga that might not be so well known you would recommend to others? There are honestly several for me but the first two I automatically think of are: Yumerio Patissiere and Save me Lollipop.**

**What is your fave anime/manga genre? I tend to lean towards fantasy, romance, and reverse harem. I especially love anime where people are transported to another world. First two like that I can think of are Fushigi Yuugi and Magic Knight Rayearth. **

**If you could pick one anime/manga crush? Who would you pick? I know how hard this question is and I honestly could give so many answers. I would at the moment probably be between Naru from Ghost Hunt, Zero from Vampire Knight, Tomoe from Kamasama Kiss, and Sasame from Pretear (although the last is probably more because the english voice actor that plays him is Chris Patton and I have a huge crush on Chris Patton).**

**Last question, what would you consider to be your anime/manga guilty pleasure or at least an anime/manga you love but you really don't understand why? Hrm...I'm personally not ashamed of any anime I watch and I really don't want to say Pokemon again. The closest thing I can think of would either be Kaleido Star or Angelic Layer I guess. **

**This chapter is also a lemon, you've been warned.**

Chapter 24

Gajeel now carried his new wife into his small house. It wasn't much. Just a small two bedroom hovel. The day before it had been quite untidy too. But Pantherlily and Gajeel worked on that a good portion of the day. He unlocked the door and crossed the threshold with his petite bride.

"You can let me down now, Gajeel."

He merely shook his head and continued inside. He felt ravenous but knew his cravings were not for food. He kicked open his bedroom door and sat Levy on the bed. Because of his height his bed was excessively large and Levy looked diminutive and meek against the bedspread.

She blushed up at Gajeel. Gajeel made no move forward. He hadn't said much on the way here either. He mostly just grunted an affirmative reply here and there. Levy stood up and touched Gajeel's arm. He looked down at her. She put her head to his chest and he crushed her against him.

"You're scared aren't you?" Levy asked.

She felt his nod more then saw it since her eyes were staring at the floor beneath her.

"I won't deny it. I am too, Gajeel. But, I love you. I chose you." She turned her back to him. "I'm going to need help out of my dress."

With a considerable amount of exaggerated care Gajeel slowly unfastened the pearl buttons that adorned her back. He caressed his calloused hands against the peach skin he exposed. When he pushed the dress from her shoulders Levy turned around.

"I took great care selecting my lingerie. I know they may not last but I wanted to please you."

Levy's exposed flesh rippled with goosebumps as Gajeel's ruby gaze traced over her body. She had selected a corset with a deep v in the front. The panel across her stomach was sheer lace and made Gajeel want to nibble along her belly button. Her panties were entire lace. He could just make out the blue curls that covered her womanhood through the material. He gulped appreciatively and felt his scales ripple over his body. "This is what your lingerie brings out of me. I need to claim you, Levy. I need to mark you as mine and no one else will ever have you."

"I already know all that, Gajeel. I've done my research. Your scales don't scare me." He smiled down at her. She knew the smile was just as much warning as mirth. "Nor do your fangs. This is who you are and this is exactly who I want in my bed, forever."

He gently but forcefully turned her around again so he could quickly unclasp the corset. There were so many eyelet hooks it took a good ten minutes and Gajeel began to sweat profusely. As the corset fell from her body Gajeel turned Levy towards him. "I'm sorry that...well..I'm sorry my breasts are so small."

Gajeel growled at her for the self conscious comment. "Your breasts are perfect. They are pert and delightful." He pushed her back to the bedspread. "Your honeyed skin reminds me of peaches and cream and makes me wonder if you taste as good as you look." With that he leaned in and kissed her neck while his large hand cupped her breast. Levy moaned with pleasure at the new sensations that were peaking across her body. Gajeel smiled at his soon to be mate. Her scent was already permeating the room. "Mmm, I can smell you."

Gajeel quickly disrobed his jacket, shirt, and pants. He left his boxers on because the minute after they came off there would be no hesitation for his urges to thrust into her.

Gajeel parted Levy's legs so she could feel with her own body what she was doing to him. Once against her core he pushed his erection against her and she moaned again. He leaned in and flicked her left nipple with his tongue. He caressed and kneaded the right. Unconsciously he pushed his hips into her in a gently rhythm and was shocked when he heard her exhale in completion.

He smiled down at her with a grin as if he were a cat that ate a canary. "I have barely touched you, and you have already had your first orgasm. Let's see if we can coax another." He traveled kisses down her body. He nuzzled her stomache and paid special care to her belly button. "You have the sexiest belly button I have ever seen."

She panted. "I had considered getting it pierced."

He smiled down at her. "Why's that?"

"I thought you might like it."

She was right about that. "You already turn me on where my jeans begin to feel two sizes too small. That might make me consider a whole new wardrobe."

"What baggy pants two sizes too big? Then I might suffer." She boldly grabbed his ass with her petite hands and squeezed. "I wouldn't be able to check out how my favorite jeans sculpted your fine glutes."

"Hmm, how long have I not known you have been checking out my ass?" She giggled at him but did not reply.

He ran his hands down the side of her panties. He caressed the inside of her thighs intentionally gently brushing his knuckles against her. She jumped in response. He wanted to taste her but his sanity was stretching thin as it was. "I think you still have too many clothes on." He peeled her panties from her body, sniffed them then tossed them aside. If he had still been wearing his pants he probably would have tucked them in his pocket.

He leaned down and stared at her womanhood. He wanted to sample at her glistening folds but settled for coaxing them apart and stroking gently down her center. He pushed one digit into her center and felt he had to stretch her to accommodate that one finger. This was a tad worrisome. There was no way he wouldn't hurt her. He had to prepare her as much as he could. He was determined to give her at least one more orgasm before sliding into her body. He stroked the digit in and out of her body. Her hips lifting slightly to follow his movements. He kissed the her hipbone then thrust another finger inside her brushing against the barrier that proved she would always and forever only be his.

She began to moan incomprehensibly. Her hips thrusting against him. He gently caressed her clit with the thumb of the same hand. She inhaled loudly and cried out. It took a few more passes before she was again flying into orbit and falling back down to earthland.

He watched her as he stripped off his boxers. She gulped with apprehension at his impressive size. "I will try my best not to hurt you, Levy. It upsets me to know that's not something I can help but..."

He trailed off and Levy touched his arm. "It's okay I know."

He guided himself to her entrance. Instead of slowly guiding himself in he ripped the bandaid off and plowed into her. Her scream reverberated off the walls. He seated himself against her and kissed her gently. "I'm so sorry."

"I understand," her hips soon after began to roll against him. He took this as the sign to move and began to slowly push himself in and out concerned he was still hurting her. But she was having none of that and moved her hips against him at a faster pace to encourage him to stop treating her with kiddy gloves.

He howled at the room and plunged in and out of her body. He felt her legs wrap around him and her hands grasped at his ass encouraging him further. "Gah, you feel so good." He reached between them to caress her again because he knew he was close. When a shrill squeal of ecstasy filled the room he leaned over. He kissed at her neck preparing to mark her. His body tightened and as his release hit him he bit into her skin. The pain and pleasure brought Levy to another orgasm.

They both panted gulping breaths to refill their lungs that seemed to need copious amounts of oxygen. Gajeel licked at her wound to help close the torn flesh then pushed himself to his back taking Levy with him so she was laying against his chest.

She looked up at him with her doe-like hazel eyes. "So, Lucy told me that the first time her and Natsu made love that her scent smelled different to him. Did mine?" She traced patterns along his ribcage.

"Tch...if you are asking if you spelled like you were ovulating in addition to being extensively turned on I honestly am not sure. I know I have not scented your arousal before because if I had there was no way I would have been able to wait until our wedding night."

Levy giggled at him. "Well I guess we will just have to wait and see then."

"Tch. It will happen eventually no matter what. Can't stop biology. Our magic wouldn't pair us with someone infertile. The opposite in fact actually."

"So no matter what if I'm ovulating..." Levy left off.

"I think that's how it works. Honestly, I can't wait you will be an amazing mother. We need to find a new place though, this place is definitely not big enough."

Gajeel never ceased to surprise her. He figured the idea of kids would terrify him. Before sleep claimed them Levy said, "It's not even big enough for my books..."

**I hope this wasn't too OOC. But I dunno I feel behind closed doors Gajeel would have a different temperament with Levy. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I'm not sure I will update this story again until at the earliest Monday so if you need more Fairy Tail to read until then and haven't done so already check out my other stories.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Natsu laid on his stomach stretched out across the bed. His right arm slung across Lucy's waist. Lucy slowly woke up. She looked at how he held her and grinned. She reached toward him and gently stroked his back. He stirred and opened his ebony eyes and smiled at her. He really wasn't all that awake yet but he felt his dragon purr in reaction to the sensation. He was just about to reach for her when her eyes turned into wide saucers and her skin turned pale. Lucy jumped out of bed and practically catapulted to the bathroom.

Natsu lifted his head. "Wha?" Then he heard the telltale sounds of Lucy getting sick in the bathroom. "Aww..." He got out of bed and went to her. She was crouched over the toilet. Tears making a path down her cheeks. He leaned down and held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. When the tremors subsided he gently lifted her and took her back to bed. "You relax for a couple minutes while I prepare another bath for you, okay?"

Lucy's cheeks and eyes were red and she felt utterly miserably. She attempted a smile and nodded. _You're being so sweet about this. Thank you!_

"I'm pretty sure it's in my job description. I'll continue pampering you for the rest of our lives," Natsu came back and kissed her nose. She wrinkled it at him as he lifted her from the bed again.

"I'm pretty sure you will get bored of it after awhile."

"Well, it is still technically our honeymoon so I will definitely at least pamper you for a whole week."

"I am pretty sure since morning sickness has struck the honeymoon is pretty much over."

Natsu placed Lucy in the water and joined her. He didn't jump in because he didn't want to jostle Lucy too much in case it made her feel sick all over again. He rubbed her back and held her to his chest. "Our honeymoon doesn't necessarily have to be us making love all the time." He kissed her shoulder. "A guy can dream..." _My kids are already cock blocking me and they aren't even here yet._

Lucy gasped at this and turned around to smack his arm. "Hey now, that was a bit too much!" She really wanted to be mad at him but she found it wasn't really in her to do so. So she smirked back to him.

Natsu could probably write a list of his favorite Lucy expressions. Her smirk would probably make the top three, at least the top five. He was torn on what his favorite expression was though. It was either he bright smile or the look of rapture on her face as she came undone around him. Natsu smirked to himself and kissed Lucy's shoulder.

He wanted her again for course. But he wanted to make sure she felt okay and he knew she would want to brush her teeth before he even attempted to kiss her.

OoO

Gajeel woke to a pressure on his chest. Levy had somehow draped her whole body on him sometime in the night. _Apparently, I'm shrimp's body pillow now. I could get used to this._

He felt Levy stir. She cuddled into his chest like a kitten. _Who would have thought my docile kitten would have claws? _He smirked happily to himself.

Levy groaned. "How can you be awake already?" She mumbled trying to bury her face further into his shoulder. Gajeel ran his hands up and down her sides. He felt her breath quicken and his own body respond.

"We have stuff to do today, Shrimp. You need to wake up." He lightly smacked her sweet ass.

She turned her hazel eyes on him and glared. _That so is not going to prompt me to move! _

Gajeel widened his ruby eyes at her. So...looks like they were one of the couples with the ability to mentally communicate. He moved to sit up and pulled her with him so she was straddling his waist. She grumbled and hid her face in his chest again. He chuckled softly at her. _So, is my mate not a morning person?_

"Not when I had exercise the equivalent of participating in a triathlon last night."

He kissed the crown of her head and pulled her hair back from her face. Her comment gently stroking at his ego. He glanced at her neck as he remembered her mark and smirked. He wasn't surprised in the least. Her mark was a background of what his Iron Dragon Roar spell looked like when executed and on top of that was a book. The book appeared to be bound by iron screws.

He lifted her up and headed to the bathroom. She scowled at him. "I said I want to sleep more!"

He looked at her and thought. _And I said we had stuff to do today. We need to take a shower._

Her expression was priceless. Her mouth formed a little o in surprise then she whooped with joy. _We can telepathically communicate like Natsu and Lucy can! _

_Tch, yeah it appears that way. _He put her down in front of the sink so she could look at the vanity mirror to inspect her mark. He smiled at her as she stood tiptoe to see properly.

Levy pulled her hair aside and caressed her mark lovingly. _I think I have a new favorite book. _

Gajeel smiled at her in his mind as he adjusted the water in the shower. Once he was satisfied with the temperature he pulled her in with him. He got his hair wet and as she reached for his shampoo he leaned down so she could apply it. He purred in satisfaction while she lathered his hair. After he rinsed it out he did the same for her. When he grabbed her shampoo he inhaled the aroma. _So this is where the orange blossom fragrance comes from?_

Levy nodded at him. _Ya know, I love that we can communicate like this but I prefer verbal communication. However, I don't want to chance getting soap in my mouth. _She mentally stuck her tongue out at him. _You still never told me what we have to do that is so important today._

_ I'm sure you noticed the boxes strewn around the house. _

She nodded at him.

_And I'm sure you are still curious why I wasn't in a rush to move all your stuff from Fairy__ Hills. _

She nodded again.

_Well, I don't think we will fit many of your books in this house. And...I really don't feel this house is really suitable to start a family in._

She gasped at him. Now that the soap was out of her hair she spoke aloud. "I wasn't really sure how you would feel about having a family."

He shrugged. "I always knew I would have a family with my mate. It's part of a dragon slayer's nature. Does it scare me? Hell yeah of course it does. But with you...I imagine a miniature version of you. Your blue hair, hazel eyes, and boundless curiousity." He projected her his mental image in his mind. "It stokes a sensation in me I can't put into words. Like a welcoming warmth...there are only two sensations I can think of I like more. One is how much I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

"The other is..." Gajeel trailed off and picked her up. He mentally filled her mind with images figuring it was easier to show her rather then tell her.

She gasped as his mouth clamped onto her earlobe. "I thought we had to start house shopping."

"Tch, that can wait. I think making love to my mate on our honeymoon is more important."

**I know I have been updating more often before this but honestly I think I just got a mental block on all my stories. Today was the first day I felt my mind open back up to the idea of writing. **

**When I was pregnant with my daughter my morning sickness didn't appear until later on. My husband was in the Navy and I was dealing with the early pregnancy on my own for the most part. I honestly thought I would be one of those women that just didn't get morning sickness. At first my husband had empathetic morning sickness even though he was a state away from me. But when he came back was when the morning sickness hit me. I still say I was pretty lucky for the most part my morning sickness was literally that, morning sickness. I had a few days I was sicker then others but mild for the most part.**


	26. Chapter 26

**So this chapter is going to veer us away from our married couples for now. I mean I suddenly made the book about dragon slayers and mates so I have to include some of the other dragon slayers right? :)**

Chapter 26

In the cell of prisoner 100977, Cobra was seated in the middle of the floor meditating. Well, it would have seemed to be meditating to everyone else but in all honesty what he was really doing was attempting to block out all the sounds around him, which for him was quite the physical feat. Unfortunately his attempts were not proving fruitful. He was still hearing how the prisoner three cells down planned on trying to break out, and how a warden ten feet away hated his job. His enhanced hearing was making him go crazy in the small enclosed space. He almost wished he never learned the sound magic that gave him the ability to hear a person's thoughts so well. The only time he craved all the sounds is when she made her visits.

He had told her previously to stop coming. He repetitively kept saying he didn't want her here. But she either saw through his lies or she just wanted to spend time with him. Truth be told he didn't care which thought was more accurate he just craved her company.

He had stopped thinking of her as Cubellios after the first few times of her visiting. Her beauty in human form intoxicated him just being in her presence. Cubellios was his snake friend of the past. Cobra dared not think of his future, or at least he made every attempt to not think of it. But on the rare occasion when he did. When he thought of a new life in his possible future, a life outside of the bars of the prison the picture always included Kinana.

Cobra liked the fact that to Kinana he wasn't Cobra. He was simply Erik. In her eyes, he had done nothing wrong. She pleaded his case more times then Cobra liked to think about. Even though he had pleaded with her to stop coming in his heart of hearts he wanted her there more then he would completely admit to himself. He craved the few times they had to talk, even though he mostly just listened to her enchanting voice.

One time he had heard her think about the times she sang for the Fairy Tail, and she had thought that maybe Erik would appreciate it. So, he had asked her to sing. He was curious about her voice when he heard how proud she was of that little thing about herself. Parts of him had wish he had never asked though. Because he now depended on the memories her singing to put him to sleep.

She had a beautiful lyrical voice with such a melodic tone that he was sure she made angels weep from the beauty of it. He remembered one song clearly she sang and it seemed to define how he felt about her. He wanted to live with her but how could he in such a place. But he wasn't sure he could survive without her either.

_See the stone  
>Set in your eyes<br>See the thorn  
>Twist in your side<br>I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand  
>And twist of fate<br>On a bed of nails  
>She makes me wait<br>And I wait without you_

_I can't live with or without you  
>I can't live with or without you<em>

_Through the storm  
>We reach the shore<br>You give it all  
>But I want more<br>And I'm waiting for you_

_I can't live with or without you  
>I can't live with or without you<br>I can't live...  
>I can't live with or without you<em>

_And you give yourself away  
>And you give yourself away<br>And you give...  
>And you give...<br>And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tied  
>My body bruised<br>She's got me with  
>Nothing to win and<br>Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away  
>And you give yourself away<br>And you give...  
>And you give...<br>And you give yourself away_

_I can't live with or without you  
>I can't live with or without you<br>I can't live...  
>I can't live with or without you <em>

Kinana had the song playing through her head ever since she sang it to Eric. At the time, it had simply been a song. But now there was more to it then simple notes and lyrics. Now the lyrics held an immeasurable amount of meaning. She couldn't live with him when he was locked up. But she couldn't imagine a world without him in it.

As she walked up to the building that housed the jail she hoped things were going to be different. Master Makarov was currently in a meeting with the magic council. He was telling them the importance of Erik's release. Why he was dangerous being locked up and that he needed the opportunity to find his mate.

In her heart of hearts she hoped that she was his mate. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt her feelings for him. But he always tried to get her to leave. He always pushed her away. Would he do that if his feelings for her were the same?

She was unsure of the answer. Part of her said no he wouldn't. But Erik was more complex then most. He gave her the impression that he kept a lot of feelings and reactions locked in.

Kinana knew one thing for certain. That somewhere within her lost memories that she knew Erik. That they had been great friends, and that Eric, while he would not admit it aloud, cherished that friendship greater then anything on Earthland.

Kinana was let in the prison and signed the guest sign in sheet. She walked through a stationary set of lacrimas that scanned her body for anything that might help a convict escape. Afterward, one of the many wardens escorted her, even though she knew the way like the back of her hand. Erik would already know she was there and would probably be mentally telling her to go away already. Hopefully, he wouldn't 'hear' the rest yet. She didn't want to give him false hope.

As she walked around the corner she noticed that Erik was sitting in the middle of the cell. His good eye was closed. Erik didn't open his eye but she knew he was probably attempting to ignore her presence like many times before. It never worked and eventually Erik would sigh and then give in to talk to her. She grinned to herself.

"Think you know me pretty well do you?" He asked, his eye remaining shut.

"I'm at least learning to know you." She smiled and saw the left side of his lips attempt to quirk upward.

"How many times do I have to tell you that coming here is just a waste of your time?"

Kinana tried not to think about it. But once he said that she thought hopefully of how Master Makarov was still now in the meeting with the magic council.

"Why? Why would he do that for me?"

Kinana sighed. "We discovered something recently. It appears that Acnologia, while he did transform into a dragon partially because of all the dragons he had slain. It was also partially because he never found or at least never claimed his mate. His soul became tainted and his dragon slayer magic corrupted his physicality. I guess would be the best way to put it."

Kinana watched Erik's face. He was always careful to give anything away. But she had been attempting to read even the slightest change in expression. "It appears if a dragon slayer doesn't find his mate by his 24th or 25th birthday his magic may corrupt him. So, Master Makarov, is pleading with the magic council the importance of setting you free." She chuckled slightly, "I don't think even the magic council wants to attempt to mess with another dragon right now."

Erik sprung up suddenly. Kinana took a step back, not out of fear but she was startled by his sudden movement. "Looks like your guild master succeeded. But, they are holding your guild responsible for my behavior. You'll have to get used to me being around."

Kinana wouldn't show outwardly how excited she was at the news. But she was pretty sure that Erik already knew. In fact before he turned his back on her she saw the half smile he always attempted to hide from her. She smiled at his back and thought happily how things would be different from here on out.

**The song is by U2 and is called With or Without You. I'm not 100% happy with the chapter but I am not unhappy with it. Since he told Kinana his true name he will always be Erik to me. But I have ophidiophobia (fear of snakes) so I don't tend to focus anything correlating with snakes.**

**Personal observation and question to you all. I have noticed that in many anime involving dragons on some level there happens to be a recuring theme where a dragon only has one eye. In Kamisama Kiss Tomoe took the Dragon King's eye. In Fruits Basket Hatori lost his eye in an accident when Akito became enraged. In Fairy Tail now Erik (Cobra) lost his eye to gain more power. So I was trying to research to see if maybe there was a Japanese folklore about a dragon losing an eye. But I have found nothing. If anyone knows why this is a recurring theme please let me know.**


	27. Chapter 27

**First of all I apologize for not updating as often as I was in the past. I have been sick and just wanting to be a slug a bug and hope my illness goes away. Hence I haven't really been in the mood to write at all. But I will try to update as I can, writing when I have a moment of clarity. I want you all to know that I am loving writing this story as much as you all are enjoying reading it. **

**Yay I have 108 favs! **

Chapter 27

Rory would probably tear a rut into the wooden planks of the floor at this rate. She just couldn't keep herself still. The more time that went by the more she worried over her brother. She kept clenching and releasing her fists in a dire attempt to keep herself from starting to chew at her nails. Oric had despised that particular nasty habit, and if she were completely honest so did she. She wished for the long feminine nails many girls had. But she also did traditional blacksmith work and had to keep her nails short for the craft.

Rory wouldn't openly admit that while she was a tomboy at heart she yearned to be more feminine. Their mother never really coveted either of the two children and she mostly grew up under the loving eyes and tutelage of the grandfatherly blacksmith so she really didn't have anyone to teach her hwo to be a girl. Occasionally, a group of girls her age would walk by the forge giggling and talking amicably. The silly giggling girls openly disgusted her but inwardly she wished she could have been like them too.

She would never openly admit that her toes were polished a bubble gum pink. Nor would she admit that her belly button was pierced in hopes that she would attract some male attention. She played with the hem of her shirt as she remembered that the blonde neanderthal caught sight of her navel adornment. It was peculiar but every time she looked his way, and caught him looking at her a strange warmth would hit her navel where the piercing laid.

Laxus found himself glancing at the mysterious redheads direction overly too often. She probably never realized that her cheeks inflamed the minute their eyes met. She often wore her hair in a tight braid but he found himself imagining how wavy and alluring it would be fanned out around her as she slept. She was now wearing the oversized nondescript tee. But the small hint of curves he saw as the tee had lifted above her waist...the memory was driving Laxus insane.

He talked himself out of the constant arousal he felt in her vicinity. He told himself he was merely curious about who she was. He was anticipating that she would be double crossing them at some point. He wondered at the glinting jewel that decorated her navel. When he thought of the piercing of course the arousal made itself known again.

Laxus was about to walk back upstairs to his private guild hall sanctuary when the door the guild hall burst open. He watched as everyone in the guild hall turned to the direction of the doors.

OoO

A hush of silence permeated the room of the Fairy Tail guild hall as the three shadows that stood there crossed over the threshold. A gasp here a whispered comment there. Rory didn't catch any of it. She only knew that Master Makarov and Kinana had brought an extra stranger into the hall.

Stranger seemed an apt descriptive adjective for the man too. He had spiky maroon hair, tanned skin, oddly pointed earlobes, and from his gait she could tell he was in top physical form. What held her captivated was the scar running across his right eye. He must have lost his eye in a battle or something is what Rory told herself. His eyes traveled to her. He smiled a peculiar smile and shook his head no as if to answer her question.

Laxus watched Cobra enter the room. He watched as his eyes landed on Rory and felt a strong sense of possessiveness come over him. He growled under his breath. Cobra then turned his way and smirked. He then laughed out loud.

Every member of the guild was taken back by the merriment that seemed to be exuding from Cobra now. They had only seen him in battle before and this was unusual. Even Kinana seemed confused by his sudden mirth.

"So I hear that we dragon slayers must find our mates before we turn into fierce dragons. I also hear that there are gems called dragon gems that seem to have some impact on a dragon slayer's mates powers or something?"

Master Makarov pushed the comment away. "We will get to that all in good time."

Lucy got up from her seat next to Natsu and made her way to Cobra. She thought at him because she knew he could hear her. She shared her connection with Natsu also. _If you do anything to hurt Kinana the entirety of the guild will hurt you._

"Understood." Cobra turned to Natsu. "Congratulations, salamander, seems you found the perfect mate, and you are about to be a father too. You don't waste time..." Natsu looked confused and was about to ask when Cobra interrupted. "I can't hear their heartbeats but I can hear their presence. It's a hard thing to put into words."

Cobra turned to Kinana. He sighed, then said, "I want to turn over a new leaf. I want to help with this dragon gem quest. But most importantly, I want everyone to call me by my true name from here on out. Please, I am no longer Cobra. Call me Erik."

Suddenly the whole guild cheered. Mira proclaimed that it was time to celebrate. The transformation from silence to a wild cacophony was instantaneous. "You surprised me," Kinana said.

Erik reached down and wove his fingers through hers. "I surprised myself." He sighed, "You know it was you that changed me, right?"

"Hmm?"

"I wouldn't want to change if it weren't for you. I turned myself in to protect you. I...I would do anything for you."

"Anything?" She quirked her eyebrow at him. Her face transformed from innocence to one of tempation.

Erik gulped visibly. "I think I need a drink." He walked over to the bar and heard Kinana's muffled laughter behind him.

Suddenly a metal tankard was flying across the room. All eyes turned back toward the door. "I thought you were all going to help me find my brother! It has been a week an a half! Nothing has changed! If you won't help I will save Oric myself!" The door slammed shut behind her.

A static charge rose in the room and a flash of light emitted from Laxus as he ran out the doors after her.

He caught up to her about a half mile down the cobble road. He was momentarily surprised at how fast she walked. But she was angry and that probably was what propelled her feet to flee faster then the norm.

Laxus snickered at her sight. The band that held her braid tight had must have fallen out during her tantrum because it was now unwinding. Her hair was becoming an unruly set of waves about her shoulders.

Rory turned when she sensed the electric charge to the air. He looked at her with a sense of wonder she had never seen before. Neither noticed the gray clouds as they rolled in. Suddenly the sky opened up and rain pelted down on the two of them. His spiky hair became a plastered cap against his head. Her waves now wet tendrils across her shoulders and back.

Laxus noticed how her loose tee was plastered to her skin. The fabric paper thin and transparent. Her curves no longer hidden but on full display. He grabbed her hand and without word ushered her along the street.

"What the hell?! Where do you think you are taking me?!"

"We are getting out of this rain. I'm taking you to my place." His voice left no room for argument. But the lightning dragon slayer, with his keen sense of hearing, missed the sound of her gulping in nervousness at the idea of being alone with him.

**I'm trying to push the characters into the direction of the quests and I'm a little stumped with a mental writer's block. I keep reminding myself that I need to include Sting and Rogue in here at some point too. Ugh this story is going to probably be pretty long. I have all these notes of what I planned on and all these other ideas came in...no worries I don't plan on my own ideas being anyway corrupted. Just longer time to get to those ideas.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Laxus escorted Rory into his small house. He groaned inwardly when he thought of the mess located beyond the door but he didn't see much use in worrying about that now.

Once he opened the door and ushered her in she didn't really seem to know what to do with herself. She found herself shifting from one foot to the other. She looked around the room and immediately thought _disorganized chaos_ but it was more clutter then anything. At least he didn't have trash everywhere other then the trash can itself. While she was standing there poring ovre the clutter Laxus went and grabbed her some clothes.

Laxus tossed the clothing to Rory while she was unawares. Somehow she still managed to catch the clothing before it fell to the floor at her feet. She looked up at him questioningly. "You are going to catch a cold like that, and honestly you may not realize it but that top is practically see through right now." She gasped aloud as she noticed he was right.

He could have used that knowledge to his advantage and continued ogling her. She found it rather curious that he act more gentlemanly about it. If he had pulled the neanderthal move and ogled at her she would have pummeled him over the head with something blunt. See that she knew how to react to. This? This kindness was unnerving and confusing to her. He pointed to a door down the hall. "Bathroom is there feel free to shower and change if you like. No worries I won't lay a finger on ya while you are here."

Warmth coursed through her stomach as a stray thought occurred to her in passing. '_What if I want you to though?__'_She visibly shook her head and rushed to the bathroom before she said something moronically stupid.

OoO

While Rory was in the bathroom showering and changing Laxus was contemplating ramming his head over and over again into a wall. Preferably something sturdy and hard that would inflict a great amount of pain. He had to already have head trauma with the way his mind kept thinking of the redhead over and over again. The amount of will power it took to keep himself from ogling at her visible chest was boundless in measure. The rain had matted her hair to her head. Her untamed locks were trying to wily curl tightly about her face.

Laxus clenched and unclenched his fists while he tried his damnedest to get the woman out of his mind. Truth be told this was becoming a pattern. Since meeting the woman he would come home and try hard to not think of her. But what happened is he went through a full course of sensations that commemorated her features.

The first thing he would attempt to not remember was what she looked like. He would try not to recall her emerald jewel like eyes. How they would glint with annoyance and sometimes shine with humor. He pushed back the thoughts of her curvy body and how it would fit perfectly against his. He breasts were average in size and would fit his hand perfectly. Her ass was shaped like a perfect upside down heart symbol. Or at least that is what he would compare it too. While her hair tended to be pulled back in a braid he would constantly try not to imagine it fanned about her on his pillow. She had freckles that dotted her cheeks and arms, and he attempted to not think of the other hidden places those freckles may be.

Then he had to try not to remember what she smelled like. Her scent was tantalizing and he could never quite put a pinpoint on what it was. It reminded him of a crisp fall day with layers of cinnamon and apples strew in. He imagined her playing in big piles of leaves on one such fall day. The thought seemed ludicrous but actually was quite amusing and made him laugh out loud.

He of course did not know what she tasted like and it was a steep slippery slope to even begin to think of the possibilities. But he did. He thought of the underlying scents of apple and cinnamon that permeated from her body and wondered if she tasted the same. He wondered if sampling her would be like sampling some homemade dessert.

Touch, he tried his hardest to not touch her. Because when he evenly mildly brushed against her arm in passing he felt like his magic was rebelling against him. Like his own Raging Bolt would shock him with a fierce amount of voltage behind it. Like he was touching a broken live wire with nothing to ground the electricity. He could not imagine the force of the voltage if he were to touch her on purpose. But he was honestly excited at the prospect.

A tug at his pant leg had him smiling down. He reached for the pile of fluff and held it against him.

OoO

Rory looked at herself in the mirror once she entered the bathroom. Her hair was a matted mess and the unruly curls were going to be a pain in the ass to take care of if she didn't wash it. She was originally going to just change and come back out but she figured taking a shower might give her more time away from the neanderthal on the other side of the door.

Perhaps she should stop mentally referring to him as a neanderthal. He was huge but not as big as that Elfman guy. Rory cringed at the thought. That guy was scary in size.

Still Laxus was no teddy bear. He was an amalgamation of contradictions. He was aloof and silent at times. But then he was forceful and arrogant at others. He also seemed to have a soft spot for the young dragon slayer Wendy. In fact he reminded her of a protective older brother when it came to the girl. Rory sighed. Unfortunately, she could not deny the attractiveness of that.

Rory didn't tend to be attracted to muscled bound lunkheads. She tended to like the more adorable guys that wore their heart on their sleeves. Hence why his seemingly uncharacteristically kind moments were irritating the crap out of her. Because those moments softened her feelings toward him. They rationalized her attraction to him and she really didn't need a rationalization for something she wanted to have nothing to do with.

She had more important things to worry about. Her brother. She had to find her brother. She had to save her brother. She needed the guild to get their asses in gear to help her.

Rory took a deep breath as she soaped and lathered her hair. His shampoo reminded her a forest rainfall. Another irritating aspect. She loved the smell of rain. If she hadn't been running off in a huff and soaked to the bone she would have just relished in the rain.

The man had no conditioner but she wasn't really surprised at that. At least she was able to wash her hair. She washed it another time for extra measure and grabbed one of the towels from the towel rack. The thing could have wrapped around two of her. But it was so soft it had her smiling in comfort.

She took a deep breath as she got dressed. So he seemed to have a kind heart. His blonde disheveled locks and piercing steel eyes were also admittedly appealing. These were not reasons to get sidetracked with any type of infatuation. She reminder herself that excess muscles were not attractive to her. She told herself any attractive aspect would not get her derailed off her mission.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and opened the door. On the other side she found Laxus playing with a cute kitten. "You have a cat?"

"Not exactly, she's a stray. I found her a couple of days ago wet and hungry so I took her in. Unfortunately I don't have the time needed to take care of a pet so I plan on trying to find a home for her."

Rory found herself adding another tally in her mind to the side of Laxus that had a kind heart. '_Well shit, I'm so screwed.' _

**I've been so sick lately. I have been fighting a fever for three days straight so sucks. Writing in general has been difficult recently so I have been mostly writing a paragraph here or two there when I could. But I don't feel as bad as I have today so I took the opportunity to finish this one. I'm actually pleased with how it turned out.**

**If any of you out there are Ouran fans and are at least mildly okay with HikaruX Haruhi then I highly recommend reading this fanfic, Lionheart by Yulisan. I'm so advertising this fanfic in all of my story updates cuz it is so good I've seriously reread it 6-7 times while I have been sick. I am on the edge of my seat waiting for an update. It starts out slow but builds.**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers. To guest reviewer thank you so much for the well wishes on feeling better, I'm starting to yay! To Erzatscarlett, you have been with me from the beginning and all of your suggestions and appraisals are inspiring.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

For the past half an hour Rory found herself fidgeting randomly on Laxus' couch. Laxus sat two cushions away while the cute kitten couldn't decide who's lap she wanted to remain in. Every time Rory debating on cuddling with the kitten it would seem to become uninterested and head back to Laxus.

"You know I won't get mad if you love on the kitten too." Rory jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Now that she had stopped thinking of him as a neanderthal she noticed the unique way his gravelly voice resonated in the room. That timbre of his voice she mentally picked apart and found arousing. She really wish the list would stop tipping the scales in the favor of her being infatuated with him.

Laxus was not understanding what was going on at the other end of the couch. Her hands were endlessly moving in rapid succession. She hadn't said much of anything since she got out of the shower. Her hair was drying in appealing spirals. He found he wanted to take one of those individual spirals and wrap it around his fingers.

Laxus looked at the kitten curiously. The thing was usually docile about wanting attention but now she wanted attention from them both and couldn't settle on who she wanted attention from more. He had taken care of enough strays over the years to know that cats were finicky creatures. They would boss around a person's heart until that person fell in love with the creature. Momentarily Laxus felt the same could be said for Rory. Maybe not love but infatuation at the least. He felt like without intending to she was bossing around his emotions until he made a move.

Rory shifted on the couch. She was growing very uncomfortable under his steel gaze. "Do you have anything we could watch on the lacrimavision?"

Laxus handed her the remote and prepared himself for the jolt he would feel when her fingers grazed his. She thought he lost his mind for a second because he seemed to be acting like her touch was germ infested.

Rory found the guide and promptly became excited. She flicked the channel to watch Tim Burton's version of _Alice in Wonderland._ Laxus who had never seen the movie found himself confused upon the beginning.

"I've seen so many renditions of _Alice in Wonderland _before but this one is different. I find myself confused as to what is going on."

"Oh well it explains itself a little bit later. A lot of people didn't enjoy this movie because of the same confusion. This is loosely based on both the books _Alice in Wonderland _and the sequel _Through the Looking Glass. _This is more about Alice going back to Wonderland even though she doesn't remember her previous time being there."

Laxus saw Rory relax during the course of the movie and took that moment to scoot a bit closer to her. The kitten who was not thrilled with being moved in such a manner dropped down to curl into the spot Laxus vacated. As the movie progressed he would progress invading more of her space until he was inches from her at the end. He draped his arm on the back of the couch. When the movie came to an end he turned to her and asked. "So let me guess what drew you to this movie was the actor that plays the Mad Hatter." It was more a statement then a question but Rory responded anyway.

"Not at all, don't get me wrong Johnny Depp isn't unattractive but he isn't the reason I love this movie. In fact normally Mad Hatter is one of my fave characters and while I still appreciate his character he's not my favorite."

"Who's your favorite then?"

Rory put her finger to her lip as she was thinking. "Honestly that's a tough question. I find myself drawn to a lot of the characters. I like Absolem because of his vagueness. It helps that Alan Rickman is the voice of Absolem. I also happen to love him as Severus Snape in the Harry Potter series, and Marvin in _Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy. _I also really like Mallymkun. I find her character the right amount of sassy. But I have to say I think I identify with Alice the most. Her wanting to snub the Victorian sophisticated rules of life and go against typical views of what a woman should do and who a woman should be are big reasons why I like her so much."

"I can see that although I'm a bit confused." He couldn't get a word in edgewise to ask her as she was talking. "Who's Absolem? Who's Mallymkun? I don't think I caught those names in the movie."

Rory smiled somewhat shyly. She would have to admit her fangirl moment over the movie but she didn't' really mind. "Well Absolem is easy they actually say it a lot when he first appears. Absolem is the blue caterpillar. Mallymkun is actually referred to by a shortened version of her name through most of the movie. Mostly you hear her referred to as Mally. But there is a brief moment in passing where Alice is in a hallway in the castle of the Queen of Hearts where she says her full name. I was curious to see what she had said because it happened so fast. I switched on the captions to find out for certain."

She waited for Laxus to laugh at her but when he didn't she looked over at him. She was surprised to find that he was only a few inches from her now, and that his arm had somehow made it behind her back resting along the top of the couch.

"I figured you would laugh at me or something?"

"Why? You are doing what the creators of the movie intended. You are enjoying the movie. What few movies I own I have found myself reacting similarly."

"Name one movie you own that you probably wouldn't share with the guys at the guild."

Laxus thought about all the movies he owned. It was actually a tricky question because he didn't really talk about his movie obsession. Then he thought of one that he rarely watched but was actually very philosophical for a movie. He wasn't sure he should say though because while it wasn't popular it was a tad on the artsy side.

"You thought of one. Tell me!"

Laxus sighed. "When I was younger I had an obsession with Jennifer Aniston. I caught a lot of reruns of the sitcom _Friends _and I would watch any movie with her in it. I came across this movie called _Dream for an Insomniac _and immediately I was confused. The movie starts out in black and white and the way the female character was dressed reminded me of Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."

"Maybe you should have admitted to liking _Breakfast at Tiffany's."_

"Pssh, _Breakfast at Tiffany's _is a classic. No one can fault me for liking a classic. But anyways the main girl who is played by Ione Skye is an insomniac who is going through life looking for mister right. When she meets a particular male character the screen goes to color. The two characters are perfectly matched. It was like they were made for each other. I don't know the whole movie has me in awe of it."

"So find it and we can watch it next."

"Are you sure?"

"If you like it that much I'm curious."

The two watched the movie in silence. Laxus would glance her way during a pivotal moment but her face gave nothing away. Once the movie ended she turned to him. "It was good not great. Jennifer Aniston's voices were touch and go. But honestly I loved David and Frankie together. I love how they bantered back and forth with each other. I especially loved their quoting back and forth that was really cool concept. I feel like they could have done more with the ending though."

Everything she said regarding the movie were things he agreed with. He felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame and before he let reason interfere he leaned in and claimed her lips. If unintentionally touching her was like a live wire this was a full blown out bolt of lightning but instead of hurting it was invigorating. He devoured her lips as he felt her surrender to the kiss he coaxed the seam of her lips with his tongue. She let him in to explore the recess of her mouth.

Her body felt like it was on fire and relieved of the burn at the same time. Her stomach burned as his large muscular body invaded her space. She broke apart the kiss to look him in the eyes. His eyes momentarily changed from the steel gray to an alien yellow. She watched as they flicked back to the norm and took in a shaky breath.

Laxus turned to her. "As I see it Rory we can do one of two things here. We could ignore this chemistry we have for tonight. I can take the couch, and I'll let you have my bed. Or we can give in to whatever this is and explore it more together."

Rory bit her lip as she pondered over his words. "Laxus, I...uh...think I should tell you something first."

**I had a hard time deciding where to go with this chapter. I did use two of my personal fave movies so I could easily identify with them myself. I hope you all still enjoyed it.**

**I doubt I will write again before Christmas so I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe holiday, whatever you celebrate. :) **

**I want to thank my reviewers: swallowmysoul, both Guest reviewers, artistofthemind, and Erzatscarlett.**

**In reply to the more lengthy of the two guest reviews. I'm adamant about NaLu and GaLe. I also support Gruvia. Personally I am not a big Erza fan, not that I don't like her I just like so many other characters more. I don't know Jellal enough to truly support Jerza but I also can't imagine either of the two with anyone else. I personally tend to pair Freed and Mira together because I love Freed (except when he goes fanboy for Laxus that's creepy). Don't ever feel bad for rambling. I love to ramble. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The way Rory was worrying her lower lip had Laxus hypnotized momentarily. What had she been saying? Oh yes that she had to tell him something first.

"I think I can guess what you have to tell me. I mean your innocence coats you like another skin. It's very refreshing and intoxicating." He attempted to pull her back into his arms but she pushed away.

"Okay, I would have to admit that also but no that's not what I have to say." Rory sighed and started pulling up his top she was wearing. He watched transfixed as the material crept up her body. He became confused when it reached just above her navel and she stopped. He hoped momentarily that she might be playing a game of show and tell. "I think you need to know more about this." She pointed at the gem that decorated her belly button.

"It is quite fascinating but I already know it's a belly button piercing. I must admit that it is pretty sexy too." He reached for her again. His massive hands were pushed away once again as she sighed in exasperation.

"Seriously? Can you get your mind out of the gutter and just listen for now?"

"You are tantalizing me with your creamy flesh and you are telling me to get my mind out of the gutter? You do realize that the mind of men my age tend to reside in the gutter?"

She made a sound that reminded him of a perturbed ally cat. It was half hiss half growl and full of aggravation. "I do have a twin brother. I do know that men past puberty perpetually live in the gutter yes but seriously I am trying to explain something serious to you right now."

Laxus sighed and looked around to the kitten behind him. He gently moved the creature without waking her to his lap. He stroked at the kitten to keep his hands busy and waited as patiently as he was able.

"I originally got this piercing because I am sure you already realized but I grew up as a tomboy and I wanted something feminine to define me."

Laxus smiled at her toes. "I'm guessing that is why you paint your toenails pink also."

Rory smiled gently and nodded at him. She still worried over his reaction after she was done with her narration. "I purchased the piercing from a well renowned artisan. He told me quite a bit about the lore of the gem itself. He told me that a mage that resided in the mountains north of Mt. Hakobe had been playing with spells to enhance gemstones. This one he claimed he infused with the power of a lightning dragon slayer lacrima." She gulped as she waited to see how Laxus would react.

"So, that's a Lightning Dragon Gem basically? It's made by the same mage we have been talking about visiting?"

Rory bit her lip again and nodded. "I don't see how there could be another mage residing in the mountains north of Mt. Hakobe with the same curiousity about dragon gems."

Laxus gently put the kitten down and stood up. He began running a hand through his hair disheveling the spiky locks. Rory watched as he started pacing back and forth. It was the first time she had seen him unable to keep still and honestly it made her quite nervous.

"I...I see the gears are turning, Laxus, but I...are you mad?" Rory was honestly terrified that holding back this information created a huge rift in something she was beginning to think of as rather special and unique.

He sighed. "I'm not mad. I'm...I'm confused honestly. I understand why you wouldn't readily share this information with virtual strangers. I'm just wondering if maybe my magic and the gemstone's magic may be pulling toward each other like magnets." He gritted his teeth fiercely. "I don't want to be manipulated by magic!"

Rory could understand his agitation. She let out a breath of relief that at least he wasn't mad at her. She proceeded to define what the knowledge of the gem she personally had was. "The magic doesn't work like that. The artisan was telling me that the magic such a gem holds doesn't create magic itself. It more or less is a protective charm and enhancer. If the wearer were a dragon slayer it would protect them and it may enhance their abilities. That part has never been tried because a majority of dragon slayers are men. Men, don't tend to go around wearing flashy jewelry." She giggled outwardly at the thought.

"I don't know. I could see myself wearing a ring with a gem like that."

"Regardless, it's not common. The most common use of the gem is when a dragon slayer's mate wears it. It will protect the mate. It will enhance any connection they might already have."

Laxus sat back down on the couch. "Ugh, I am so sick of hearing about dragon slayer mates. My grandfather was becoming a nuisance about the whole thing saying I needed to find a mate or else."

Rory looked at him. "How old are you, Laxus?"

He groaned. He hated answering this question lately. "I'm 23. I have a little bit of time left."

Rory was biting her lip again and the urge to pull her back to him was grating on his nerves. He was both excited and annoyed by the temptation. "The artisan also said to me that it may glow and become warm when the specific dragon slayer discovers his mate." She cleared her throat and continued. "Sometimes, when you look at me I get this warm feeling in my stomach. I..originally I thought it was my own body's reaction to you. But, I think maybe...maybe we should try an experiment."

Her navel was still exposed and Laxus glared at the exposed gem. "What kind of experiment?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

She wasn't prepared for his large arms encircling her back as his mouth devoured her lips again. He tried to pry apart her lips to explore her mouth again with his tongue but she pulled back as she felt the warmth again. She looked down at her navel. The gem glowed back fiercely.

"I guess I don't have far to search for my mate. But would you willingly let me claim you?"

Somehow the way he asked that did numerous things to her body. It aroused her body to a state of near frenzy but it also confused and concerned her. "Er...what does that exactly entail?"

"It would bond us for life. I know we haven't known each other long, and I can understand if you are hesitant but the magic doesn't lie. We aren't immortal but dragon slayers do have extended life spans. When we claim a mate our mate's life span is also extended. Once you would turn 24 or 25 you would start slowly visibly aging. Every 5 years you would age one year, or maybe it was 10 years. I only know a bit of the lore. I wasn't sure it would affect me the same as the first generation dragon slayers."

"And how do you go about claiming someone?"

He started nuzzling her neck. "I think this might be a hint at part of the how. But I would also bite this skin..." he paused to lick at the spot where her neck and shoulder joined, "...yes this delectable skin here would be bitten then decorated with my mark. Or hopefully our mark."

Rory could barely form coherent thoughts. She gently pushed him away. "Our mark?"

"Mmm, yeah the mark on Lucy represents both of their magic, same with Levy actually. It would be nice to see a mark similar marring your delicate flesh." He caressed her skin as he said it.

"Will it hurt?"

"I honestly don't know but I fervently hope that you would be too busy to notice. Mmm, I love the idea of watching your body in rapture beneath me."

If possible his words aroused her even more. "Why are we still in the living room talking about it then?"

**I really did not plan on writing another chapter today I just was really inspired so I went with it.**

**I got two reviews yesterday regarding chapter 29. **

**Artistofthemind thank you for the boisterous announcement, indeed he did. **

**Also I'm not sure why it's not showing up but I also got a guest review asking if her announcement would be about her virginity. Obviously I answered that question here. Thank you both for your reviews!**

**I hope you all are growing to like Rory and especially the pairing of the two. **

**Please review!**


End file.
